Si tu savais (Conquête)
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: /Pas de spoilers/ Le prince Yuma de Nohr a toujours voué une confiance aveugle à ses alliés et amis. Mais un jour, voici que Niles, son mari, disparaît sans explications. Peu importe. Yuma est prêt à tout pour le retrouver, et dans sa quête, il peut toujours compter sur le soutien de sa famille et ses amis. -Yaoi M!Corrin x Niles, famille & amitié. Rated M pour présence de lemon-.
1. Quand Niles disparaît

C'était étrange. Yuma n'était certes pas matinal, mais il avait pris sur lui pour se forcer à s'extraire du lit le plus tôt possible depuis le début de la guerre, et Niles était toujours allongé à ses côtés lorsqu'il ouvrait les yeux. D'ordinaire, l'iris bleu foncé de son époux se serait plongé dans ses prunelles rouges, et un sourire à la fois tendre et carnassier se serait étiré sur la belle peau hâlée du voleur comme il aurait salué son réveil par une phrase suave et souvent à double sens, comme par exemple "Quel dommage que vous vous réveilliez déjà, j'avais trouvé mille façons bien plus agréables de vous tirer du sommeil..." ou encore "C'est maintenant que vous ouvrez les yeux ? J'espère que ce n'est pas tout ce que nous avons fait hier qui vous a épuisé à ce point...". Yuma sourirait en rabattant l'un de ses bras sur ses yeux pour chasser les dernières bribes de sommeil qui collaient à ses cils, puis il se serait tourné sur le côté pour presser ses lèvres contre celles de Niles, qui aurait tôt fait de glisser amoureusement sa langue dans sa bouche et de l'attirer plus près de lui en entortillant ses doigts dans ses épais cheveux blancs. Ils se seraient embrassés comme ça pendant de longues minutes, avant que Yuma ne roule hors du lit pour échapper aux mains cajoleuses de son mari, qui l'encourageaient à rester allongé entre les draps avec lui afin qu'elles puissent poursuivre plus avant l'exploration de son corps. Parfois, Yuma ne parvenait pas à s'extraire des bras amoureux de Niles du tout, et résultat des courses, ils se levaient très en retard et le jeune prince, tout rougissant, devait affronter les regards qui narquois, qui embarrassés, de ses frères et sœurs.

Mais enfin, cela ne risquait pas d'arriver aujourd'hui, puisque Niles n'était pas là. Yuma soupira, déçu, et demeura une minute allongé sur le dos à s'étirer paresseusement avant de rouler hors du lit. Il se vêtit, se rinça le visage dans le récipient d'eau claire qui trônait sur une commode à l'autre bout de la chambre et sortit. Le château avait déjà commencé à s'animer, leurs alliés circulaient dans la cour, certains étaient déjà en train de s'entraîner près des murailles, les autres bavardaient tranquillement en se rendant à leur activité suivante. Yuma traversait la cour pour se rendre au mess lorsqu'une boule d'énergie aux couettes blondes et mauves lui bondit dessus et s'enroula autour de sa taille, le serrant de toute la force de ses petits bras en gazouillant :

"Grand frère, coucou !

-Bonjour, Élise, lui répondit le jeune prince en souriant. Tu as bien dormi ?"

Il était toujours heureux de voir ses frères et sœurs, et ce matin ne faisait pas exception.

"Très bien ! J'ai fait un rêve vraiment super, dans lequel on était tous les cinq, Xander, Camilla, Léo, toi et moi, sur une immense plage déserte, sauf que le sable était un champ de fleurs et que le ciel était violet -comment a-t-il pu savoir que c'était ma couleur préférée ?-, mais heureusement il y avait toujours la mer, alors toi et moi...

-Élise, se plaignit une voix masculine toute proche, cesse un peu de soûler tout le monde de ton bavardage si tôt le matin !

-Mpfh ! Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut t'en prendre si tu es de mauvaise humeur parce que tu n'as pas eu des neuf heures de sommeil cette nuit, Léo, bouda la petite princesse en lançant un regard farouche au benjamin de ses frères. Et d'abord, figure-toi que mon bavardage n'importune pas Yuma ! Pas vrai, Yuma ?

-Bien sûr, lui assura l'interpelé, amusé. J'aime toujours écouter tes histoires, Élise. Et ne sois pas trop fâchée contre Léo parce qu'il s'est levé du mauvais pied ce matin.

-Evidemment, c'est toujours contre moi qu'on se ligue, râla le persécuté. Vous ne seriez pas de meilleure humeur que moi si vous aviez été réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit et que vous n'étiez pas parvenu à vous rendormir avant l'aube !"

Yuma fut tenté de taquiner son petit frère, mais une voix douce et attendrie le devança :

"Oh, mon petit Léo, il aurait fallu que tu me le dises ! déplora Camilla en s'approchant d'eux, accompagnée de Xander. Je t'aurais préparé une bonne tisane bien chaude et je t'aurais chanté des chansons pour t'aider à te rendormir !"

Léo rougit comme une pivoine et tenta de mettre un terme à l'embarrassante situation :

"Arrête, Camilla ! Ne parle pas si fort ! Tout le monde va t'entendre !

-Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir, tu sais, fit valoir la grande sœur en parlant encore plus fort. C'est de ton âge d'avoir des nuits agitées.

-Camilla !"

Léo semblait maintenant sur le point de se consumer de honte. Et les gloussements étouffés de Yuma et d'Élise, ainsi que le sourire amusé de Xander, ne l'aidaient pas à se sentir moins ridicule.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Léo, je plaisante, sourit Camilla, consentant à mettre un terme à son calvaire.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous tous toujours en train de vous moquer de moi ? marmonna le troisième prince de Nohr, vexé.

-Parce qu'on t'aime, mon frère, répondit affectueusement Xander, qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation. Mais trêve de plaisanteries, trancha-t-il en reprenant son air sérieux. Nous devrions aller prendre le petit-déjeuner. N'oubliez pas que nous partons dans deux heures."

La petite famille se mit en marche ensemble vers le mess.

 _"C'est presque la première fois depuis le début de la guerre que nous prenons le petit-déjeuner tous ensemble_ , s'aperçut Yuma avec étonnement."

Il aurait été normal que toute la fratrie prenne ses repas ensemble, mais les diverses obligations et activités des uns et des autres faisait que, somme toute, ils ne se retrouvaient pas si souvent que ça tous ensemble autour d'une table. Yuma le déplora. Comment leur famille pouvait-elle rester aussi soudée dans l'adversité s'ils se fréquentaient si peu en-dehors du champ de bataille ? Il se promit de consacrer davantage de temps à ses frères et sœurs, ne serait-ce que pour bavarder un instant ou même ne rien faire du tout. Quoi qu'il imaginait mal ses frères rester là à bâiller aux corneilles.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le réfectoire et prirent place à l'une des longues tables poussées contre les murs. A la table voisine, Mozu décrivait timidement l'une des recettes qui faisait la fierté de sa famille à une Peri férue de cuisine très intéressée, et Arthur essayait, à grands renforts de bras qui firent choir une carafe sur le sol, d'exposer à Félicia l'une de ses stratégies pour "se soustraire gracieusement aux bras trop amoureux de la malchance". La famille royale de Nohr s'installa et se régala de tranches de pain complet recouvertes de beurre ou de la confiture faite avec les baies qui poussaient dans la cour du château. Ils burent de grands verres de lait tout en discutant tranquillement les uns avec les autres. Xander et Léo conversèrent du festival d'automne qui approchait, jusqu'à ce que l'aîné se tourne vers Yuma pour l'entretenir de la qualité exceptionnelle d'épées qui avaient attiré son attention dans une boutique voisine; Camilla et Élise débattaient sur la meilleure façon de gracier un ennemi sans paraître trop condescendante, puis de la formation de certains types de nuages avec Léo.

Une fois le petit-déjeuner expédié, la famille royale laissa le soin à Séléna et Kaze, qui étaient de corvée nettoyage des tables et vaisselle, de débarrasser les couverts et chacun retourna vaquer à ses occupations en attendant l'heure du départ. Xander, Yuma et Léo étudièrent une nouvelle fois sur la carte la route qu'ils devaient emprunter et les différentes stratégies à adopter en cas de bataille, tandis qu'Élise s'éloignait pour vérifier l'état des quelques bâtons de soin qu'il leur restait et que Camilla allait faire quelques passes d'armes avec Effie, la vassale et meilleure amie d'Élise, pour s'échauffer en cas de bataille et se tenir prête à découper en tranches tous ceux qui auraient l'audace de s'en prendre à sa famille sur la route.

C'était une matinée ordinaire, au château mystérieux perdu dans un plan astral qui abritait l'unité d'élite du royaume de Nohr. Chacun vaquait à ses occupations et faisait consciencieusement sa part des tâches quotidiennes auxquelles tous devaient participer. Ceux qui souhaitaient affiner leur entrainement s'entraînaient, ceux qui avaient du temps libre pour flâner se détendaient, et ceux qui ressentaient l'envie ou le besoin de retourner dans leur réalité pour se promener ou faire n'importe quoi d'autre quittaient le plan astral. Ils savaient, tous autant qu'ils étaient, à quelle heure ils devaient être de retour au château pour se mettre en route vers l'objectif suivant. C'est pour cela que Yuma ne s'inquiéta pas de l'absence de Niles, pas plus que Léo qui pourtant l'avait comme vassal. Mais à l'heure de se rassembler dans la cour, les deux frères échangèrent un regard déconcerté. Ils firent de nouveau le tour des soldats amassés face à Xander, qui leur rappelait les directives de la journée, scrutèrent soigneusement chaque visage, chaque centimètre carré de terrain, mais rien n'y fit. Ils se retrouvèrent à l'arrière de la foule et échangèrent quelques mots, avant que Yuma ne quitte la place en courant pour gagner ses quartiers privés. Il grimpa à l'échelle pour rejoindre sa chambre dans les arbres, poussa la porte, fouilla la pièce, mais là encore, il fit chou blanc. Décontenancé, il se dépêcha de rebrousser chemin et regagna le rassemblement des soldats, qui le fixèrent tous en silence quand il arriva sur les lieux. Visiblement, Xander avait fini son débriefing et, mis au courant par Léo qui se tenait à ses côtés, le regard confus, il darda ses yeux sur le visage de son frère en attente d'une réponse.

"Il n'est pas dans nos quartiers privés non plus, lui apprit Yuma, qui ne savait pas quoi ressentir -inquiétude ou mécontentement ?."

Xander fronça les sourcils. Cette nouvelle le contrariait visiblement, mais ils n'avaient pas le temps d'attendre.

"Yuma, tu sais comme moi que nous devons partir maintenant si nous voulons éviter toute confrontation inutile avec une patrouille hoshidienne, rappela-t-il.

-Je le sais, Xander, soupira son frère. Et tu as raison. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de l'attendre. Nous devrions nous mettre en route. Il a sûrement été retardé."

Le prince héritier hocha la tête en silence et laissa à Yuma, le véritable chef de l'armée, le soin de prendre la tête des troupes. Ce que le jeune homme fit, le coeur lourd. Il s'efforça de ne pas y penser, cependant. Leur unité d'élite avait besoin de lui. Ce n'était pas le moment de se mettre à rêvasser. Niles avait très bien pu rencontrer un obstacle sur le chemin du retour, ou avoir perdu la notion du temps. Le voleur savait se débrouiller tout seul, de toute façon. Mais il n'empêche, la soudaine et incompréhensible disparition de son époux l'inquiétait.

/

 _[Certes, c'est court. Pas de panique, les suivants seront beaucoup plus longs. Celui-ci est un chapitre d'introduction, il m'a servi à poser le cadre et lancer l'intrigue de la fanfic, et je ne pouvais pas aller trop loin. D'autant plus qu'il va falloir que je travaille le scénario, vu que je n'ai pas encore toutes les étapes en tête, ni même, je l'avoue, une grande partie de l'histoire. Ça risque de prendre du temps. Aussi, je vous encourage à me laisser savoir ce que vous en pensez, d'autant plus que je travaillerai sur deux autres fics (pour Dragon Quest IX et pour Yu-Gi-Oh !) en parallèle à celle-ci, plus des OS sur Night Head Genesis, alors franchement, si personne n'est emballé par ce projet, je risque de le garder de côté. Oh, je le continuerai (j'ai besoin de pluuuus de yaoi Yuma x Niles et d'amour fraternel de Nohr !), mais ce sera peut-être en marge par rapport aux autres. Ou peut-être pas. Sur ce, tchousse !]_


	2. L'attaque du château

**[Voilà, je trouvais que la première version de ce chapitre était nulle, alors je l'ai refait. Vu que personne ne l'a réclamé, je suppose que vous le trouviez mauvais aussi, alors tout le monde sera content. J'ai rajouté du fluff Niles x Yuma, parce que je le peux (et que ce ship est orgasmique).**

 **PS : Je n'ai fini ce chapitre aussi vite que parce que j'étais exilée chez mon grand-père et que mon ordinateur refusait de se connecter à Internet. C'était quitte ou double, parce que mon PC a failli passer par la fenêtre. Mais enfin, ça a permis à Niles et à la famille de Nohr de passer entre mes pattes frustrées. Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit un bien, mais c'était le destin.**

 **PPS : Il y a toujours un lemon à la fin du chapitre. Vous voilà prévenus.]**

"Messire Yuma, quelqu'un approche, annonça Kaze avec un sang-froid parfait, s'arrêtant sans bruit à ses côtés en tête de colonne.

-Est-ce un ami ou un ennemi ? Pouvez-vous me le dire, Kaze ? se tendit le jeune prince, aussitôt sur le qui-vive."

Le reste des troupe s'arrêta derrière lui. Ses frères et sœurs ainsi qu'Azura s'avancèrent silencieusement à ses côtés, prêts à se jeter immédiatement dans la bataille si les circonstances l'exigeaient.

"Je ne saurais pas vous le dire, répondit Kaze. Je l'ai aperçu de loin alors qu'il venait vers notre position à découvert.

-A découvert ? répéta Azura, sceptique. N'est-ce pas un peu risqué de sa part d'aborder une armée en mouvement tout seul et sans la moindre discrétion ?

-Il s'agit peut-être d'un émissaire envoyé d'un village voisin pour se renseigner sur nos intentions, proposa Xander, bien que cette suggestion ne le détendit pas pour autant.

-Ou d'un appât chargé de nous entrainer dans une embuscade, compléta Léo.

-Au lieu de tirer des conclusions hâtives, nous devrions aller lui demander ce qu'il a à nous dire, trancha Yuma."

Son armée était depuis longtemps habituée à ses élans pacifistes et un peu naïfs, même lorsque l'heure était grave, mais il fallait bien admettre que la tendance de leur chef à se jeter volontiers dans les bras d'un ennemi potentiel sous prétexte qu'il ne leur voulait peut-être pas du mal l'affligeait toujours.

"Si nous allons à sa rencontre, nous dévierons de notre itinéraire, rappela Xander. Et nous devons nous dépêcher d'évacuer cette zone avant de tomber sur des troupes hoshidiennes, Yuma.

-Je le sais, Xander, soupira son petit frère. Très bien. Kaze, Shura, pourriez-vous aller à la rencontre de cet inconnu et tenter d'en apprendre plus sur ses intentions ? Puisque nous n'avons pas le temps d'attendre, nous allons poursuivre notre route, mais faites attention où vous mettez les pieds. Si la personne qui essaie de nous aborder est hostile, comme le suggérait Léo, je ne veux pas que nous prenions le risque de tomber dans une embuscade."

Kaze et Shura acquiescèrent brièvement avant de s'éloigner d'une démarche preste et discrète dans la direction opposée à leur avancée. Le reste de l'armée se remit en marche, aussi rapide et silencieuse que peut l'être une petite troupe d'élite comptant vingt-six personnes. Alors qu'ils longeaient un bois, après que Felicia et Jakob eurent disparus dans les fourrées pour s'assurer que nul soldat ne s'y tenait en embuscade, Yuma entendit tout à coup leurs rangs frémir et des bruits de voix s'élever derrière lui. Il se retourna, plus interloqué qu'alarmé, car aucun des leurs ne paraissait tendu ou affolé. Odin et Selena, qui se tenaient juste derrière la fratrie royale, après avoir lâché une exclamation enthousiaste pour l'un et un marmonnement exaspéré pour l'autre, s'écartèrent et laissèrent place à Niles, accompagné de Kaze et de Shura.

"Niles ! s'exclama Yuma, tellement soulagé qu'un sourire illumina son visage sans qu'il puisse l'en empêcher. Vous voilà enfin ! Où étiez-vous passé pendant tout ce temps ?

-J'avais des... affaires urgentes à régler, répondit le hors-la-loi sans s'étaler, visiblement à dessein. Elles ont pris plus de temps que prévu, voilà la raison pour laquelle je suis en retard.

-Affaires urgentes ou pas, tu es tenu d'être à l'heure quand nous partons au combat, s'exaspéra Léo en croisant les bras d'agacement. Tu savais très bien à quelle heure nous devions quitter le plan astral et que tu te devais d'y être à temps. Tu as failli nous retarder. J'en attends mieux de mon premier vassal, Niles.

-Pardonnez-moi, Messire Léo, s'excusa platement le voleur en essayant de se départir de son sourire un peu moqueur. Je ferai en sorte que ça ne se reproduise plus.

-J'espère pour toi, soupira son seigneur.

-Ainsi donc, l'homme qui venait dans notre direction, c'était vous ? intervint Yuma pour changer de conversation, maintenant que l'incident était clos. Comment avez-vous fait pour nous retrouver sans la carte ?

-J'ai une excellente mémoire des lieux, Yuma, expliqua son époux en souriant légèrement devant une question aussi naïve. Je me suis simplement souvenu de l'itinéraire que vous nous aviez montré sur la carte et je suis parvenu à le rallier depuis un point de départ différent du vôtre.

-Waouh, c'est très impressionnant ! s'enthousiasma Élise. Vous pourriez m'apprendre à faire pareil ? Moi aussi je veux être capable de retrouver notre armée sans carte !

-Bien sûr, Madame.

-En tout cas, ça fait plaisir de vous revoir ! enchaîna la petite princesse. Vous nous avez inquiétez en disparaissant comme ça ! Ne causez plus jamais autant de tracas à notre Yuma, d'accord ?

\- Élise, voyons ! protesta son grand frère en s'empourprant sous le regard ravageur du hors-la-loi. Niles a le droit de s'absenter où il veut, non ? Du moment qu'il revient sain et sauf, nous n'avons pas besoin de l'empêcher de vaquer à ses occupations.

-Mais grand frère, tu avais l'air tellement inquiet...

-C'est vrai, Élise, et je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour moi. Mais l'incident est clos, alors inutile de revenir là-dessus, d'accord ?

-Je vous remercie également de vous être fait du soucis pour moi, Madame, ajouta Niles. Je vous promets que ça ne se reproduira plus.

-D'accord !

-Puisque tout est bien qui finit bien, nous pourrions peut-être repartir ? soupira Xander, certes bien content qu'ils aient retrouvé l'un des leurs, mais voyant bien, lui, que le temps pressait.

-Bien sûr, Xander. Nous sommes désolés, s'excusa Yuma, embarrassé. Reprenons notre route !"

Il n'eut cependant pas l'occasion d'ouvrir la voie comme il en avait l'intention, car on le saisit discrètement par la manche.

"Alors ? Je vous ai manqué ? murmura Niles à son oreille en l'entrainant en marge du groupe."

Yuma s'autorisa à sourire bêtement alors qu'ils étaient en pleine campagne militaire risquée dans une zone ennemie inexplorée, et que le temps les pressait. Non, ce n'était pas le moment de compter fleurette à Niles sur le bas-côté tandis que les autres progressaient à couvert, prudents et aux aguets. Il était un prince meneur de troupes, et ce serait irresponsable de sa part de se disperser de la sorte. Ses soldats avaient besoin de lui, et quand bien même, ils avaient des choses plus urgentes à faire. Progresser sans bruit, voilà quelle était leur priorité. Niles et lui avaient beau nager dans la guimauve et se comporter un peu niaisement par moment, il fallait passer outre et se concentrer. Se concentrer... être à l'affut... mener son unité... C'était malheureusement beaucoup plus facile à dire qu'à faire, surtout quand le hors-la-loi glissa ses doigts entre les siens, puis se rapprocha pour déposer un tendre baiser sur sa joue. Yuma rougit jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles et tâcha de gronder le fautif :

"Niles ! protesta-t-il à mi-voix pour éviter d'attirer l'attention des autres sur eux. Ce n'est pas le moment ! Nous sommes en plein territoire ennemi, c'est dangereux ici !

-Il paraît que le danger attise la passion, prétendit le voleur, ravi de la situation. Nous pourrions peut-être expérimenter ça ici et maintenant, vous et moi ?

-Niles !"

Yuma coula un regard vers la colonne de soldats pour s'assurer que personne ne les regardait, puis il s'immobilisa et comme il tenait toujours sa main, Niles dut faire de même. Avec un soupir excédé, le jeune prince referma ses doigts sur le manteau noir de son époux et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser avec autant de passion que de frustration. Il ne le vit pas à cause de ses yeux clos, mais Niles haussa un sourcil intrigué, tant ça ne lui ressemblait pas de se montrer aussi déraisonnable, puis il l'enlaça par la taille et répondit volontiers à ses baisers. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, au bout desquelles Yuma s'écarta, essoufflé, et lança un regard -espérait-il- agacé au hors-la-loi.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vienne de faire ça, se morigéna-t-il, honteux de son comportement. Ça me fait très plaisir de vous retrouver, Niles, mais par pitié, cessez de me chercher comme ça ! Ne souriez pas bêtement ! Je sais que vous le faites exprès !

-Pardon, s'excusa le voleur de bonne grâce. Mais il est terriblement difficile de vous résister."

Il plongea sur son amant pour lui déposer un ou deux baisers dans le cou, en exhalant un bruit qui ressemblait presque à un petit rire.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? demanda Yuma, intrigué. Vous semblez bien guilleret, aujourd'hui.

-Je suis simplement reconnaissant d'être avec vous."

Il lui ravit sa bouche une nouvelle fois puis l'entraina à la suite des autres. De nouveau dans les rangs, il lui avait lâché la main, mais un sourire idiot continua d'orner ses lèvres.

/

Yuma fronça les sourcils et fouilla la nuit du regard. Il était certain d'avoir ouï un bruit ténu, sur sa gauche, le bruit de quelqu'un qui essaie de se faire discret. Qui se cache. Et alors qu'il se trouvait dans la cour du château, c'était louche. Personne ne prendrait la peine d'être silencieux dans cette immense étendue de sable déserte, où on ne risquait pas de déranger qui que ce soit, surtout à cette heure où tout le monde était rentré se coucher. Yuma aurait pu l'ignorer, accuser la paranoïa ou une éventuelle hallucination auditive, mais un frisson d'appréhension lui parcourait la colonne vertébrale et il ne pouvait pas passer outre.

Précautionneusement, le jeune prince avança vers l'origine du bruit, quelque part vers l'une des entrées cochères, réservées aux domestiques lorsqu'ils charriaient du linge. Il espéra que ce n'était qu'une servante terminant ses tâches avant d'aller se coucher, mais il fut vite détrompé. Le visage qui s'éclaira un instant à la lumière de la lune lui était parfaitement inconnu et les vêtements portés par sa propriétaire étaient ceux d'un bandit de grand chemin, comme on en trouvait dans les bas-fonds de Nohr.

"Hé ! Attendez un instant ! cria Yuma en direction de l'inconnue."

Malheureusement, elle sursauta et bondit aussitôt dans le couloir s'ouvrant derrière la porte cochère.

"Revenez !"

Yuma s'élança à sa suite dans les marches raides et inégales, mais elle devait avoir l'habitude de ce genre de passage car elle disparut très rapidement de sa vue. Il émergea dans la buanderie, déserte comme il fallait s'y attendre. Désormais tout à fait circonspect, Yuma se colla au mur pour se fondre le mieux possible dans l'ombre et quitta précautionneusement la pièce. Les couloirs étaient déserts, mais le jeune dragon surprit une autre silhouette inconnue traverser rapidement le corridor, loin devant lui. Le coeur battant, il commença à la suivre, quand, sur sa droite, un froissement d'étoffe se fit entendre. Ce son avait été si ténu et si léger que, s'il avait été un poil plus distrait, Yuma ne l'aurait pas remarqué. Son pouls s'accéléra et il s'apprêtait à dégainer son épée en faisant volte-face, mais au dernier moment, il reconnut la silhouette qui se dirigeait vers lui à la faveur d'un coup de vent qui écarta un pan du manteau noir. Surpris, rassuré et stupidement heureux, il laissa Niles se couler à côté de lui.

"Vous voilà enfin, Yuma, souffla le voleur avec un soulagement manifeste."

Un si grand soulagement, d'ailleurs, qu'il empoigna son époux par le menton et lui posa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres. Yuma cligna des yeux, de plus en plus préoccupé. Il ne s'agissait pas là d'une tentative de flirt au beau milieu d'une mission de repérage, comme le hors-la-loi savait si bien le faire, mais d'une preuve de profond soulagement. Et si Niles montrait aussi ouvertement à quel point il était soulagé de le trouver entier, ça ne pouvait être que grave.

"Que se passe-t-il ici, Niles ? s'inquiéta-t-il à mi-voix. Est-ce que vous savez d'où viennent ces gens ?"

Le voleur ne répondit rien, et à cause de l'obscurité Yuma ne distinguait pas l'expression de son visage. Cependant, sa posture laissait à penser qu'il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait et comment faire face à ces mystérieux envahisseurs.

"Niles ? insista le jeune prince. Me cacheriez-vous quelque chose ?

-Non, répondit le hors-la-loi un peu vite. Je... réfléchissais, voilà tout. Nous devrions nous rendre auprès de vos frères et sœurs pour assurer leur protection.

-Vous pensez donc que la cible de cette attaque est la famille royale ?

-C'est exact. Et en tant que vassal de Messire Léo, je me dois d'être à ses côtés pour l'aider à repousser ces... envahisseurs."

Ils avaient progressé silencieusement le long du couloir obscur et parvinrent bientôt à une intersection.

"En ce qui me concerne, je ne suis pas trop inquiet pour Léo, avoua Yuma bien que son instinct de grand frère le tiraillât pour aller porter secours au jeune prince. Il est vraiment redoutable. En revanche, la situation d'Élise me préoccupe. Effie et Arthur sont avec elle, mais nous ne serons pas trop de trois pour la protéger. Je vais rejoindre ses appartements pendant que vous chercherez Léo, d'accord ?"

Il n'attendait pas de réponse et s'apprêtait à gravir les marches vers la chambre de sa sœur quand Niles le rattrapa vitement par le bras en laissant échapper un "Non !" presque inaudible.

"Qu'y-a-t-il ? s'enquit Yuma, médusé. Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

Sans un mot, son époux le tira près de lui et ne se résigna par à lâcher son vêtement.

"Si cela ne vous ennuie pas, souffla Niles, je préfèreriez que vous restiez avec moi pour rejoindre Messire Léo. Les lieux son risqués en ce moment et je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose.

-Niles, voyons. Je sais me débrouiller tout seul. Vous le savez, n'est-ce-pas ?"

Inquiet de voir son époux se mettre à le surprotéger, tout à coup, Yuma prit son visage entre ses mains et tenta de fouiller son oeil à la faveur d'un pâle rayon de lune.

"Vous le savez, Niles, insista-t-il.

-Oui..., avoua le hors-la-loi à contrecœur.

-Alors ne vous faites pas tant de souci, lui conseilla son époux sur un ton qu'il s'efforçait de rendre plus léger. Ces envahisseurs, quels qu'ils soient, ne m'empêcheront pas de secourir ma famille et je n'ai pas peur d'eux.

-Yuma, je préfèrerais quand même que vous m'accompagniez ce soir, répéta Niles en se mordant la lèvre."

Il n'en dit pas la raison, mais son oeil brillait d'appréhension, cette fois. Comme ils avaient assez perdu de temps comme ça, le jeune dragon se résigna.

"Très bien, capitula-t-il. Dans ce cas, rendons-nous dans les quartiers de Léo. Vite !"

Ils gravirent les marches quatre à quatre et faillirent se cogner dans Odin, qui arrivait en sens inverse.

"Ah, vous voilà ! s'exclama le mage noir avant qu'ils aient l'occasion d'ouvrir la bouche. Par pitié, dites-moi que vous savez où se trouve Messire Léo !

-Odin, j'espérais que vous seriez avec lui, grimaça Yuma, qui réalisa immédiatement que si même ses gardes du corps ne savaient pas où son frère se trouvait, la situation risquait de mal tourner. Où était-il la dernière fois que vous l'avez vu ?

-Dans ses appartements, comme tous les soirs ! Je ne me suis absenté qu'un instant, et quand je suis revenu, outre ces malandrins qui se sont introduits dans le château sans y être invités, je n'ai croisé personne !"

Yuma se tourna vers Niles pour écouter ses propositions -étonné d'ailleurs que son époux n'ait pas placé une plaisanterie vexante sur le parler anormalement banal d'Odin-, et fut frappé par sa pâleur. On eût dit qu'il venait de recevoir une tonne de briques sur la tête.

"Niles ? s'inquiéta Yuma. Savez-vous où mon frère peut se trouver ?

-J'ai bien peur que non, Yuma, souffla le hors-la-loi. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que nous devons le retrouver au plus vite, sinon, je redoute ce qui pourrait arriver."

Jusqu'alors, Yuma ne se faisait pas trop de souci sur la capacité de son frère à se défendre seul, mais l'inquiétude de son mari commençait à accroître la sienne, et ce fut fébrilement qu'il tenta de trouver une solution.

"Bon, très bien... Odin, j'aimerais que vous montiez dans les appartements d'Élise pour vous assurer qu'elle va bien. Je sais que votre rôle est de protéger Léo, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en voyant le vassal ouvrir la bouche, mais mon frère peut se débrouiller seul, contrairement à Élise, qui est beaucoup plus vulnérable. Niles et moi allons partir à la recherche de Léo, vous pourrez... "

Le jeune prince se figea soudain. Tous ses sens draconiens semblaient s'être réveillés d'un seul coup, et son ouïe particulièrement développée captait des sons d'épées qui s'entrechoquent et de décharges magiques. Son sang rugissait dans ses veines, comme s'il le poussait dans la direction du bruit, et alors qu'il allait en informer les vassaux de son frère, un choc sourd se fit entendre. Puis le fracas d'un meuble qui s'écroule, suivi d'un craquement sec et d'un curieux gargouillis. Le cri de souffrance qui résonna alors, loin dans le château, envoya un frisson d'épouvante dans tout le corps de Yuma. Il hurla à son tour et fit sursauter Odin et Niles, qui, eux, n'avaient rien entendu.

"LÉO !

-Yuma ? Yuma, revenez ! C'est dangereux ! tenta de le retenir le hors-la-loi, affolé de le voir détaler sans la moindre précaution vers l'origine du bruit."

Le jeune prince ne l'entendit pas; son coeur le poussait à se précipiter toujours plus vite vers le cri qu'il venait d'entendre et qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille. Il dévala les escaliers, traversa les couloirs comme une tornade et bondit dans l'une des bibliothèques du château. La partie de la pièce dans laquelle il déboucha était vide; il pressa le pas entre les étagères, vers le fond de la pièce. Son coeur, pulsant de toute la force de son appréhension, manqua un battement lorsqu'il émergea au détour d'un rayonnage. Léo se tenait à terre contre l'une des étagères, moitié assis, moitié étendu sur le sol, la main écrasée sous la botte d'un homme très grand, portant barbe grise et cheveux longs, aux yeux brillant d'un éclat métallique. Le troisième prince de Nohr était pâle comme un linge et de grosses perles de sueur roulaient sur ses tempes et empoissaient ses cheveux blonds. Malgré sa grimace de douleur, ses yeux bruns étaient rivés au visage de son adversaire avec dégoût et colère, malgré son évidente humiliation. S'il avait crié, s'il était si livide, si son visage était empreint de souffrance, c'était parce que son assaillant tenait une grande épée aux bords crénelés enfoncée profondément dans la chair de son épaule, tellement, pour tout dire, que la pointe engluée de sang ressortait de l'autre côté, à la grande horreur de Yuma.

"Voici donc le troisième prince de Nohr à ma merci, remarqua l'intrus comme s'il se renseignait du temps qu'il faisait dehors. J'avais l'intention de vous garder en vie, mais je pense que vous tuer serait une meilleure idée. Oui, vous êtes connu pour votre cruauté, Messire, et je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous prenne l'envie de chercher à vous venger."

Léo sembla sur le point de répondre quelque chose, mais l'homme dégagea sèchement son épée des chairs transpercées du jeune prince, en un écœurant bruit de succion qui couvrit à peine le hurlement de sa victime. Puis, il leva de nouveau sa lame, et...

Yuma aurait pu jurer qu'à cet instant, son coeur cessait de battre, et que cette soudaine absence de palpitations dans sa poitrine rendit le rugissement du sang dans ses veines encore plus assourdissant. Tout son organisme se figea, glacé, à l'exception de ses jambes, qui le poussèrent en avant et le portèrent à toute allure vers la forme vulnérable de son frère. Aucun cri ne trouva la force de jaillir hors de sa gorge; il bondit simplement devant Léo pour le protéger et dans un même mouvement, son corps se couvrit d'écailles argentées, ses os craquèrent tandis que toute sa physionomie se modifiait, des cornes noires transpercèrent la peau de son front, ses mains et ses pieds se changèrent en pattes griffues alors qu'il touchait terre, des ailes crevèrent son dos et une queue serpentine se déploya derrière lui. Il ancra ses pattes puissantes dans le marbre au sol, juste devant son frère, le recouvrant à moitié de son ombre gigantesque, sa queue de reptile fouettant l'air avec rage. Alors qu'il était sur le point de lancer sa tête cornue dans le ventre de l'homme qui menaçait son petit frère, il reconnut tout à coup l'arme que l'assaillant venait de pointer sur sa gorge. C'était un dracocide. Si elle s'enfonçait entre les écailles du jeune prince, comme peu d'armes en étaient capables, elle n'aurait pas le moindre mal à le dépecer en quelques secondes. Comme elle était sur le point de le faire avec Léo. Yuma suspendit son attaque et se figea.

"Yuma, recule..., souffla son frère d'une voix faible, visiblement sur le point de tourner de l'oeil. Tu ne peux rien faire contre un dracocide, ne fais pas l'idiot.

-Et je te laisse là ? s'indigna le grand frère en foudroyant leur opposant de ses yeux de dragon. C'est toi qui fais l'idiot, Léo. Il est hors de question que je t'abandonne !"

Le troisième prince de Nohr ne rétorqua rien, à bout de force. Yuma sentit sa fureur le quitter, remplacée par la peur et la lassitude. Comme il ne pouvait rien faire de plus, il reprit forme humaine. Ecailles et appendices draconiens disparurent, chair humaine et cheveux blancs reprirent leur place. Malgré cette forme nettement plus faible que l'autre, il resta résolument planté devant son frère, les bras en croix, faisant barrière de son corps pour le protéger. L'homme n'avait pas bronché, et il avait même ajusté nonchalamment la pointe de son arme sur la gorge pâle du jeune prince.

"Epargnez mon frère, je vous en prie, plaida ce dernier. Je vous donnerai tout ce que vous voulez, mais ne lui faites pas de mal.

-Yuma...

-S'il vous plaît, insista le jeune dragon. Si c'est de l'argent, des terres, une vengeance que vous voulez, je suis à votre disposition. Si vous désirez la mort d'un membre de la famille royale de Nohr, tuez-moi. Mais laissez mon frère en vie.

-Yuma, ça suffit ! protesta faiblement Léo. Je peux me défendre tout seul ! Et puis, à quoi ça nous avancera si tu meurs ?

-Léo, je ne laisserai pas te tuer !

-Taisez-vous."

Ils se turent. Autant qu'ils voulaient se chamailler pour défendre le droit de l'autre de vivre, c'était cet homme qui détenait véritablement ce pouvoir. Il pouvait trancher la gorge de celui qu'il voulait, voire les assassiner tous les deux si tel était son désir. Il suffisait pour cela d'un seul geste et...

Niles se précipita dans la pièce. Yuma et Léo tournèrent leur visage vers lui, pris au dépourvu, mais leur assaillant était décidemment doté d'un sang-froid à toute épreuve, car il ne cilla même pas et dégaina un long coutelas de sa ceinture pour le pointer sur le nouvel arrivant, sans quitter des yeux le jeune prince à l'autre bout de son épée. Le nouveau venu se figea, le visage empreint d'un mélange d'appréhension et de terreur.

"Niles ! Faites attention, cet homme n'hésitera pas à vous transpercer de son poignard ! le prévint Yuma, l'estomac noué.

-Yuma, grimaça son époux, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de déguerpir comme ça ? Vous vous êtes mis dans une position très délicate."

Son oeil passa de son maître étendu au sol, l'épaule souillée du sang qui s'écoulait jusque par terre, à son amant tenu à la merci de l'épée pointée sur sa gorge. Puis, il regarda leur assaillant, les dents serrées en une grimace de pure fureur, mais aussi d'autre chose que Yuma ne parvint pas à identifier. Un échange silencieux parut s'opérer entre les deux hommes, puis le plus âgé des deux, en un long mouvement fluide, se déplaça rapidement dans la pièce, contourna Yuma tout en le gardant à la merci de son épée et le poussa vers Niles. Le jeune prince recula, déboussolé par cette attitude, mais également soulagé par la confuse impression que l'homme s'apprêtait à les laisser en paix. Il avait presque raison. Leur ennemi rengaina son dracocide, mais jeta son poignard droit vers eux en un geste précis et mortel. Yuma n'eut que le temps de voir la lame argentée filer en direction de son visage et d'ouïr le "Non !" d'horreur de Léo, avant qu'un bras fort s'enroule précipitamment autour de sa nuque et le plaque au sol. L'arme se ficha dans la porte derrière eux tandis que le jeune prince se retrouvait le nez contre les dalles grises. Le premier moment de confusion passé, il releva la tête avec empressement et ne put que constater que l'homme avait disparu. Sans doute s'était-il échappé par la fenêtre qui s'ouvrait derrière lui.

Yuma demeura un moment à terre, à plat ventre sur les dalles, le bras de Niles fermement enveloppé autour de ses épaules, puis son coeur bondit d'anxiété lorsqu'il se remémora l'état inquiétant de Léo et il se remit précipitamment debout. Il accourut après de son frère, s'agenouilla, l'enlaça presque en le prenant par les épaules.

"Léo ? Léo, tu m'entends ? Tu peux me répondre ? le pressa-t-il, désespéré."

Léo gémit faiblement, si pâle qu'on aurait dit que tout le sang contenu dans son corps s'était échappé par la plaie ouverte de son épaule. Il était encore conscient, cependant, ses yeux bruns cillaient péniblement et il tâchait de garder la tête à peu près droite, et dans son état cela suscitait l'admiration.

"Il faut endiguer le flot de sang, observa Niles qui s'était accroupi à côté de son époux. Tenez, prenez ceci pour faire un garrot pendant que moi, je..."

Il s'était défaussé de sa cape tout en parlant et la tendait à Yuma, qui avait les mains déjà rouges de sang de les avoir appuyées de toutes ses forces sur la blessure de son frère. Mais ils n'eurent pas le loisir de mettre en pratique les directives du hors-la-loi, car un groupe déboula soudain dans la pièce. Avant que Niles et Yuma n'aient le temps de redouter une nouvelle attaque ennemie, ils reconnurent Xander, Azura, Élise et Camilla, menés par Odin. Après que le deuxième prince de Nohr se soit précipité au secours de son frère, Niles avait intimé à Odin d'aller chercher de l'aide auprès des aînés de la famille royale, qui heureusement avaient eu la même idée de Yuma et étaient déjà en chemin pour rallier les appartements d'Élise.

"Que s'est-il passé, ici ? s'enquit Xander devant le désordre d'étagères renversées et de livres éparpillés.

-Oh, par les dieux, Léo ! s'étouffa Camilla, horrifiée, en découvrant leur frère gisant sur le sol. Qui t'a fait ça ? Dis-le-moi, que je lui fasse passer l'envie de brandir de nouveau une arme contre notre famille !

-Camilla, on n'a pas le temps pour ça ! la coupa Élise, au bord des larmes. Il faut qu'on soigne Léo, sinon... sinon..."

Ils s'étaient tous précipités à ses côtés et le détaillaient sous toutes les coutures d'un regard qui épouvanté, qui angoissé.

"Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, intervint Xander pour éviter que sa cadette ne panique. Nous devons le transporter à l'infirmerie immédiatement. Élise, ne t'effondre pas, s'il te plaît. Léo aura besoin que tu le soignes une fois arrivé là-bas, et pour ça, tu dois te concentrer."

Son ton était ferme, mais doux. Il savait exactement doser ses paroles en leur injectant suffisamment d'autorité pour se faire obéir immédiatement, mais également atténuer leur froideur afin de rassurer et d'apaiser ses interlocuteurs, si vraiment il en avait besoin. Ce ton fonctionna sur Élise, comme toujours, et elle s'essuya le nez d'un revers très peu élégant du bras.

"Tu as raison ! affirma-t-elle bravement. Je dois rester forte pour Léo ! Je me rends immédiatement à l'infirmerie pour préparer les bâtons de soin !

-Élise, attends ! la rappela Xander, soucieux, en la voyant détaler dans le couloir. Nous ne savons pas encore si tous les envahisseurs ont été chassés du château !

-Je vais la suivre, le rassura Azura en se dépêchant d'emboiter le pas à sa sœur.

-Niles, va avec elle. Je compte sur toi pour assurer leur protection !

-Bien sûr, Messire Xander."

Le hors-la-loi quitta la pièce à la suite des deux princesses et le prince héritier put de nouveau se concentrer sur son jeune frère. Camilla et Yuma lui touchaient chacun un bras avec inquiétude, et de l'autre le jeune prince s'efforçait d'endiguer le flot de sang qui s'écoulait toujours de la blessure de son frère.

Xander fronça les sourcils, indécis. Il était exclu qu'ils demandent à Léo de se lever, car il ne parviendrait jamais à tenir debout et, même s'ils le soutenaient, d'une part il allait être délicat de soulever son bras blessé, et d'autre part cela prendrait un temps considérable de l'acheminer jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Et du temps, ils étaient tous conscients, du fond de leur angoisse, qu'ils n'en avaient pas.

"Nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'alternatives, déclara Xander. Léo, je vais te porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie."

L'intéressé battit des paupières, certes affaibli mais encore capable de saisir le sens de ce qu'on lui disait. Et l'idée d'être porté par son grand frère était quand même assez humiliante, à son âge. Quoi qu'il ait toujours rêvé de bénéficier d'autant d'attention de la part de son frère et de sa sœur que Yuma, son orgueil l'empêchait dans le même temps de quémander ces marques de tendresse, car il passerait alors, de son point de vue, pour un petit garçon faible de qui il fallait s'occuper, et donc indigne d'être pris au sérieux. Et avec tous les efforts qu'il avait déployés pour tenter de devenir l'égal de Xander, il était hors de question qu'il mette tout par terre en se laissant porter comme un enfant.

"Ce... ce ne sera pas nécessaire, balbutia-t-il. Donne-moi juste une minute et je...

-J'ai bien peur de devoir insister, mon frère, le coupa Xander, de plus en plus inquiet. Tu as déjà perdu beaucoup trop de sang. Ta fierté ne te sera d'aucune utilité si tu meurs maintenant."

Léo gémit et rendit les armes, trop faible pour se battre. Xander mit un genou à terre devant lui, et Camilla et Yuma s'écartèrent pour lui laisser le champ libre. Il passa un de ses bras autour du dos du plus jeune de ses frères avec précaution, puis l'autre sous ses genoux, le cala fermement contre lui et se redressa.

"Camilla, Yuma, assurez-vous que tous les envahisseurs sont partis, ordonna-t-il ensuite à ce qu'il restait de sa fratrie. Si vous croisez nos soldats, dites-leur de faire comme vous puis de se réunir dans la cour. Qu'ils fassent passer le message autour d'eux !

-Compris !"

La belliciste et le dragon s'éclipsèrent et Xander ramena son jeune frère à l'infirmerie. C'était une sensation étrange, pensa Léo pendant deux moments de lucidité, de se faire porter comme cela par son grand frère. Il avait passé l'âge d'être couvé de cette manière mais il devait bien admettre que, s'il laissa son orgueil en veille quelques instants, c'était très agréable. Il se sentait choyé, protégé, ainsi blotti entre les bras forts de son grand frère, son coeur cognant délicatement contre sa joue, son odeur familière emplissant son nez. Il finit par perdre plus ou moins connaissance, mais la sensation d'être dorloté demeura présente dans sa torpeur, et il devait bien admettre qu'il s'était rarement senti aussi bien.

/

"Je crois que les lieux sont de nouveau sûrs, Xander. Nous avons fouillé le château de fond en comble avec les autres soldats. Tous les envahisseurs ont l'air d'avoir quitté les lieux.

-Très bien. Tu leur as dit de se rassembler dans la cour ?

-Oui, comme tu l'avais demandé. Ils n'attendent que toi."

Le prince héritier hocha la tête, autant pour le remercier que pour signifier qu'il prenait congé, et se leva de la chaise où il s'était laissé tomber. Yuma et Camilla le suivirent des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse, puis se précipitèrent vers Léo. Etendu sur un lit, torse nu pour que leur petite sœur puisse avoir une meilleure vue sur la plaie de son épaule, le jeune prince était enveloppé dans le halo bleu du bâton de soin qu'Élise maintenait au-dessus de lui.

"Comment tu te sens, Léo ? s'inquiéta Yuma.

-Comment j'ai l'air d'aller, à ton avis ? râla son frère, probablement humilié de se trouver dans une position aussi vulnérable. Ce moins que rien m'a transpercé l'épaule !

-Mon pauvre petit chéri, se lamenta Camilla en lui passant affectueusement la main dans les cheveux. Comment ces vauriens ont-ils osé s'en prendre à un garçon aussi adorable ?

-Adorable ? Camilla, tu ne m'aides pas vraiment à me sentir mieux, là, protesta Léo en rougissant. Finalement, je me demande si je n'aurais pas dû le laisser m'achever.

-Léo, ne dis pas des choses pareilles ! le gronda Élise qui, maintenant qu'elle avait fini de soigner leur frère, s'était défaussée de son bâton de soin. On a tous eu tellement peur ! Je ne veux jamais qu'une telle chose se reproduise !"

Elle se jeta au cou de Léo et le serra de toute la force de ses petits bras, sourde aux protestations embarrassées de l'objet de ses soins.

"Et toi, tout va bien, mon petit Yuma ? s'enquit la voix douce de Camilla au-dessus des chamailleries de Léo et d'Élise. Ça a dû être affreux de retrouver notre Léo dans cet état.

-Ça a été un choc pour tout le monde, Camilla, répondit le jeune prince en levant les yeux vers elle. Tout ce qui importe maintenant, c'est que nous soyons tous sains et saufs.

-Oui, tu as raison. Mais ces vermines ne perdent rien pour attendre, crois-moi ! Lorsque nous leur aurons mis la main dessus, elles regretteront le jour où elles ont eu l'idée stupide de s'en prendre à ma famille !

-Du calme, Camilla. Si nous les retrouvons, nous devrions plutôt leur demander comment ils sont parvenus à localiser le château et s'immiscer dans le plan astral. Je pensais que seule Lilith était capable de nous ouvrir le passage.

-Cela m'inquiète, à moi aussi. Cela voudrait dire que nous ne sommes plus en sécurité, même ici."

Ils demeurèrent dans un silence songeur jusqu'au retour de Xander.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as dit aux soldats ? s'enquit Yuma, curieux.

-J'ai doublé les effectifs de gardes au château, augmenté le nombre de sentinelles par zone de surveillance et ordonné de quadriller même les lieux que nous pensions inutiles à surveiller. Cet incident ne doit jamais se reproduire. Jamais !"

Le grand frère profita de ce qu'il avait envoyé tous les vassaux s'assurer une dernière fois que les lieux étaient sûrs pour laisser tomber d'une voix sombre :

"Quelqu'un nous a trahis. Il n'y a pas d'autre explication possible.

-Tu es sûr de toi, Xander ? soupira Yuma, rechignant à remettre en doute la loyauté de leurs alliés. Ils ont très bien pu nous suivre jusqu'ici sans qu'on s'en rende compte.

-Certes, mais il n'y avait aucun moyen pour eux de rentrer ici sans avoir connaissance du signal que nous utilisons pour que Lilith ouvre l'accès au plan astral, le contra son grand frère. Ça ne peut être que l'un d'entre nous qui a vendu la mèche, c'est impossible autrement.

-Tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier ?

-Non, mais je tiens à ce que nous redoublions de prudence à partir de maintenant. Ce pourrait être n'importe qui.

-Xander, tu ne peux pas nous demander de nous méfier de nos alliés ! s'indigna Yuma. Si nous sommes parvenus à aller aussi loin ensemble, c'est parce que nous croyons les uns en les autres ! Si tu défais cela, notre armée se disloquera !

-Mon cher Yuma, sois raisonnable, tenta de le raisonner Camilla. Nous ne pouvons pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Qu'arrivera-t-il la prochaine fois ? Si nous ne faisons pas attention, ces envahisseurs pourraient avoir raison de l'un d'entre nous ! Tu ne voudrais pas que ça arrive, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Quand bien même, ce n'est pas dans ma façon de faire de me méfier de mes alliés, s'entêta son petit frère.

-Mon frère, ta naïveté te perdra, s'apitoya Léo, de loin le plus exaspéré par la candeur de Yuma.

-Non, il a raison, soupira Xander en se frottant le front, las et fatigué. Si son armée a triomphé de tant d'épreuves, c'est parce qu'elle est soudée par la confiance et les liens qui se sont développés entre les soldats. C'est sa façon de faire, et nous ne pouvons pas lui demander d'en changer."

Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de son frère aux cheveux blancs et conclut :

"Nous ferons comme tu l'as décidé, jeune prince. J'espère simplement que tu es certain de ta décision.

-Je le suis, Xander. Même si nous avons été trahis, je ne remettrai pas la loyauté de mes alliés en doute, c'est hors de question.

-Je me demande ce qu'Azura penserait de tout ça. Où est-elle passée, d'ailleurs ?

-Elle fait le tour du château avec les autres. Je suppose qu'ils rentreront tous dans leurs quartiers après m'avoir fait leur rapport. Il est tard."

Xander fit courir son regard sur ses jeunes frères et sœurs, assis qui sur le matelas de Léo, qui debout près du lit, et ajouta :

"Vous devriez aller vous coucher, vous aussi. Je vais rester ici pour recevoir nos vassaux puis je raccompagnerai Léo dans sa chambre et je me retirerai aussi. Nous allons avoir besoin de forces pour affronter les épreuves qui nous attendent."

Ils tombaient tous de fatigue et, las, aucun n'eut envie de protester. Yuma se leva le premier mais, avant de prendre congé de sa fratrie, il se pencha une dernière fois sur Léo et posa sa main sur son bras. Le jeune prince répondit à son regard encore un peu inquiet par une pression sur sa main. Ils se sourirent et Yuma laissa sa main reposer quelques instants sur le bras de Léo avant de saluer de nouveau ses autres frères et sœurs et de s'éclipser vers ses quartiers privés. Chemin faisant, il se demanda si Niles reviendrait avant qu'il s'assoupisse.

/

Le baiser que Niles lui donna faillit lui couper le souffle. Il avait capturé ses lèvres sitôt avoir refermé la porte derrière lui, et tout en glissant amoureusement sa langue dans sa bouche pour approfondir leur baiser, il l'avait guidé jusqu'au lit à reculons avant de l'y faire choir sur le dos avec précaution et de s'avancer sur lui. Yuma rompit brièvement le contact pour pouvoir reprendre son souffle et s'installer plus confortablement entre les oreillers. Il n'eut pas besoin de tendre les bras pour enlacer son amant par le cou et attirer de nouveau sa bouche contre la sienne, car à peine eût-il cessé de se caler contre les coussins et avait-il esquissé un geste que Niles se penchait de nouveau sur lui et l'embrassait. Ses baisers étaient profonds, intenses et charnels, il dévorait sa bouche avec un désir brûlant qui faisait un peu perdre la tête à Yuma, quoi qu'il fût tout aussi empressé à lui rendre ses baisers. Pour rien au monde le jeune prince aurait voulu être ailleurs. Il s'était rarement senti aussi bien que dans ce lieu, une pièce claire, confortable, chaleureuse, dans un lit moelleux, et en cette compagnie -le hors-la-loi dont il avait fini par tomber amoureux- et livré à une telle activité. Certes, la première fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour, Niles et lui, cela avait été laborieux. Leur nuit de noces n'en avait pas fini tant le jeune prince ne cessait de se poser des questions et de se raidir d'embarras, se tortillant sans arrêt tant cette situation lui paraissait invraisemblable. Mais il devait bien admettre que, depuis, il avait totalement changé d'avis. Ce n'était pas embarrassant, c'était _fichtrement bon_. Et, même si Niles était presque toujours celui qui prenait l'initiative, Yuma n'était pas le moins empressé à finir empêtré dans ses bras, prémices d'un moment charnel -et non pas "d'une nuit charnelle", car justement ce n'était pas toujours la nuit. Peu importe, Niles était toujours d'avis de tenter de nouvelles expériences, et Yuma devait admettre, un peu honteusement, que cela l'excitait beaucoup aussi.

Les mains du hors-la-loi, qui jusque là se tenaient immobiles sur le matelas, se mirent en mouvement et remontèrent légèrement le long de la poitrine de Yuma, avant de s'arrêter au niveau du col de son chemisier et d'entreprendre d'en défaire le bouton. Le jeune prince soupira de contentement sans cesser de rendre ses baisers à Niles et un délicieux fourmillement lui chatouilla le ventre lorsque les mains habiles de son mari ouvrirent le vêtement et en écartèrent les pans pour dégager la peau nue. La bouche de Niles quitta alors la sienne pour se perdre dans son cou, glissant le long de sa peau avec une délicatesse et une sensualité qui faisaient frissonner le jeune prince. Les baisers du hors-la-loi descendirent encore d'un cran et se mirent à explorer la poitrine de Yuma, tandis que les mains empressées le débarrassaient habilement du vêtement. Le jeune homme frissonna, soupira de contentement quand la bouche de son mari effleura deux points sensibles, puis se mit à gémir doucement de plaisir lorsque sa langue prit le relai et le taquina amoureusement. C'était tellement _bon_ que lorsque Niles cessa brusquement ses cajoleries, il ne put retenir le grognement de protestation qui s'échappa de ses lèvres. Le voleur continua bien de couvrir tendrement sa peau de baisers, mais il sentit que son époux était un peu absent, voire qu'il était distrait par quelque chose. Cette supposition se confirma un instant plus tard quand Niles releva la tête et contempla le jeune prince dans les yeux, hésitant.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous prend, Niles ? protesta son amant, dépité qu'il se soit interrompu dans ce qu'il était en train de faire."

On eût dit qu'il ne voulait pas aller plus loin, un peu comme s'il n'avait rien à faire dans une telle situation avec lui, ce qui était en soi parfaitement absurde. Certes, Niles était un hors-la-loi, un vassal, un serviteur, et Yuma était un prince de sang, héritier d'un grand roi, mais il ne s'était jamais préoccupé de considérations aussi bassement protocolaires. Selon lui, un roturier valait tout autant qu'un seigneur, et puis de toute façon Niles et lui étaient _mariés_ , ce qui faisait que le voleur appartenait désormais pour partie à la famille royale de Nohr. Yuma n'aurait jamais pensé que son amant s'inquiétait de leur différence de statut, mais c'était peut-être l'une des choses qu'il ne lui disait pas, après tout. Cependant, il était vital, pour lui, que les choses soient dépourvues d'ambigüités et de non-dits dans leur couple; aussi, au lieu de pousser Niles à continuer son exploration là où il en était resté, comme il en mourait d'envie, il se redressa un peu contre les oreillers et lança :

"Vous semblez préoccupé par quelque chose. Sans vouloir vous brusquer, vous voulez bien me dire quel est le problème ?"

Le hors-la-loi sourit, de ce sourire ravageur, un peu carnassier, mais teinté de douceur lorsqu'il était dédié à certaines personnes, comme Élise ou encore son mari.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça, Yuma ? demanda-t-il d'un ton léger mais que le jeune prince devina un peu forcé. Je ne réponds pas assez bien à vos attentes, c'est ça ? Si tel est le problème, je peux y remédier tout de suite..."

Il se pencha avidement sur les lèvres de son amant et l'enlaça étroitement, profitant du rapprochement conséquent de leurs corps pour joindre leurs hanches et les faire glisser l'une contre l'autre, envoyant une vague de plaisir dans tout l'organisme de son mari, qui gémit contre sa bouche. Yuma passa ses bras autour du cou du hors-la-loi et lui rendit ses baisers avec transport, tout retourné par ce formidable sentiment d'excitation et de bien-être qui lui donnait envie d'en avoir _plus_. Niles eut tôt fait d'accéder à sa requête en descendant ses mains jusqu'à son pantalon et en défaisant rapidement le vêtement pour le faire glisser à bas de ses hanches, vite suivi par ses sous-vêtements. Ce fut durant ce bref moment où la bouche de son mari quitta la sienne que Yuma reprit un peu ses esprits et put davantage se concentrer sur l'apparente distraction dont le voleur avait fait preuve.

"Niles, insista-t-il, vous devriez me dire ce qui vous tracasse. Ce n'est pas bon pour un couple de se cacher des choses aussi importantes, comme la façon dont l'autre voit leur relation.

-Vous pensez que c'est là le problème ?"

Le regard du hors-la-loi s'était assombri et Yuma craignit un instant d'avoir commis un impair. Peut-être avait-il éveillé un souvenir douloureux dans l'esprit de son époux ? Peut-être était-il supposé savoir ce qui le tourmentait et l'avait-il déçu en formulant une hypothèse complètement en-dehors de la réalité ? Niles dut s'apercevoir que ses yeux rouges s'étaient attristés, car le sien s'adoucit de nouveau et il se pencha sur ses lèvres pour lui donner un délicat et profond baiser.

"Ça n'a rien à voir avec vous, Yuma, murmura-t-il contre son cou. Non... Vous n'avez rien fait de mal."

"Moi, en revanche...".Ces trois petits mots non-dits flottèrent un instant entre eux et Yuma eut peur, tout à coup, que son époux ne le laisse là pour disparaître il ne savait où. Comme s'il ne considérait plus avoir le droit de le toucher et de l'aimer comme il le faisait. Mais Niles ne s'en alla pas, il cueillit une nouvelle fois les lèvres du jeune prince avant de se pencher pour enfouir son visage entre ses jambes et le taquiner d'une langue experte. Yuma se cambra en arrière contre les oreillers, presque aveuglé par la vague déferlante de plaisir qui faisait fourmiller la moindre parcelle de son être. Il gémit le nom de son mari, glissa amoureusement ses doigts dans ses cheveux blancs, puis soupira de plus belle lorsque celui-ci se redressa, se débarrassa de son pantalon et s'unit avec lui d'un mouvement empressé mais en même temps délicat et tendre. Tandis que leurs mains étaient entrelacées, que leur tête étaient pressées l'une contre l'autre et que leurs corps ne faisaient qu'un, ni l'un ni l'autre ne pensa à la distance silencieuse qui s'était installée entre eux l'espace d'un instant. Mais une fois que son mari fut retombé à côté de lui, Yuma, essoufflé, se tourna pour admirer son beau visage qu'il aimait tant et murmura :

"Niles... Même si ça n'a rien à voir avec moi, j'aimerais que vous me parliez de ce qui vous tracasse. S'il vous plaît. Je sais que je peux vous aider.

-Ah, Yuma, vous êtes toujours le même. Toujours à vouloir aider tout le monde, s'amusa le hors-la-loi en se serrant contre lui, sans le quitter de son oeil bleu comme la plus veloutée des nuits. Je dois vous avouer que cette manie m'a agacé, la première fois que je vous ai rencontré. Je vous prenais pour un idéaliste qui ne sait rien de la cruauté du monde. Mais maintenant... j'admets que je vous admire. Vous ne vous découragez donc jamais ?

-Non, il faut croire qu'il y a besoin d'idéalistes en ce monde, plaisanta le jeune prince. Tout le monde mérite d'être secouru.

-Mais vous ne pouvez pas aider tout le monde, Yuma. A commencer par moi.

-Vous n'êtes pas "tout le monde". Vous êtes mon mari. Quand vous serez prêt, Niles... n'hésitez pas à vous confier à moi. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour vous."

Niles fit courir ses doigts le long du bras nu de son amant sans rien dire. Cette déclaration innocente et sincère, si propre à Yuma, l'avait ému mais il ne voulait rien en laisser paraître. Montrer son émotion, c'était découvrir une faiblesse et il en avait déjà bien assez dévoilées pour aujourd'hui. De plus, il n'était pas certain de la façon de réagir. Les personnes à lui avoir donné un témoignage d'amour si limpide et si vrai n'avaient pas été nombreuses. En fait, c'était la première fois qu'on lui disait quelque chose de si tendre. Et il aurait paru bien insensible de ne rien répondre en retour, aussi tendit-il le cou pour embrasser son époux avec douceur, bien loin de la fièvre sensuelle et dévorante avec laquelle il unissait leurs lèvres d'habitude. Yuma se blottit entre ses bras chauds et contre sa poitrine à la peau si douce, enveloppé de son odeur délicate qu'il aimait tant, de pluie, de pierre mouillée, de mousse et d'il ne savait quoi d'autre encore. Tandis qu'il glissait vers le sommeil, il fit courir tendrement son doigt le long de la clavicule de son mari et dans son cou, bercé par sa respiration paisible et tranquille, amoureusement blotti dans un cocon de chaleur et de douceur, tout contre la peau mate du hors-la-loi. Il s'y endormit et n'y fit pas le moindre mauvais rêve. Mais lorsqu'il s'éveilla de nouveau le lendemain, les couvertures chiffonnées avaient remplacé les bras de Niles, bien moins chaleureuses et moelleuses, mais qui avaient pour elles de porter encore l'odeur du hors-la-loi. Yuma sortit du lit, retrouva ses frères et sœurs et se mit en quête de Niles. Mais ils eurent beau le chercher partout, l'attendre pendant des heures, rien n'y fit. Cette fois-ci, Niles ne revint pas.


	3. Ancien et nouveau vassal

J'ai profité d'être dans une humeur Fire Emblem Fates pour avancer ce chapitre au maximum et faire en sorte que Yuma souffre le moins longtemps possible. Enfin, plus ou moins.

En tout cas, j'ai rempli mes objectifs ! Un rôle un peu plus important de Shura pour TheFireHana, un moment Kaze pour Scotty.C et du fluff fraternel M!Corrin et Léo pour moi.

* * *

"C'est pour cela que nous devons nommer un nouveau vassal pour Léo, du moins jusqu'à ce que nous découvrions ce qu'il est advenu de Niles. Je sollicite votre permission pour m'en occuper, Père.

-Fais ce qu'il te plaira, mon fils, grogna le roi Garon avec indifférence. J'ose espérer que tu feras un choix plus avisé que ton frère, lorsqu'il a décidé d'attacher à son service un vulgaire brigand."

Deux mains se refermèrent sur les poignets de Yuma pour l'empêcher de réagir. Élise à sa gauche et Camilla à sa droite glissèrent un coup d'oeil dans sa direction, mais il ne broncha même pas. De toute façon, il avait la vue obstruée par le dos de son grand frère planté juste devant lui et celui de Léo un peu en retrait, et ne se sentait pas spécialement concerné par la conversation. Après tout, c'était de son cadet qu'il était question. Même s'il aurait dû sentir son sang bouillir d'entendre de telles vilénies prononcées à l'égard de son époux. Mais tout lui semblait égal, ce jour-là plus que les autres, les vingt-trois qui s'étaient écoulés depuis que Niles était parti. Ses frères et sœurs avaient craint qu'il prenne très mal l'urgence de trouver un nouveau premier vassal pour Léo, mais le jeune dragon ne s'était pas vraiment indigné. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient pris soin de préciser que ce serait un remplaçant temporaire, le temps que Niles revienne -s'il revenait. Cela, en revanche, ils avaient omis de le mentionner. Que, peut-être, sûrement, le hors-la-loi ne reviendrait jamais, sinon pourquoi s'être absenté si longtemps, sans dire où il allait ? C'était un grave manquement à son statut de premier vassal d'un prince de haut lignage, et à celui, tout nouveau, d'époux de prince. Une telle faute ne se pardonne pas aussi facilement et Niles en avait tout à fait conscience. Quelle que soit la raison de son départ, il devait se douter que son escapade risquait d'être définitive. Raison de plus pour la fratrie de Nohr de lui en vouloir.

"Tu sembles tourmenté, Yuma, observa soudain le roi Garon en se redressant sur son siège. Cesse de te cacher derrière tes frères et approche."

Xander se tourna et échangea un regard préoccupé avec Camilla, tandis que Léo s'écartait pour laisser passer son frère.

"Je crois me souvenir que tu avais épousé ce... hors-la-loi, poursuivit Garon. Tu vois à présent ce qu'il en coûte de s'enticher d'un misérable de bas étage. J'espère que tu réalises à quel point ta décision d'épouser un voleur porte préjudice à la famille royale maintenant que ce moins que rien a déserté notre maison !

-Père ! Niles n'est pas un...

-Yuma comprend très bien que nous sommes désormais dans l'embarras vis-à-vis de nos alliés et de nos rivaux, affirma rapidement Xander tandis que Léo expédiait un coup de coude discret dans les côtes de leur frère. Toutefois, je vous prie de considérer le retour de Niles comme possible. Il peut très bien avoir quitté notre service pour une raison valable qui a pour objectif de mieux assurer le maintien de la famille royale.

-Certes, lâcha le roi. J'ose espérer, Yuma, que cette broutille ne va pas t'empêcher de continuer à combattre vaillamment pour le royaume de Nohr. Il serait fort dommage que mon fils soit rendu inutile par une vulgaire peine de coeur.

-Bien sûr, Père, soupira le jeune prince. Je suis au service de Nohr et rien de m'empêchera de bien la servir. Et je sais que, lorsque Niles reviendra, il vous prouvera qu'il est lui aussi entièrement dévoué à notre famille.

-Il vaudrait mieux pour lui. Vous pouvez disposer, maintenant. Continuez vos efforts et bientôt, nous serons en mesure de prendre la capitale hoshidienne. Ne me décevez pas !"

Les cinq enfants royaux se retirèrent après avoir salué fort respectueusement leur père. Puis, une fois qu'il fut seul, le monarque grimaça un sourire glaçant, de pure démence et de cruauté, et appela son conseiller.

"Que puis-je faire pour vous, ô mon roi ? s'enquit perfidement Iago.

-Cet imbécile de Yuma est désespéré par l'abandon du vaurien qui lui sert de mari. Peu importe où ce hors-la-loi a pu passer, je veux que tu fasses en sorte qu'il ne revienne jamais ! S'il essaie de regagner notre armée, empêche-le d'approcher de l'enceinte du château ou du campement de l'unité d'élite que commande Yuma. Mais ne le tue pas. Cet insignifiant petit prince souffrira bien plus de ne jamais savoir ce qu'il est advenu de son époux que de trouver son cadavre sur le pas de sa porte. Et je veux qu'il souffre ! Autant que possible !

-Vos désirs sont des ordres, mon roi, susurra le mage noir, perversement ravi de l'occasion qui se présentait de briser le coeur de ce prince follement haï. Je peux vous garantir que Yuma ne reverra plus jamais l'homme de sa vie. Plus jamais..."

Bien sûr, la fratrie royale n'entendit rien de cette conversation. Ils étaient beaucoup plus préoccupés par la suite des évènements. Dénicher un nouveau vassal au pied levé, ce n'était pas rien ! Ils se dirigèrent vers l'un des salons de l'étage pour en discuter à tête reposée, et sans surprise, Yuma ne les suivit pas. Il se retira en soupirant dans ses quartiers au palais Krakenburg et aucun des quatre ne tenta de le rappeler.

Alors qu'il broyait du noir, étendu sur le ventre dans le lit trop grand et trop froid de sa suite, Yuma entendit soudain quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Au début, il fut tenté de ne rien répondre, puis il décida de recevoir cet inattendu visiteur malgré tout et se redressa.

"Entrez, lança-t-il d'une voix forte."

A sa grande surprise, ce fut Shura qui se présenta à lui.

"Pardon de vous déranger, Messire Yuma, le salua le ninja hoshidien en s'inclinant devant lui. Mais il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais vous entretenir.

-Je vous écoute, l'encouragea le jeune prince, las."

Shura hésita un instant, sans doute incertain quant à la façon d'entamer son discours, puis il se lança :

"J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez besoin de quelqu'un pour assurer temporairement la protection de votre frère.

-Oui, c'est exact, confirma Yuma avec un violent pincement de coeur. Et en quoi cela vous intéresse-t-il ?

-Messire, je souhaiterais proposer mes services pour assurer cette mission.

-Pardon ?"

Le jeune prince le dévisagea, interdit. D'où cela venait-il ? Pourquoi le hors-la-loi se proposait-il, tout à coup ?

"Expliquez-moi, exigea-t-il.

-Eh bien, il n'y a pas grand chose à expliquer, se troubla Shura. Vous avez besoin de quelqu'un, et je vous propose mon aide. Je n'avait pas encore trouvé de façon de vous remercier pour avoir eu la bonté de m'épargner, mais maintenant que j'en ai une, je souhaiterais que vous m'accordiez cette faveur. Messire Yuma, je vous suis entièrement dévoué. Permettez-moi de protéger votre jeune frère pour vous."

Yuma demeura muet un instant, non pas parce qu'il doutait de la sincérité du hors-la-loi, mais parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Choisir un nouveau vassal pour Léo signifiait remplacer Niles, accepter son départ, et ça...

"Il n'est pas question pour moi de remplacer l'homme que vous aimez, précisa Shura comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Lorsque Niles reviendra, je reprendrai volontiers ma place de simple soldat dans votre armée. Mais en attendant, permettez-moi de vous rendre ce service."

Yuma ne répondit rien, mais de toute façon, que pouvait-il faire d'autre à part accepter ? Shura était un guerrier émérite, et le jeune prince savait que son frère bénéficierait d'un vassal de choix avec lui. Et il avait bien dit que cela ne signifiait pas la révocation de Niles, n'est-ce-pas ? Alors...

"Pourquoi pas ? consentit Yuma en chassant la peine qui l'envahissait. Je vous sais gré de votre dévouement, Shura. Venez. Allons soumettre cette idée à Xander."

Le jeune prince quitta le lit et sortit de sa chambre, le hors-la-loi sur les talons.

Le débat s'interrompit d'un seul coup dès qu'ils pénétrèrent dans le salon. Les quatre princes et princesses de Nohr demeurèrent tous la tasse de thé en l'air, probablement gênés de discuter du remplacement de Niles même si leur frère y avait consenti.

"Viens t'assoir avec nous, mon petit Yuma, l'invita Camilla. Je vais demander aux domestiques de te servir du thé.

-Merci, Camilla, mais je ne suis pas venu pour ça. J'ai une solution à vous proposer au sujet de... de l'intronisation d'un nouveau vassal pour Léo.

-Nous t'écoutons, Yuma, l'encouragea Xander. Quelle que soit ta proposition, elle sera la bienvenue."

Le jeune prince vint se poser sur le canapé à côté de Léo et invita Shura à se poster derrière lui.

"Shura m'a proposé de... remplacer Niles au service de Léo, articula-t-il avec une peine évidente. Je sais que nous pouvons lui faire confiance. Jusqu'ici, il nous a prouvé qu'il était d'une fidélité irréprochable."

Ses frères et sœurs prirent le temps de la réflexion.

"Je ne sais pas si Père va apprécier, lâcha Xander au bout d'un moment. Tu l'as entendu, tout à l'heure. Il veut que nous trouvions un vassal qui ne sorte pas de nulle part. Sans vouloir vous offenser, Shura."

Le hors-la-loi hochait la tête pour signifier qu'il n'en prenait pas ombrage, mais Léo ajouta :

"Et puis, tu lui fais peut-être confiance, Yuma, mais ce n'est pas encore mon cas. Je te rappelle qu'il a kidnappé Azura il y a toutes ces années ! Qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'il ne va pas essayer de faire pareil avec nous ?

-Léo ! protesta le jeune dragon.

-Vous avez probablement raison de ne pas me faire confiance, Messire, intervint Shura très calmement. Je n'ai encore rien fait pour mériter votre confiance. Mais laissez-moi pallier à cela en devenant temporairement votre vassal et en vous servant de mon mieux.

-Quand même, ça pourrait s'avérer dangereux pour nous tous...

-Je dois la vie à Messire Yuma, insista l'ancien ninja. Jamais il ne me viendrait à l'esprit de tenter quoi que ce soit qui puisse lui porter préjudice, et surtout pas m'en prendre à sa chère famille. N'oubliez pas qu'il a juré de me tuer lui-même si jamais j'essayais de vous trahir.

-Pourquoi toujours douter de la sincérité des gens ? se fâcha Élisa en gonflant les joues. Shura m'a l'air tout à fait qualifié pour te protéger, Léo. Il a fait face au danger avec nous et c'est un ancien ninja ! C'est tellement cool !

-Élise, le fait d'être "cool" n'est pas vraiment un critère de choix, se désespéra Léo tandis que Camilla pouffait, amusée, et que même Yuma esquissait un sourire. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je n'ai pas envie que choisir Shura comme vassal donne une raison de plus à Père pour s'en prendre à Yuma, ou bien qu'il découvre son implication dans l'enlèvement d'une princesse nohrienne.

-Il ne découvrira rien du tout, je me charge de dissimuler la vérité à Père, trancha Xander. Shura, je vous remercie pour votre dévouement. J'ose espérer que nous ne regretterons pas de vous avoir fait confiance pour assurer la sécurité de Léo.

-Je vous fais la promesse que ça ne se produira pas, Monseigneur ! affirma Shura en souriant résolument. Merci de me donner la chance de prouver ma dévotion à votre famille !"

Yuma avait observé cet échange de loin et il soupira, soulagé. Il savait, bien sûr, à quel point il était primordial pour leur sécurité que les princes et princesses de sang possèdent deux vassaux attachés à leur service immédiat. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il espérait ardemment le retour de Niles qu'il en avait oublié la vulnérabilité dans laquelle se trouvait son frère à présent. Même si les mots "remplacer Niles" lui brisaient le coeur, il devait se résoudre à les prononcer. La sauvegarde de Léo en dépendait.

Un second soupir lui échappa, de lassitude cette fois. Il croyait au retour de Niles, sincèrement. Quelle que soit la raison qui ait motivé son départ, elle était forcément bonne. Quand il aurait réglé ses affaires, il reviendrait auprès de lui. C'était obligé. Niles leur était fidèle. Et il savait que le hors-la-loi les aimait, au moins Léo et lui.

Il leva sa main droite devant lui. A son doigt scintillait doucement la bague en argent ciselée de rameaux délicats que le hors-la-loi lui avait offerte au moment de sa demande en mariage. Cet anneau lui rappelait, jour après jour, que Niles était son époux et cela le chatouillait agréablement au creux du ventre. D'ailleurs, le hors-la-loi était parti avec la bague que Yuma lui avait passée au doigt, donc cela signifiait bien que rien n'avait changé entre eux, n'est-ce-pas ? Niles reviendrait.

"Tu te sens bien, Yuma ? demanda doucement Camilla.

-Oui, Camilla, merci, assura le jeune prince dans un troisième soupir. Niles me manque, voilà tout.

-Je sais, mon petit coeur. Si tu allais jouer un peu avec Élise pour te changer les idées ? Nous ne repartirons pas avant demain et Xander et moi devons informer Père que nous avons trouvé un autre vassal pour Léo.

-Oui, on va jouer ! S'il te plaît ! s'exclama Élise en virevoltant vers eux. Je n'aime pas te voir aussi malheureux, grand frère. Je suis sûre que je peux t'aider à oublier ta peine pour quelques instants !"

Yuma sourit affectueusement à sa petite sœur et il lui sembla, en effet, que son coeur était un peu moins lourd.

"Bien sûr, Élise, accepta-t-il gentiment. Tout ce que tu voudras. Tu viens avec nous, Léo ?

-Partez devant, j'ai quelque chose à faire avant de vous rejoindre, décréta l'intéressé."

Une fois que toute sa fratrie eut quitté la pièce et qu'il se fut assuré qu'aucun domestique n'était entré pour débarrasser la table, Léo se tourna vers Shura.

"J'ai déjà une mission pour vous, Shura, déclara-t-il.

-Je vous écoute, Messire.

-J'aimerais que vous essayiez de retrouver la trace de Niles. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris de partir comme ça, mais il ne doit pas être bien loin. Il me doit des explications sur la raison de son départ et je compte bien les lui demander.

-Vos désirs sont des ordres, Messire Léo, répondit fort respectueusement Shura. Cependant, pardonnez-moi de remettre vos directives en question, mais cela ne va-t-il pas à l'encontre de mon devoir de vassal ? Je suis censé veiller sur vous...

-Pour l'instant, Odin devrait suffire, laissa tomber le jeune prince. Et il n'est pas rare du tout d'envoyer ses vassaux en mission. Vous avez encore beaucoup à apprendre sur ce travail, Shura."

L'ancien ninja s'inclina.

"Très bien, Messire Léo. Je serais heureux de vous aider à retrouver Niles... et à rendre le sourire à Messire Yuma."

Le visage de Léo s'empourpra d'un coup et il marmonna :

"N'a... n'allez pas vous imaginer que je fais ça pour que Yuma soit de nouveau heureux ! Niles est un vassal inestimable... et un ami précieux, admit le jeune prince plus calmement. Nous avons vraiment besoin de lui.

-Je ne regrette vraiment pas d'avoir rejoint votre armée, murmura Shura. La façon dont vous prenez soin les uns des autres est admirable. Maintenant, si vous le permettez, Messire, je vais me retirer.

-Faites."

Shura disparut et Léo quitta les lieux à son tour.

/

Plusieurs jours passèrent et rien ne changea. Yuma effectuait toujours ses tâches de meneur avec assiduité et implication, veillait au ravitaillement, aux séances d'entrainement, au roulement des patrouilles de surveillance, à l'approvisionnement en armes. Il nourrissait Lilith dans son temple, briquait le château quand c'était son tour, charriait des caisses de matériel, élaborait des plans de bataille avec le conseil de guerre, faisait forger de nouvelles armes. Et quand il avait du temps, il jouait avec Élise, effectuait des passes d'arme avec Xander, lisait des livres avec Léo, apprenait à repriser des vêtements avec Camilla -lubie qu'il semblait avoir eue sur un coup de tête-, parlait d'Hoshido avec Azura, jouait du piano pour Kaze. Ce fut ce dernier qui, le premier, tenta de mettre un coup d'arrêt à cette frénésie du travail dans laquelle le jeune prince semblait avoir plongé la tête la première.

C'était un vendredi, un mois après le départ de Niles, et Yuma était plongé jusqu'au cou dans les armes flambant neuves qui venaient d'arriver et qu'il fallait inspecter.

"Yuma, n'était-il pas prévu que vous attendiez demain matin avant de vérifier cet équipement ? commença le ninja en grimaçant devant la fatigue évidente du jeune prince.

-Si, mais ça ne gâche rien de commencer maintenant, non ? prétendit Yuma avec un ton léger très forcé.

-Yuma, vous vous épuisez à la tâche. Je sais ce que vous ressentez, mais ça ne fera pas revenir Niles de vous noyer dans le travail.

-Ça n'a aucun rapport..., murmura le jeune dragon. Je... je pensais simplement à la façon dont mes frères et sœurs sont toujours tellement impliqués dans la vie de cette armée et je voulais les aider du mieux possible, voilà tout !

-Nous savons très bien que c'est faux, Yuma, répliqua Kaze avec douceur.

-Mais puisque je vous dis que...

-Messire Xander s'inquiète pour vous."

Cette phrase coupa le jeune prince dans ce qu'il allait dire. Il baissa les yeux vers la lance qu'il tenait à la main et la reposa en soupirant sur une caisse.

"Je m'entraine beaucoup avec lui, ces derniers jours, poursuivit le ninja. Tous vos frères et sœurs -non, toute l'armée- s'est rendu compte à quel point vous souffrez du départ de Niles. C'est pour ne pas penser à quel point il vous manque que vous enchainez les corvées, n'est-ce-pas ? Je comprends. Je suis passé par là, moi aussi.

-Comment ? Vous souffrez de la disparition de Niles, vous aussi ? s'exclama Yuma, stupéfait.

-Non, non ! Je faisais référence à ma famille. Je ne l'ai plus vue depuis que j'ai quitté Hoshido pour Nohr et... elle me manque beaucoup.

-Oh..."

Yuma se laissa tomber sur une caisse et, comme Kaze hésitait à le rejoindre, il tapota le couvercle de bois pour l'inviter à s'assoir.

"Je suis désolé, murmura le jeune prince, abattu, quand le ninja eut pris place près de lui. Si vous ne m'aviez pas rejoint, vous seriez encore auprès des vôtres.

-Je n'ai aucun regret, Yuma. Je sais que ma décision était la meilleure à prendre. Mais là n'est pas le sujet. Vous souffrez de l'absence de Niles et je veux vous aider à vous sentir mieux.

-Comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ?

-En vous faisant une promesse. Je retrouverai Niles pour vous et je vous mènerai jusqu'à lui. Si cela peut vous rendre le sourire, je suis prêt à m'infiltrer dans les plus sordides bas-fonds de Nohr !"

Yuma, touché, ne trouva pas quoi dire. Il aurait pu affirmer "Vous ne devriez pas prendre tant de risques pour moi, voyons !", mais cela aurait semblé insultant aux mots dévoués de Kaze. Et puis, il avait terriblement envie que Niles revienne. Alors, il se contenta de poser sa main sur le bras de son ami.

"Merci..., murmura-t-il."

Ce fut tout mais c'était suffisant.

Evidemment, Shura et Kaze ne mirent pas longtemps à s'apercevoir qu'on leur avait confié la même mission, et bientôt, leurs efforts conjugués les menèrent à se présenter devant la fratrie royale un début d'après-midi, alors qu'elle prenait le thé dans un des salons du château, et à annoncer à ces termes :

"Vos Altesses, nous avons retrouvé la trace de Niles. Il semble être retourné dans la ville basse d'Arzenbelt, en compagnie d'un groupe de brigands."

Le coeur de Yuma bondit à ces mots et, d'anxiété, ses doigts se mirent à trembler autour de sa tasse. Heureusement que Xander prit la parole, car il aurait été incapable d'articuler un mot :

"Êtes-vous certains que c'était lui ?

-Oui, Monseigneur Xander, affirma Shura. Nous nous sommes approchés jusqu'aux portes de leur repère pour nous en assurer.

-Très bien. Dans ce cas...

-Pardon de vous interrompre, Monseigneur, mais il y a quelque chose que vous devez savoir. Ces voleurs... certains d'entre eux m'étaient familiers, et je me suis souvenu où je les ai déjà vus... Ce sont ceux qui ont attaqué le château il y a plus d'un mois.

-Quoi ?"

Le prince héritier fronça les sourcils.

"Ainsi donc, Niles fait désormais partie de la bande qui a envahi le château ? répéta-t-il. Et dont l'attaque coïncide avec ses deux disparitions successives ? Hum... tout cela ne me dit rien qui vaille.

-Attends, Xander ! intervint Yuma, le coeur au bord des lèvres. Tu ne sous-entends quand même pas que c'est Niles qui les a conduits jusqu'à nous ? Il s'est pourtant battu avec ardeur pour les repousser ! Il m'a probablement sauvé la vie !

-Je ne l'ai pas accusé, Yuma. Pour l'instant, je ne peux pas juger de sa conduite ni affirmer qu'il avait quelque chose à voir avec cette attaque. Le seul moyen d'en avoir le coeur net, c'est d'aller le lui demander nous-mêmes."

Il se tourna vers Kaze et Shura.

"Je veux que vous conduisiez un détachement d'hommes jusqu'au repère de ces bandits. Niles nous doit des explications et je veux qu'il leur dise pourquoi il a décidé de quitter le service de Léo et notre armée. Ils devront...

-Attends une minute, Xander ! l'interrompit Yuma une nouvelle fois. Tu ne comptes quand même pas me demander de rester en-dehors de cette histoire ?

-Désolé, jeune prince, mais c'est bien trop dangereux. Un membre de la famille royale n'a pas à s'infiltrer dans les bas-fonds de Nohr, il pourrait être capturé et utilisé comme moyen de pression sur la couronne nohrienne.

-Mais Niles est mon mari ! Quoi que tu en dises, Xander, je me dois d'aller lui parler ! Peu importe si c'est dangereux, peu importe si j'y laisse ma vie, nous sommes mariés pour le meilleur et pour le pire !"

Xander grimaça, compatissant du désespoir de son frère, mais s'apprêtait néanmoins à refuser une nouvelle fois lorsque Léo intervint :

"Excuse-moi de te contredire, mon frère, mais Yuma a probablement raison. Niles n'est pas uniquement un des soldats de cette armée, c'est aussi mon premier vassal et l'époux de notre frère. Il fait partie de cette famille, à présent, et même si je ne suis pas sûr qu'il fasse un beau-frère très vertueux, nous ne pouvons pas le laisser tomber comme ça.

-Il n'en est pas question, décréta Camilla, prenant la parole pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entretien. Je ne peux pas laisser mes petits frères risquer leur vie dans un endroit aussi sordide et rempli de vauriens !

-En revanche, ajouta très vite le jeune prince pour ne pas laisser à Xander le temps de se laisser influencer par leur sœur, Niles ne se justifiera jamais devant des inconnus. Alors que si Yuma et moi y allons, il se sentira obligé de nous fournir des explications. C'est le seul moyen de savoir de quoi il retourne vraiment."

Un long silence tomba sur la pièce. Ils étaient tous suspendus aux lèvres de Xander, qui se frotta les paupières avec lassitude. Il était épuisant d'avoir toujours de si dures décisions à prendre, d'autant plus lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une affaire personnelle, le bonheur d'un membre de sa famille. Il savait, bien sûr, que se risquer dans les bas quartiers de Nohr était une folie pour un prince de sang, même avec une escorte, que peut-être ses frères n'en reviendraient pas. Ce refus était d'autant plus accentué par son coeur de grand frère, qui n'avait pas la moindre envie de voir sa fratrie affronter des périls aussi dangereux. Mais il savait aussi que Léo avait raison, que jamais Niles n'accepterait de suivre de parfaits inconnus, et que s'il ne revenait pas Yuma en aurait probablement de toute sa vie pour s'en remettre. Sans oublier Léo, qui était profondément attaché à son vassal et ami, et le fait qu'ils risquaient de perdre un soldat exceptionnel et d'une fidélité jusqu'à présent irréprochable. Ces données en tête, il réfléchit un long moment puis consentit :

"Très bien. Yuma, Léo, je vous autorise à vous rendre sur place pour parler vous-mêmes à Niles. Mais je veux que des soldats vous accompagnent ! Seuls, vous serez bien trop vulnérables !

-Pardonnez-moi d'intervenir, Votre Altesse, mais il serait plus judicieux de ne pas être trop nombreux lors de cette expédition, conseilla Shura. Une grosse troupe attirerait les soupçons, et les soldats sont facilement reconnaissables dans ces quartiers où ils font parfois des descentes... pas très charitables.

-Très bien, alors que proposez-vous ?

-Que Kaze et moi accompagnions un petit groupe de cinq personnes, pas plus, changés dans des vêtements un peu plus... discrets que ceux que vous portez. On reconnaît facilement quelqu'un à sa mise, et même Kaze a dû troquer son ensemble de ninja pour enquêter dans les bas-fonds avec moi.

-Dans ce cas, je suppose que je ne peux nommer que des combattants d'élite..."

Xander se tourna vers ses frères.

"Yuma, Léo, ce seront Odin et Félicia qui vous accompagneront. Ils sont à vos ordres et sauront vous protéger mieux que quiconque.

-Merci, Xander !"

Cette décision prise, les deux jeunes princes se dépêchèrent d'aller se changer avant que leur grand frère ne change d'avis.

Deux domestiques les habillèrent, troquant leurs habits princiers contre un pantalon de toile beige pour Yuma et brune pour Léo, une chemise toute simple, une cape sombre et une paire de bottes pour le troisième prince de Nohr.

"Hé, Léo ? lança doucement Yuma alors que, dos à son frère, il attachait sa ceinture.

-Oui ? Qu'y-a-t-il, mon frère ?

-Merci de m'accompagner. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

-Inutile de me remercier. C'est aussi pour Niles que je le fais. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, c'est mon ami."

Yuma, enfin apprêté, se tourna vers son frère. Comme Léo ajustait ses manches, il lui tendit les mains.

"Je tiens quand même à te dire merci, insista-t-il en souriant de cet air mièvre qu'il prenait parfois quand il parlait à ses frères et sœurs. Savoir que tu es avec moi, ça me donne de la force."

Léo sourit à son tour et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

"Encore une fois, ne me remercie pas. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour te voir de nouveau heureux.

-Oh, Léo, c'est tellement gentil à toi. Ça me ferait presque oublier que tu... enfin...

-Que je quoi ?

-Que tu as mis ta cape à l'envers."

Le visage de Léo s'empourpra d'un seul coup et il lâcha les mains de son frère pour défaire frénétiquement le nœud de son vêtement, pendant que Yuma éclatait de rire pour la première fois en un mois.

"Tu le fais vraiment exprès ! se fâcha Léo, humilié. Je me demande pourquoi je continue de vouloir passer du temps avec toi !

-Pardon."

Yuma se pencha pour reprendre sa main.

"Excuse-moi, répéta-t-il. Tu es quand même très classe !

-Mouais, j'espère que tu sauras te souvenir de tout ce que je fais pour toi.

-Bien sûr. Tu es le meilleur, Léo.

-Messire Yuma, êtes-vous prêt ? les interrompit Félicia en passant la tête dans la pièce. Shura dit que nous devrions partir tout de suite, avant qu'il fasse nuit."

Elle avait troqué son uniforme de domestique contre une robe beige nouée à la taille par un ruban blanc abîmé, des bas de laine, des souliers à talon et un bandana brun sur ses cheveux roses. Yuma et Léo se lâchèrent aussitôt les mains et ce dernier demanda :

"Alors, hum... sais-tu où se trouve Odin ?

-Je crois qu'il arrive, Messire Léo. Il avait l'air plutôt occupé à... se lamenter à propos de sa nouvelle tenue qui ne... heu... réfléchit pas assez les ténèbres enfouies de son coeur ou... quelque chose comme ça. Je crois.

-Oh, super, soupira Léo en se frottant les yeux à deux doigts, en une imitation inconsciente de Xander. On ne va pas l'attendre toute la journée. Où est-il ? Je vais le chercher."

Félicia et Léo quittèrent la pièce, et alors que Yuma s'apprêtait à les suivre, Azura entra soudain par une porte latérale. S'il n'y avait pas eu ses cheveux bleus caractéristiques, le jeune prince ne l'aurait pas reconnue, tant elle paraissait différente dans sa jupe de bure au bustier blanc défraichi, assorti à un petit bonnet, une paire de collants et des chaussures à talon plat.

"Azura ? Que fais-tu habillée comme ça ? s'étonna son ami.

-Si je dois te suivre jusqu'au repère de ces bandits, je passerai plus facilement inaperçue dans cette tenue, sourit-elle.

-M'accompagner ? Mais, Azura...

-N'essaie pas de m'en dissuader, Yuma, le coupa la jeune femme de ce ton catégorique qu'elle employait parfois. Je t'ai promis que je serai à tes côtés quel que soit le chemin qu'emprunteraient tes pas. Et cela signifie aussi t'épauler dans les moments difficiles comme celui-là.

-Je n'arriverai pas à te faire changer d'avis, n'est-ce pas ? soupira Yuma en riant. Très bien. Merci, Azura. Ça signifie beaucoup pour moi.

-Je t'en prie, Yuma. Ton amitié m'est très précieuse, à moi aussi. Et maintenant, dépêchons-nous d'aller chercher Niles."

/

Il faisait encore jour, mais on aurait pourtant dit qu'une chape de ténèbres pesait au-dessus des rues comme une nuit permanente, rendant presque impossible l'anticipation des obstacles. Ainsi, Yuma buta à plusieurs reprises sur une poubelle, une pile de bouteilles vides abandonnées, et quelque chose de mou dont il préférait ignorer la nature. Quant à Félicia, c'était bien sûr une catastrophe, trébuchant, dérapant, butant sur tout ce qui trainait, et tout ce qui ne trainait pas, d'ailleurs, tant et si bien que Yuma se retrouva obligé de la porter pour qu'elle cesse d'ameuter tout le quartier.

Shura et Kaze progressaient en tête, suivis d'Azura, Yuma et Léo au milieu, et théoriquement Odin et Félicia qui fermaient la marche. Mais comme il semblait bien plus dangereux de laisser la maladroite domestique trébucher à chaque pas que de compter sur Odin seul pour garder leurs arrières, ils s'étaient résolus à être moins bien protégés dans le dos. Après de très longues minutes de marche, durant lesquelles Yuma était persuadé que, à force de descendre, ils ne percevraient bientôt plus la moindre lumière autour d'eux, Shura et Kaze s'arrêtèrent enfin devant une porte enfoncée profondément dans les pierres d'un mur.

"Nous y sommes, Messire Yuma, déclara Shura. Niles devrait être à l'intérieur. Kaze et moi avons observé ses déplacements pendant plusieurs jours et il rentre toujours avant le coucher du soleil."

Le coeur de Yuma battait si vite dans sa poitrine que, l'espace d'un instant, il n'entendit plus ce qui se passait autour de lui.

"Qu'attendons-nous pour entrer ? les pressa-t-il à mi voix.

-C'est ce que nous allons faire, Messire, mais je vous prierais d'être prudent. Je sais que vous êtes tendrement attaché à Niles, mais nous sommes dans le repère de dangereux bandits, à présent. Au moins la moitié de son groupe devrait être présente aussi et s'ils nous harcèlent d'attaques, je ne sais pas si nous pourrons les repousser longtemps.

-J'ai compris. Je ferai attention. Entrons, maintenant. Plus vite nous récupèrerons Niles, plus vite nous pourrons repartir."

Contrairement à ce que Yuma pensait, le battant de bois ne s'ouvrit pas sur un couloir sordide qui servirait d'antichambre au repère des brigands, mais directement sur la pièce à vivre. Ils la reconnurent car elle était éclairée par une dizaine de chandelles disposées sur les quelques meubles installés là, une table bancale souillée de tâches de nourriture, des tabourets auxquels il manquait parfois un pied, des étagères mal montées. Des couvertures étaient jetées au hasard sur le sol de pierre froide, et des tas de détritus étaient empilés dans un recoin, charriant une odeur doucereuse et écœurante. C'est là, au milieu de ce désordre sale et branlant, que Yuma rencontra le regard de son bien-aimé. Niles paraissait irradier de pureté et de superbe dans la lueur faiblarde et tremblotante des bougies, et toute la chaleur de la pièce sembla converger brusquement vers les joues de Yuma. Il rougit et un sourire stupide lui monta aux lèvres, quand bien même il tentait de toutes ses forces de le retenir.

Niles, quant à lui, n'eut pas du tout la même réaction. Son visage se décomposa comme s'il venait d'apercevoir le fantôme de sa mère, et Yuma devina immédiatement qu'il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que la vision de son amant planté au seuil de la pièce ne soit qu'une illusion. En un mot, il était horrifié de le voir. Naturellement, cela vexa Yuma et fit retomber l'espèce d'euphorie qui s'était emparée de lui.

"Niles...

-Yuma, le coupa aussitôt son amant, que venez-vous faire ici ? Je ne vous ai pas signifié de me suivre, il me semble."

La sècheresse de cet accueil priva le jeune prince de la parole. Il était tellement choqué d'entendre Niles lui jeter des mots aussi agressifs au visage alors qu'il lui avait si terriblement manqué pendant des semaines que ses pensées s'embrouillèrent. Son cerveau bloqua et n'enregistra même pas les silhouettes des autres voleurs assemblés là se redresser pour se mettre en position d'attaque. Shura et Kaze, de part et d'autre de l'entrée, les mirent en joue avec leurs armes respectives. Félicia et Odin se déployèrent sur les côtés à leur tour et le mage s'exclama, apitoyé :

"Quel accueil glacial, mon ami ! Presque aussi polaire que les courants d'air de ce taudis branlant. D'où te vient une pareille colère, alors que nous avons fait tout ce chemin pour te récupérer ?

-Me récupérer ? Qu'est-ce qui vous faire croire que j'éprouve la quelconque envie de revenir auprès d'une bande d'hypocrites comme vous ?

-Châtie un peu ton langage, je te prie, le rabroua Léo en fronçant les sourcils. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié pendant ta disparition inexpliquée, tu t'adresses à deux membres de la famille royale.

-Je le sais, c'est bien pour ça que le terme "hypocrites" me semble tout à fait approprié."

Léo siffla entre ses dents, piqué au vif. Il promena son regard autour de lui en essayant de masquer son trouble. Pourquoi diable Niles se comportait-il de la sorte ? Il paraissait empli de mépris à leur égard, comme si leur seule présence lui donnait la nausée. Etait-ce pour sauver la face devant le reste du groupe ?

D'ailleurs, les hors-la-loi assemblés là -Léo en compta sept-, avaient commencé à se rapprocher d'eux, tentant de les enfermer dans un étau et de les couper de toute retraite. Heureusement, Shura, anticipant leur manœuvre, les avait dissuadés d'approcher de quelques flèches bien senties. Léo se tourna ensuite vers Yuma. Son frère était toujours muet de stupeur, planté à quelques pas de Niles comme s'il ne savait plus quoi faire de ses membres. Léo était tenté de le secouer, mais détourner son attention des voleurs autour d'eux pouvait à coup sûr s'avérer périlleux. Aussi, il se contenta de héler :

"Yuma ? Si tu as quelque chose à dire, c'est le moment.

-Je..., balbutia son aîné avant de se secouer. Niles... Vous... vous ne revenez pas avec nous ? demanda-t-il maladroitement."

Pas de préambule, pas de façons diplomatiques d'amener le sujet, de toute manière ils n'en avaient guère le temps. Et quand bien même, il les avait toutes oubliées. Niles, son regard dédaigneux, sa posture raide et ses mots venimeux lui avaient fait perdre tous ses moyens. Il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec cet homme tendrement chéri qui, après force serments d'amour éternel, le toisait à présent comme l'être le plus haïssable qu'il avait jamais vu. Cette colère... ne ressemblait pas à Niles et c'était comme si ce n'était plus à son amant qu'il s'adressait.

"Revenir avec vous ? Pourquoi ? lâcha le hors-la-loi. Pour que vous me suiviez partout comme un chiot abandonné ? Non merci, je démissionne. Si vous avez besoin que quelqu'un vous gratte la tête, demandez à votre sœur. Elle n'est bonne qu'à ça, de toute façon.

-Niles ! rugit Léo, outré par l'insulte.

-Mais... mais..., balbutia Yuma comme si une tonne de pierre venait de lui tomber sur la tête. Vous et moi... nous sommes..."

Il allait dire "amoureux", même si le hors-la-loi n'avait rien d'un amant à cet instant, mais une nouvelle fois, son mari l'interrompit :

"Comme je l'ai dit, je démissionne. Tenez, vous pouvez reprendre ça."

Et, sous les yeux horrifiés du jeune prince, il ôta son alliance et la lui jeta. Le son du métal tintant sur les pierres et roulant dans la poussière ne parvint même pas aux oreilles de Yuma; le sang mugissait dans sa tête comme un fleuve bouillonnant de choc, d'incompréhension et d'une douleur aigüe. Au ralenti, presque comme dans un rêve, le jeune dragon se pencha et ramassa la bague sur le sol. Et ce fut comme si son corps se retrouvait rempli de brouillard.

"Eh, Niles, tu aurais dû garder la bague, regretta l'un des brigands, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois. On aurait pu la revendre.

-Je ne veux rien qui vienne de ce prince de pacotille, répliqua Niles."

Sans laisser le temps à Léo, bouillonnant de colère, d'esquisser un geste, il banda son arc et pointa une flèche droit sur le front de Yuma.

"Yuma ! s'écria Azura, affolée.

-Sortez, ordonna froidement Niles. Sinon, vous repartirez les pieds devant."

Yuma ne broncha même pas. Les yeux dans le vague, on aurait dit qu'il n'avait rien entendu.

"Messire Yuma ! hurla soudain Félicia alors que Niles, manquant provoquer une crise cardiaque chez tout le monde, lâchait sa flèche."

Avant que quiconque puisse réagir, elle bondit devant son maître et arrêta le trait d'argent à mains nues.

"Messire Léo, il faut que nous partions d'ici au plus vite ! le pressa-t-elle en voyant que Yuma ne réagissait pas.

-Je sais, gronda Léo en foudroyant son ancien vassal du regard. Kaze et toi, faites sortir Yuma. Dépêche-toi !

-Compris !"

La domestique et le ninja empoignèrent le jeune prince chacun par un bras et le tirèrent de force hors de la pièce. Il se laissa faire sans se débattre, mais jusqu'au bout ses yeux restèrent accrochés à ceux de Niles, priant, suppliant le Dragon Obscur d'y lire une lueur de regret, de doute, ne serait-ce que de sympathie, mais l'iris bleu foncé du hors-la-loi demeura résolument glacé et indifférent, et le coeur de Yuma se brisa comme une babiole de verre.

Il n'eut même pas le réflexe de combattre la torpeur qui l'envahissait pour courir protéger son frère, toujours à l'intérieur. Il ne voyait rien, n'entendait rien, et de fait il manqua les derniers mots que Léo adressa à celui qu'il avait jadis considéré comme son ami.

"Je te promets, Niles, siffla le plus jeune prince de Nohr en reculant vers la sortie sous la menace des autres voleurs, je te promets que tu vas regretter ton geste. Pour avoir trahi la famille de Nohr, tu devras répondre de ta vie. Et pour avoir blessé les sentiments de mon frère... je te souhaite d'être mort avant que je te remette la main dessus ! Jamais je ne te pardonnerai une chose pareille, tu entends ? Jamais !

-J'attends de voir, Monseigneur, répliqua moqueusement le hors-la-loi."

Ce furent les derniers mots qu'il adressa à ses anciens compagnons avant qu'ils ne quittent précipitamment les lieux.

/

Le trajet du retour se fit comme dans un brouillard. Shura et Kaze se dépêchaient de faire évacuer les lieux à tout le monde, et Yuma était aussi éteint qu'une étoile mourante. Ses jambes fonctionnaient quand elles gravissaient les marches à toute vitesse, ses bras aussi quand ils contrebalançaient le poids de son corps, ses poumons lui permettaient toujours d'aspirer de grandes goulées d'air et ses yeux, de voir où il allait. Son frère et ses gardes du corps n'eurent même pas à le porter, et il cavala derrière eux jusqu'au portail menant au plan astral sans se laisser distancer. Seulement, il n'articula pas un mot, et quand ils débouchèrent enfin, hors d'haleine, dans la cours du château, il s'éloigna en tremblant vers ses quartiers privés, sans se retourner. Léo, Azura et les autres le suivirent tristement des yeux.

"Je... Je vais avertir Xander de ce qui s'est passé, déclara douloureusement Léo après un moment. Azura, tu devrais peut-être aller le voir.

-Non, je pense qu'il a besoin d'être seul un moment, murmura la chanteuse, peinée par le chagrin de son ami. Mais quand tu auras fini ton rapport auprès de Xander, tu devrais le rejoindre. Je pense que c'est de toi dont il a besoin."

/

Les draps portaient encore un peu l'odeur de Niles et c'était presque insupportable. Cette senteur qui l'avait souvent apaisé et fait frissonner lui rappelait désormais la trahison de son mari, et il lui semblait que des morceaux de son coeur se détachaient et tombaient dans le vide à cette simple pensée. Yuma, vidé de ses forces, se laissa néanmoins tomber sur le ventre entre les draps. Des larmes lui piquaient les yeux, mais elles lui semblaient pratiquement incongrues. Une partie de lui ne parvenait pas à croire en la défection de Niles. Son Niles, son amant, son époux, la première et seule personne dont il avait jamais été follement amoureux. Les paroles du hors-la-loi avaient été remplies de mépris et de fiel, et pourtant Yuma se souvenait toujours de ses mains amoureuses posées sur lui, de sa bouche contre la sienne... Ces gestes.. normalement, ces gestes ne mentaient pas. Et pourtant...

La porte de sa chambre grinça. Il ne lui vint même pas le fol espoir que c'était peut-être Niles qui revenait. Non. Son coeur était éteint.

Il ne se tourna même pas et demeura allongé sur le flanc, dos au nouvel arrivant. Lequel hésita un instant, puis se racla la gorge.

"Tu ne dors toujours pas, mon frère, constata Léo d'une voix douce en se posant lentement sur le matelas."

Le lit grinça à l'ajout de ce poids supplémentaire et Yuma ne daigna toujours pas se retourner. Il était triste et pour une fois, il voulait seulement qu'on lui fiche la paix, au lieu d'être débordé en permanence par ses frères et sœurs ! Il en informa Léo d'une voix soudain rageuse qui lui fit aussitôt regretter ses paroles. Il craignit que son frère en prenne ombrage et le laisse seul comme il l'avait exigé, mais son cadet, au contraire, laissa passer quelques instants puis posa sa main sur son bras. Une poignée de secondes encore, et il commençait à frotter doucement l'épaule de son frère, en un geste lent et régulier qui fit monter plus de larmes aux yeux de Yuma.

L'une d'entre elles se détacha de ses cils et coula le long de sa joue sans qu'il puisse l'en empêcher, puis une fois cette vanne ouverte, d'autres suivirent jusqu'à inonder son visage. Un gémissement de souffrance lui échappa, et avant qu'il n'en prenne tout à fait conscience, il pleurait à chaudes larmes dans les bras de son petit frère, qui l'avait retourné contre lui et caressait ses cheveux avec tendresse.

"Oh, Léo ! geignit Yuma entre deux hoquets. Je... je...

-Je sais, mon frère, murmura son cadet en le berçant tendrement, je sais.

-Je ne comprends pas... comment il a pu... me faire ça, hoqueta le jeune dragon. Je croyais... je croyais...

-Chut, chut, ne parle pas. Calme-toi, ça va aller. Ça va aller, je te le promets."

Léo déglutit, la gorge nouée. Lui aussi se sentait abominablement trahi par la défection de Niles, mais c'était surtout la souffrance de son frère qui lui brisait le coeur. Yuma, sensible et extraverti, n'était pas pour autant le genre à pleurer à tout bout de champ. Qu'il se laisse ainsi aller montrait à quel point il avait mal, et Léo en souffrait autant que s'ils formaient un seul être, tous les deux, et que sa douleur était la sienne. Des larmes lui piquèrent même les paupières, mais il les chassa. C'était son frère, dont le visage baigné de larmes était enfoui entre ses bras, qui avait besoin de réconfort, pas lui.

"Yuma, répéta Léo d'une voix rarement aussi douce, Yuma... Je... je suis désolé...

-Je ne comprends pas..., sanglota son frère. Je ne comprends pas..."

Le plus jeune prince de Nohr se ramassa sur lui-même et rapprocha son grand frère de sa poitrine, accentua ses caresses dans ses cheveux blancs. Il y enfouit même son visage et frotta doucement son nez contre sa tête, chose qu'il n'avait plus faite depuis des années. Et plus il le cajolait, plus Yuma pleurait, et plus sa douleur, paradoxalement, se résorbait. A la fin, Léo se retrouva à bercer tendrement son grand frère dans ses bras, agrippé à lui de toutes ses forces, les doigts plongés dans ses cheveux blancs comme s'il voulait absorber sa souffrance et la loger en son sein afin que son aîné cesse d'avoir mal. C'est sur ces entrefaites, où Léo avait même fini par laisser une larme ou deux échapper à sa vigilance, que Xander entra.

"Yuma ? Léo ? Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? s'alarma le grand frère en les voyant dans cet état."

Mais, la première inquiétude passée, et voyant qu'aucun ne paraissait blessé -du moins, pas physiquement-, il comprit que c'était à cause de la défection de Niles rapportée par Léo que Yuma sanglotait et que leur frère pleurait de le voir pleurer, alors il les rejoignit sur le matelas. D'un bras, il entoura les épaules de l'aîné de ses frères pour l'attirer à lui, et ce faisant il hissa également le benjamin sur son genou. Pour une fois, Léo se laissa faire sans protester, sans détourner la tête ni rougir d'embarras, et il appuya même doucement la tête de Yuma contre le torse de Xander. Celui-ci prit le jeune dragon par la nuque et lui frotta le cou avec tendresse, tandis que Léo le tenait toujours enlacé. Yuma poussa un gros soupir qui se changea en hoquet étranglé, puis il se serra contre ses frères et laissa complètement libre cours à sa douleur. Le coeur gros, Xander et Léo le couvèrent tristement des yeux, puis le grand frère passa son autre bras autour des épaules de Léo et attira sa tête contre son épaule. Les trois frères de Nohr restèrent là sans esquisser le moindre mouvement, si ce n'est celui des caresses qu'ils prodiguèrent à un Yuma éploré, dans le silence le plus parfait, simplement troublé par les cris de souffrance du cadet.

/

"Ça va mieux, Yuma ?

-Hum..."

Seuls de légers reniflements et des restes de sanglots venaient troubler le silence de la pièce. Longtemps après que Yuma, épuisé, n'ait plus la force de pleurer, ses deux frères l'avaient gardé blotti dans leurs bras et aucun des trois n'avait bougé pendant de longues minutes. Le jeune dragon soupira, vaincu par les larmes et l'épuisement, et bougea sur les genoux à la fois de Léo et de Xander pour ramper contre ce dernier et adopter une position plus confortable. Libéré du poids de son grand frère, le plus jeune prince de Nohr s'étira rapidement les jambes et quitta le giron de Xander.

"Je vais te chercher quelque chose à boire, lança-t-il en descendant du matelas."

Xander et Yuma le laissèrent quitter la pièce et refermer la porte derrière lui; le prince héritier était occupé à caresser le front de son cadet en soupirant. Ils entendirent Léo parler à quelqu'un sur le palier, puis la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et Camilla et Élise, que Xander avait vite mis au courant, pénétrèrent dans la chambre.

"Oh, mon pauvre Yuma ! se désola la grande sœur en le voyant pelotonné tristement sur les genoux de leur frère. Je suis terriblement désolée de n'être pas venue plus tôt. Pardonne-moi de t'avoir laissé souffrir sans accourir pour te consoler !

-Oh, grand frère, j'ai tellement de peine pour toi ! renifla Élise, affligée. J'aimerais qu'il puisse exister un bâton pour soigner ton chagrin !

-Vous êtes là, murmura Yuma avec lassitude. C'est tout ce qui compte."

Il quitta les genoux de Xander et tendit les bras à Camilla comme un enfant. Sa sœur, bouleversée, l'attira dans son giron, et au moment où Yuma étendait les jambes au-dessus de celle de son aînée, Élise les rejoignit et s'assit sur ses genoux. L'odeur fleurie et les bras aimants de ses sœurs l'enveloppèrent, et s'il n'avait pas déjà laissé couler toutes ses larmes contre le torse de ses frères, sans doute aurait-il éclaté en sanglots de nouveau. Xander quitta la pièce à son tour.

Un moment plus tard, Léo revint avec un verre d'eau et Xander, qui était passé dans toutes les chambres, muni d'une pile d'oreillers. Il les installa dans le lit de son frère tandis que celui-ci buvait son verre d'eau en reniflant, puis il contempla sa fratrie assemblée et décréta d'une voix douce :

"Allez, il vaut mieux que nous prenions du repos, à présent. La guerre est loin d'être terminée et nous aurons besoin de forces pour affronter ce qui nous attend. Toi y compris, Yuma."

Sans un mot, ils se mirent tous en mouvement; Élise descendit des genoux de Yuma et rampa sur le matelas jusqu'au nid d'oreillers que Xander avait installé; celui-ci grimpa d'un côté du lit après avoir laissé Léo monter avant lui; Yuma, épuisé, se glissa au milieu des couvertures et Camilla s'enroula dans les draps du côté opposé à ses frères, Élise contre son ventre. Tous les quatre, ils formèrent un petit nid confortable et tout chaud autour de leur frère au coeur brisé, et la fratrie royale de Nohr s'endormit comme ça, comme s'ils n'étaient qu'un seul être, un seul coeur, et jamais aucun d'entre eux n'avait ressenti de communion d'âme aussi parfaite.

/

Yuma se réveilla empêtré dans les bras de ses frères et sœurs. Léo, surtout, avait complètement roulé sur lui, la tête blottie contre sa poitrine, le bras presque passé autour de son dos. Mais les autres n'étaient pas en reste. La main d'Élise s'était refermée sur sa chemise et ses cheveux blonds ruisselant partout sur le matelas frottaient doucement contre son nez, l'emplissant de son odeur délicate de fleurs et de printemps. Xander lui tenait vaguement la main dans son sommeil et s'était blotti contre Léo, le visage contre sa nuque. Camilla tenait Élise dans ses bras mais sa main reposait sur le torse de Yuma en un geste de réconfort et de protection.

Enveloppé dans ce délicieux cocon de chaleur, de douceur et d'amour, Yuma resta allongé sur le dos un moment, le regard rivé au plafond. Des larmes lui emplissaient les yeux, mais elles n'étaient pas de chagrin, seulement de tendresse. Il aimait tellement ses frères et sœurs, réalisa-t-il une nouvelle fois, apaisé par leurs quatre respirations et leurs odeurs entremêlées. A ce moment-là plus que jamais, il se sentait prêt à mourir pour eux, à mettre sa vie en danger aussi souvent qu'il le faudrait pour les protéger. Jamais rien de pourrait les séparer.

Mais...

Cet amour immense et infini, il l'éprouvait aussi pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Pour Niles.

Son Niles. Chéri, adoré, tendrement aimé malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait.

Jamais Yuma ne pourrait renoncer à lui. En tout cas, pas comme ça, pas sans savoir pourquoi, comment... Son Niles, le Niles qui l'avait demandé en mariage, qui lui offrait des fleurs en les sortant une à une du bouquet et en réclamant à chaque fois un baiser, qui le dévorait des yeux avec tendresse et lui faisait l'amour comme si rien d'autre ne comptait, ne pouvait pas avoir changé de façon aussi drastique. Ce n'était pas son Niles qui avait parlé, c'était impossible. Quelque part, il devait encore être lui-même. Yuma lui faisait toujours confiance. Et il n'était pas près de renoncer.

Alors, il s'extirpa difficilement du cocon de douceur que formaient ses frères et sœurs autour de lui, prenant bien garde à ne pas réveiller Léo en reposant doucement sa tête sur le matelas, ni Élise en défaisant délicatement sa main de sa chemise, pas plus que Xander en lâchant ses doigts ou Camilla en se libérant de son étreinte. Il quitta silencieusement les bras de ses frères et sœurs, descendit du lit et enfila rapidement une nouvelle tenue de jour.

Une fois sur le seuil, il contempla une dernière fois sa fratrie endormie, puis il quitta résolument la chambre.

* * *

Ça me fait quand même de la peine de laisser M!Corrin et Niles dans une situation pareille. Mais bon, à quoi ça servirait d'écrire cette fic s'ils ne souffraient pas un minimum ? Il faut que leur écrive un fluff parallèle pour me faire pardonner.

Au fait, dites-moi si vous trouvez Niles OOC, il est super difficile à exploiter, comme personnage.

PS : Je sais que Niles est borgne, je ne l'oublie pas. Mais parfois, j'utilise l'expression "Dans les yeux", parce que, honnêtement, "dans l'oeil", c'est quand même pas terrible comme formulation.


	4. Les bas-fonds de Nohr

Je ne sais pas trop où je vais avec cette fanfic, mais j'y vais.

Lucachu, j'ai ajouté Jakob pour toi. Ce n'est pas exactement ce que tu avais demandé, mais j'espère que ça te conviendra aussi c: En tout cas, nos conversations m'ont permis d'avoir des idées pour la suite de cette fanfic, et je t'en remercie !

J'avoue que c'est la première fois que j'écris une fic longue sans suivre le scénario prédéfini d'un jeu. C'est drôlement excitant, et casse-tête aussi, je l'admets. Mais je me sens plutôt en phase avec cette fanfic, j'espère que ça va continuer.

* * *

Quelques gouttes de sang perlèrent de la peau fragile lorsque le débris de verre fut retiré. Normalement, la plante de ses pieds était résistante et calleuse, mais entre ses orteils, c'était autre chose. De plus, il n'y voyait absolument rien dans la ruelle fétide et privée de lumière. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se blessait en heurtant l'arête d'un mur ou en s'enfonçant des débris dans la peau, et il commençait à en avoir assez. Il décida de faire une pause et se laissa tomber avec précaution sur une marche. Il caressa ses pieds douloureux et se prit à regretter le lit qu'il avait quitté. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour retrouver ses couvertures moelleuses et la chaleur de ses quatre frères et sœurs autour de lui ! Il commençait à se dire qu'il avait été vraiment stupide de quitter le château à la sauvette, sans rien dire à personne. De plus, il avait complètement oublié le trajet jusqu'au repère des voleurs et errait, pour ainsi dire, depuis plus d'une heure. C'était mal parti, soupira Yuma avec découragement. Il avait plus ou moins espéré tomber sur Niles par hasard, mais il semblait que ce n'était pas comme ça que les choses marchaient.

Le jeune prince étira ses épaules endolories. Il n'y voyait vraiment rien, à part... Il plissa les yeux. Il lui semblait qu'une toute petite lueur scintillait doucement au loin, à la fenêtre d'un bâtiment branlant. Le coeur battant, Yuma se releva. Peut-être que quelqu'un ici connaissait Niles et serait capable de lui expliquer comment le rejoindre ? Il n'avait rien à perdre, de toute façon.

Avec la candeur qui lui était propre, le jeune prince se dirigea tranquillement vers l'établissement qui, coup de chance, se trouvait être une auberge. La porte était vermoulue et semée d'échardes, mais Yuma la poussa résolument. A l'intérieur, l'air empestait la fumée et la friture, et des larmes lui piquèrent les yeux. Il n'y voyait goutte, et avança à tâtons à l'intérieur de l'établissement. Le bruit aussi était assourdissant : fracas d'ustensiles de cuisine, raclement des chaises et des tables, rires, jurons, éclats de voix. Les oreilles sensibles du jeune dragon se mirent presque à siffler, incommodées. Il les frotta en grimaçant et s'arrêta sur le pallier. Quelques paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui et le fixèrent avec une méfiance non dissimulée. Yuma se tortilla, mal à l'aise. Sa gorge devenait sèche, il déglutit. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir s'exprimer de là où il se trouvait et demander, d'une voix haute et claire, si quelqu'un connaissait un certain Niles, mais le bruit était vraiment trop fort. Personne ne l'aurait entendu, à part les cinq hommes qui le fixaient, assis sur des tabourets hauts, devant le bar. Alors que Yuma ouvrait la bouche, l'un des habitués lança soudain :

"Est-ce-que ce ne serait pas un jeune homme de la haute que je vois là ? Vos vêtements semblent trop beaux pour un endroit comme celui-ci.

-Eh bien..."

Que fallait-il répondre ? Il ne voulait pas paraître grossier en vantant son appartenance à la famille royale dans un milieu comme celui-là, mais peut-être cela ne dérangerait-il pas les gens attablés là ? Après tout, il ne leur avait rien fait. Une grande partie de l'attention était focalisée sur lui, à présent, et il recula instinctivement d'un pas.

"Alors, d'où tu viens, mon mignon ? A moins que tu ne sois une fille ? Tu as des hanches de donzelle ! se moqua un deuxième, de sa bouche édentée.

-N... non, vous faites erreur, balbutia Yuma en rougissant d'embarras. Je... je suis un homme, je m'appelle...

-Je vous prierais de bien vouloir cesser votre outrageuses remarques à l'intention de Messire Yuma, lança alors une voix glaciale. Autrement, je me verrais dans l'obligation de... débarrasser les alentours du tas de détritus que vous êtes."

Ce ton froid et distingué, Yuma ne le reconnaissait que trop bien. Il fit volte-face et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Jakob, un couteau de combat à la main. Légèrement tâché, le couteau. Visiblement, il ne sortait pas de son étui.

"Jakob ? Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? s'écria le jeune prince, pris au dépourvu.

-Je couvre vos arrières, Messire, expliqua gracieusement le majordome, de ce sourire aimable qu'il ne savait adresser qu'à son maître. Cet endroit n'est qu'un trou à rats... il s'y trouve davantage de vermines que d'êtres humains.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu insinues, toi ?! s'insurgea l'un des clients de l'auberge en abattant son poids sur le bar. Tu te crois peut-être meilleur que nous ?!

-Je le suis, en effet, lâcha dédaigneusement le majordome. Contrairement à vous, je n'empeste pas l'obscénité et la bêtise.

-Quoi ?!"

Yuma dévisagea son serviteur, éberlué. Il connaissait son manque de tact et sa froideur, mais était-ce une bonne idée de l'étaler ainsi au su et à la vue de tous, dans cet établissement bondé ? Les clients attablés là, qui les toisaient pour la plupart avec une franche animosité, étaient bien plus nombreux qu'eux.

"Messire Yuma, je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller un prudent repli vers la sortie de cette décharge, proposa Jakob. Je me charge de faire le ménage.

-Heu..., merci, Jakob, mais tu devrais laisser tomber. J'ai... j'ai manifestement outragé ces gens, c'est normal qu'ils se mettent en colère.

-Messire Yuma, votre indulgence n'a vraiment aucune limite, sourit le majordome avec affection. Si ces messieurs veulent bien cesser de vous regarder avec ces yeux hargneux, je me ferai un plaisir de les laisser s'en tirer sans dommages. Sinon..."

Ses prunelles reprirent aussitôt une lueur féroce et il termina :

"Sinon, je me verrai dans l'obligation de leur faire passer l'envie de vous manquer de respect.

-Jakob, laisse tomber... A... allons-y, s'il te plaît...

-Comme vous voudrez, Messire Yuma."

Le majordome recula jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit comme il l'eût fait de celle d'un palais, s'inclinant légèrement en avant pour encourager son maître à sortir.

"Hé, attendez !"

Le malotru qui eut la malheureuse idée de se lever de sa chaise pour demander des comptes au jeune prince se retrouva cloué à la table par un couteau habilement fiché dans sa main. Avant que Yuma puisse protester, Jakob le poussa respectueusement dehors et sortit un autre poignard de la manche de sa chemise à jabot.

"Quelqu'un d'autre a envie de chercher des noises à Messire Yuma ? s'enquit-il en soupirant, comme s'il avait affaire à une bande de marmots particulièrement énervants."

Personne ne fit mine de se lever et, avec un faux sourire affable, le majordome quitta l'établissement en claquant la porte derrière lui. Une fois dehors, il entreprit de gronder gentiment le jeune prince :

"Votre Altesse, permettez-moi de vous dire que s'aventurer ainsi dans les bas-quartiers de Nohr est une folie ! Vous auriez pu être gravement blessé par cette vermine, voire pire !

-Mais il ne m'est rien arrivé, le rassura Yuma.

-Parce que j'ai pris la liberté d'éliminer tous ceux qui essayaient de vous approcher."

Ce qui expliquait l'état de sa lame lorsqu'il était entré dans l'auberge. Yuma n'était pas trop sûr d'approuver le fait que son majordome poignarde à tout-va les gens qu'il trouvait louches, mais le regard que ces hommes lui avaient lancé, dans l'auberge, lui fit un peu réviser son opinion. Le peuple paraissait beaucoup plus hostile qu'il ne le pensait.

"Votre Altesse, reprit justement Jakob, je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller de changer de tenue. Vos vêtements princiers attirent l'attention et font comprendre à tout le monde que vous venez d'une grande famille. Beaucoup seraient prêts à vous tuer pour vous faire les poches ensuite, ou bien à vous kidnapper pour réclamer une rançon à la famille royale.

-Jakob, je ne crois pas que ce soit vraiment nécessaire. Je suis certain que tous les gens qui peuplent cette ville ne sont pas aussi malintentionnés que tu le dis...

-Je me vois dans l'obligation de vous contredire, Messire Yuma, insista le majordome à regret. Le monde n'est hélas pas rempli de personnes aux bonnes intentions. Voyez les soldats sanguinaires auxquels vous avez été confronté, les pillards que vous avez déjà croisés sur le champ de bataille. Les gens sont avides de pouvoir et de richesses, et ils n'hésiteraient pas à se servir de vous pour les obtenir ! N'oubliez pas que pour ces vandales, vous n'êtes rien. Rien d'autre que l'un de leurs princes, et j'ai bien peur qu'ils n'aient pas beaucoup d'estime pour la royauté en général, quand ils voient comment Sa Majesté votre père les traite.

-Mais c'est injuste ! s'indigna Yuma. Je ne leur ai rien fait ! Et ce n'est pas en s'en prenant à moins qu'ils changeront quoi que ce soit !

-Je suis entièrement de votre avis, Messire Yuma. Malheureusement, peu pensent ainsi, surtout dans les bas-fonds de Nohr. Aussi, je vous en conjure, Votre Altesse : puisque vous ne possédez pas de linge supplémentaire, échangeons nos vêtements. Je sais que je ne suis pas digne de porter les vôtres, mais cela évitera que l'on s'en prenne à vous. Les agresseurs éventuels penseront que je suis le prince et vous laisseront tranquilles.

-Mais, Jakob... es-tu certain que ce soit nécessaire ?

-Je vous en prie, Votre Altesse, plaida le dévoué majordome. Je ne pourrai pas supporter qu'il vous arrive quelque chose tout ça parce je n'aurais pas pris les précautions nécessaires pour vous protéger.

-Heu... bon, d'accord."

Il n'y avait nulle part où se changer, dans cet entrelacs de ruelles qui semblait mener au bout du monde, alors le jeune prince et le majordome se retrouvèrent contraints d'ôter vestes, chemises, pantalons et souliers, puis de se rhabiller en utilisant les vêtements de l'autre, au beau milieu de la rue, et rapidement pour ne pas se faire surprendre dans cette tenue.

"J'espère que personne ne va nous voir, marmonna Yuma, rouge d'embarras, en se dépêchant d'enfiler le pantalon en toile noire de Jakob. Ils pourraient se poser des questions..."

Même s'ils s'étaient plus ou moins dissimulés derrière une pile de caisses et de tonneaux, on n'en voyait pas moins leurs membres s'agiter pour s'enfiler dans les manches, ou leur tête pointer de temps en temps au-dessus des couvercles en bois. D'autant plus que le jeune prince, depuis qu'il fréquentait Niles, avait découvert avec surprise qu'il semblait tout à fait normal de se bécoter -voire plus- dans les endroits les plus incongrus. Son coeur se serra. Niles lui manquait tellement. S'il avait été à la place de Jakob, il y aurait longtemps qu'il se serait mis en tête de lui voler quelques baisers, à l'abri derrière ces caisses. Pour un peu, il pouvait presque sentir ses bras autour de lui... Oh, par les dieux, il lui manquait tant.

"Permettez-moi de vous nouer ce ruban dans les cheveux, Votre Altesse, proposa Jakob en achevant de boutonner sa chemise.

-Heu... Oui, bien sûr, balbutia Yuma, brusquement tiré de ses pensées. J'avais fini de m'habiller. Heu... je te laisse faire."

Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas revêtu son armure avant de partir, sinon l'échanger de vêtements aurait été beaucoup plus long et fastidieux.

Sans un mot, Yuma laissa son majordome nouer dans ses cheveux le ruban mauve qu'il utilisait d'habitude pour fermer sa tresse.

"Et voilà, Votre Altesse. Vous êtes resplendissant, comme toujours, le félicita Jakob avec un grand sourire. Quant à moi, je ne suis pas digne de porter vos vêtements, mais heureusement, ça ne sera que le temps que nous sortions d'ici...

-Non, Jakob. Nous n'allons nulle part. Je suis venu ici pour trouver Niles, et je le trouverai."

Sa déclaration pris le majordome de court. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour retrouver à protester.

"Mais, Votre Altesse...

-Jakob."

Le jeune prince s'empara de ses mains sans réfléchir. Il avait besoin de convaincre Jakob _tout de suite_ , et de le convaincre pour de vrai, afin qu'il l'assiste dans ses recherches. C'était son seul et unique allié dans ce dédale inconnu, et Yuma se rendait compte à présent à quel point il avait besoin de son aide. Pour tout dire, il n'était même pas sûr de parvenir à retrouver la sortie tout seul... Alors, il appuya ses propos d'une pression véhémente et presque désespérée sur les mains de son majordome.

"Jakob, je t'en prie. Je sais que Niles et toi ne vous entendez pas très bien, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide pour le retrouver. Il... il signifie tellement pour moi. Il est l'une des seules personnes que j'ai vraiment aimées, en dehors de ma famille. Je ne peux pas continuer sans lui, j'ai besoin de sa présence à mes côtés. S'il te plaît, Jakob. Aide-moi. Tu es la seule personne sur qui je puisse compter.

-Messire Yuma..."

Déjà que le majordome paraissait ému à chaque fois que son maître lui adressait la parole, là, on l'aurait carrément cru au bord des larmes. Et les mains de Yuma autour des siennes parvinrent à l'émouvoir encore plus, comme le jeune prince l'avait escompté. C'est finalement les yeux brillants et les mains tremblantes qu'il se rendit :

"Co... comment pourrais-je refuser après le tel honneur que me fait Son Altesse, de me vouer une si grande confiance ? Vous savez que je ferai n'importe quoi pour vous, Messire Yuma. Je gravirais la plus escarpée des montagnes pour vous rapporter votre thé favori. Je déferrais une armée par la seule force de mes mains pour l'empêcher de vous atteindre. Je...

-Merci, Jakob, je le sais, l'interrompit Yuma en souriant. Mais pour l'instant, j'ai juste besoin que tu m'aides à retrouver Niles dans le quartier. Je... J'ai bien peur d'avoir oublié l'endroit où son groupe habite, mais...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, Votre Altesse. Si j'en crois toutes les rumeurs que j'ai entendues au château, ainsi que le bavardage rapporté par les autres domestiques, je devrais pouvoir localiser leur habitation rapidement. Suivez-moi, Messire Yuma. Si ma mémoire ne me fait pas défaut, il fallait descendre un cran plus bas dans le quartier..."

Yuma, impressionné une nouvelle fois par toutes les incroyables aptitudes de son majordome, lui emboîta le pas tout en rajustant le veston qu'il lui avait emprunté, peu habitué à cette sensation. Ils déambulèrent ainsi dans le noir pendant quelques minutes, et l'humidité des lieux fit frissonner le jeune prince. Malgré la dangerosité de la situation, c'était étrangement excitant de s'enfoncer ainsi dans les rues silencieuses et infinies, seul avec Jakob, vers un but précis : retrouver Niles. Son coeur lui faisait encore mal quand il pensait au hors-la-loi, mais un délicieux frisson de joie lui parcourait malgré tout le ventre : il allait revoir son amant ! Ne serait-ce qu'entrapercevoir le fouillis de ses cheveux blancs, son teint mat et son oeil bleu unique le remplirait de bonheur. Inconsciemment, il accéléra le pas et un débris non-identifié roula sous son pied. Aussitôt, Jakob se figea.

"Excuse-moi, j'ai glissé sur quelque chose..., commença Yuma.

-Non, Messire, le coupa anxieusement son majordome. Il y a autre chose. Quelqu'un..."

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Le "Quelqu'un approche" qu'il s'apprêtait sûrement à prononcer mourut sur ses lèvres lorsque deux voleur émergèrent soudain des ténèbres devant eux. Ils étaient armés d'arcs et de flèches, et l'un d'eux tenait une lanterne, qu'il leva devant le nez des deux hommes. Jakob recula aussitôt en se positionnant devant Yuma d'un bras défensif, mais les deux archers avaient visiblement trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient, car ils se mirent en position de combat devant eux.

"J'espérais ne pas en arriver là, mais il semblerait que nous allions devoir nous battre, laissa tomber Jakob en fronçant les sourcils. Si vous le permettez, je vais m'en occuper.

-Mais...

-Reculez, je vous prie. Ces messieurs ne semblent pas disposés à écouter les arguments raisonnables."

Bien sûr, le majordome avait deviné ce à quoi il pensait. A contrecœur, Yuma recula et laissa Jakob parer les flèches de leurs deux opposants et répondre par des jets de poignards bien sentis. Les voleurs battirent en retraite en grinçant des dents. Hélas, ils n'avaient pas plutôt disparus dans une des artères du quartier qu'un nouveau groupe de bandits émergea de la rue voisine. Yuma sentit son pouls s'accélérer brusquement comme au commencement d'une bataille, et Jakob se tendit.

"Yuma, nous ne devons pas rester immobiles, décréta-t-il en récupérant ses couteaux pour les pointer en direction de leurs nouveaux adversaires. J'ai bien peur que nous n'ayons été repérés par la plupart des bandes armées des environs."

D'un mouvement habile, il para la flèche qui fusait vers eux et lança un poignard en plein dans l'épaule de leur agresseur, qui poussa un grognement de douleur. Sans réfléchir, Yuma bondit devant son majordome pour le protéger des attaques en tandem des autres assaillants, et dès qu'ils les eurent tous couchés à terre, le domestique l'empoigna par le bras pour l'entrainer le plus loin possible du champ de bataille improvisé. Hélas, deux nouveaux assaillants leur barrèrent bientôt la route, et alors que Jakob amorçait un mouvement de recul pour entrainer son prince dans une autre direction, ils entendirent des bruits de cavalcade derrière eux. Une ou deux gouttes de sueur perlèrent sur la nuque du majordome, et à travers sa main sur son poignet, Yuma sentit son coeur palpiter à toute allure.

"Nous sommes cernés, lâcha Jakob entre ses dents. Reculez, s'il vous plaît. Je vais tenter de les retenir le plus longtemps possible, mais je vous en prie, dès que vous verrez une ouverture, fuyez ! Si vous suivez les murs portant une marque bleue, vous parviendrez à regagner la sortie des bas-quartiers. Pendant ce temps, je...

-Je sais très bien ce que tu as l'intention de faire. Et la réponse est non ! le coupa fermement son maître. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas ici !

-Mais vous n'avez pas le choix ! Nous ne pouvons pas être capturés tous les deux ! _Vous_ ne pouvez pas être capturé."

Sans avoir besoin de se concerter, ils évitèrent ensemble le javelot qu'on lançait sur eux, puis Jakob neutralisa leur assaillant d'un violent coup de poignard, et Yuma mit le second en fuite d'une boule de feu qui lui roussit les vêtements. Ils ne s'étaient pas sitôt débarrassés d'eux que de nouveaux poursuivants déboulaient derrière eux. Puis une pelletée d'autres encore, et Jakob finit par vaciller sur ses jambes, à bout de souffle. Yuma élimina un énième voleur en serrant les dents. Il avait vraiment été pire que stupide, regretta-t-il douloureusement. Ils étaient assaillis de toute part, et il était clair qu'à deux, ils ne faisaient pas le poids. Il avait été tellement stupide de penser qu'ils pourraient se débrouiller tout seuls, dans ce quartier où visiblement personne ne voulait d'eux...

"Je vous en prie, fuyez ! répéta désespérément Jakob. Tout ce qui importe, c'est que vous sortiez d'ici sain et sauf !

-Non ! Je refuse ! Pas sans toi !"

Ils reculèrent vers le monticule d'objets en bois abandonnés qui se trouvait derrière eux. Alors qu'une nouvelle vague de hors-la-loi fondait sur eux, une voix se fit soudain entendre :

"Tout le monde en position de combat ! Ne laissez personne s'approcher de ces gens, vous m'avez bien comprise ?

-Qu'est-ce-que... qu'est-ce-que c'est que ça ? balbutia Yuma, interdit."

Avant que Jakob ou lui n'aient le temps de réagir, un nouveau groupe de voleurs sorti d'on ne sait où déboula sur les lieux et les entoura d'un cordon protecteur. A leur tête, le jeune prince ne devina qu'une silhouette gracile aux cheveux noués en deux tresses très claires. La jeune personne tendit le bras vers l'étage au-dessus d'eux et cria d'une voix juvénile et autoritaire :

"Feu !"

Un déluge de flèches s'abattit alors sur la tête de tous les voleurs environnants, et tous ceux qui n'avaient pas été tués sur le coup se dispersèrent en poussant des grognements de douleur. Eberlué, Yuma fixait encore leur sauveuse providentielle avec de grands yeux lorsqu'elle se tourna vers eux.

"Si vous tenez à la vie, vous avez intérêt à décamper d'ici tout de suite, décréta-t-elle d'une voix forte. Et si vous venez avec nous, je peux vous montrer un moyen sûr de regagner la sortie.

-Et si nous refusons ? s'enquit Jakob d'un ton sec en essayant d'adopter une contenance, malgré ses blessures évidentes.

-Alors mes hommes et moi vous donnerons une bonne raison de le regretter ! Si nous vous avons sauvés, ce n'est pas pour rien ! Et d'ailleurs, je vous signale que les bandes armées des environs sont toujours à vos trousses. S'ils vous tombent dessus, ça risque de mal aller pour vous, compte tenu de votre état !

-Nous n'avons pas de leçons à recevoir d'une fillette arrogante comme toi, et...

-Ça suffit, Jakob, le coupa Yuma. Le moins que nous puissions faire pour remercier ces gens, c'est de leur manifester un peu de reconnaissance. Ils viennent de nous sauver la vie !"

Pour tout dire, les seize paires d'yeux brillantes fixées sur lui le mettaient un peu mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas pour quelle raison ces voleurs leur étaient venu en aide, mais quelque chose dans leur expression lui laissait penser que ce n'était pas uniquement par grandeur d'âme.

Frustré, Jakob serra les dents et se tut. Des bruits de pas se firent de nouveau entendre dans les artères obscures, et Yuma, l'estomac noué d'appréhension à l'idée de recommencer la bagarre, se tourna vers leur sauveuse.

"Si tu sais comment échapper à ces voleurs, s'il te plaît, aide-nous, la pria-t-il. Je peux t'assurer que la royauté nohrienne saura s'en souvenir.

-Messire Yuma... !

-Ça, je l'espère bien ! répliqua la fille d'un petit air belliqueux teinté d'impatience qui frappa Yuma comme un coup de poing. Il serait temps que ces sans-cœurs de la noblesse apprennent à éprouver un peu de reconnaissance pour le bas peuple !"

Yuma ne répondit rien, médusé par cette façon de parler qui lui rappelait un peu trop quelqu'un. Cependant, il n'eut pas trop le temps de réfléchir à la question. Les pas se rapprochaient, et la jeune fille se tourna vers "ses hommes".

"Allez, vous tous ! On se replie ! déclara-t-elle. Dispersez-vous et ne regagnez pas le souterrain sans vous être assurés que ces hors-la-loi ont bien lâché l'affaire !"

Sans leur demander leur avis, elle empoigna Yuma et Jakob par le bras et les poussa en direction du monticule d'objets derrière eux. D'un coup de pied, elle dégagea un passage au milieu des planches pourries et autres tables mangées par les termites et une trappe apparut devant eux. Elle la souleva et invita les deux hommes à entrer dans le puits d'obscurité qui s'ouvrait sous leurs pieds d'un geste autoritaire. Jakob la foudroya du regard et s'engagea le premier pour s'assurer que les lieux étaient sûrs, puis il aida Yuma à se réceptionner dans le tunnel. La jeune voleuse se laissa glisser après eux, rejointe par deux de ses hommes, puis le dernier referma la trappe.

"Qu'en est-il de vos autres compagnons ? s'enquit Yuma, préoccupé par le devenir des autres voleurs, aussi intimidants soient-ils.

-Ils retrouveront le chemin tout seul, ne vous inquiétez pas pour eux, lâcha leur sauveuse. Et maintenant, suivez-moi et évitez de faire du bruit !"

Yuma et Jakob n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de lui emboîter le pas dans la galerie obscure, pendant que ses deux acolytes fermaient la marche. Petit à petit, le jeune prince et le majordome parvinrent à reprendre leur souffle et la douleur de leurs blessures s'éloigna un peu. Le jeune fille les guida un moment dans les couloirs souterrains et, les yeux rivés sur ses tresses claires, Yuma ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à tout ce qu'il trouvait si familier chez elle. Cette fille avait tout pour être... Mais c'était impossible...

Sur sa gauche, il devinait que Jakob mourrait d'envie de dire du mal sur cette bande de voleurs qui était sortie de nulle part, et aussi qu'il valait mieux se méfier d'eux, mais le moment était mal choisi. Ces galeries semblaient aussi labyrinthiques qu'à la surface, et Yuma ressentait des sueurs froides à l'idée qu'on les abandonne et les condamne à errer pour toujours dans ces couloirs souterrains.

Enfin, leur guide s'immobilisa au-dessous d'une autre trappe et l'un de ses amis s'avança pour lui faire la courte échelle. L'autre continua de fixer Yuma et Jakob d'un air méfiant. La tête de la jeune fille disparut prudemment à la surface, puis le jeune prince crut l'entendre étouffer un juron et elle réintégra rapidement le souterrain.

"Que se passe-t-il ? se renseigna-t-il.

-Mm. Je pense que vous allez avoir des problèmes, répondit-elle d'un air soucieux. Passons par un autre endroit."

Ils firent demi-tour et empruntèrent un autre couloir. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, la jeune fille dénicha une autre trappe et le même manège recommença. Elle passa la tête à l'extérieur, grommela de contrariété et se dépêcha de rentrer. Ils firent ça cinq fois au moins, et alors que Jakob était sur le point d'exploser, la jeune voleuse se planta face à eux et soupira :

"Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe à l'extérieur, mais c'est l'émeute là-dehors. Les groupes les plus importants de la ville ont bouclé le secteur.

-Mais... quels groupes ? balbutia Yuma. Qu'est-ce-que ça veut dire ?

-Ça veut dire que les bandes de voleurs qui font la loi dans les bas-fonds de cette ville sont toutes réunies ici et qu'elles interdisent le passage à quiconque souhaite quitter la ville. Ce qui signifie que vous êtes coincés ici."


	5. La fin de l'espoir

Je sais, les chapitres raccourcirent à vue d'oeil. Mais c'est toujours difficile de trouver un bon endroit où couper, alors autant le faire tant que c'est possible.

(En plus, ça faisait plus de deux mois que je n'avais rien publié, et je ne voulais pas que vous dussiez attendre trop longtemps, vous voyez).

C'était presque de l'improvisation, ici. Mais l'avantage, c'est que j'ai presque toute l'histoire en tête. Si si, je vous assure. Au moins, je n'avance plus à tâtons et ça fait quand même du bien.

J'espère que ce que je vous ai concocté vous plaira. Merci encore de continuer à lire cette fic !

(le nom du méchant n'est pas de moi, c'est La Petite Sayo qui l'a trouvé x3)

* * *

"Puisque nous allons rester ici un moment, tu pourrais peut-être nous dire comment tu t'appelles ?"

Engager une conversation mondaine n'était pas très facile, vu les circonstances. Après tout, ils se trouvaient dans un sous-sol peu éclairé et très poussiéreux, assis sur une caisse en bois, au milieu de dizaines d'autres caisses en bois. Leur étrange sauveteuse farfouillait dans l'une d'elles, ses tresses blanches scintillant presque à la lumière des torches. Elles avaient vraiment une très belle couleur, semblable à celles des cheveux de... Niles, oui. Cette fille lui faisait penser à Niles, et il ne parvenait pas à s'ôter cette idée de la tête. D'ailleurs, il craignait de perdre un peu les pédales. Est-ce-que l'ancien voleur lui manquait tellement qu'il commençait à le voir partout ?

"Si vous tenez tant que ça à le savoir, je m'appelle Nina, répondit la fille en se détournant enfin de la caisse. Tenez, voici des allumettes. Veillez à ne pas les gaspiller, ces choses-là coûtent cher.

-Oh, bien sûr, il est évident que vous avez regardé le prix avant de les voler, lâcha dédaigneusement le majordome.

-Jakob !

-Pour votre gouverne, sachez que nous ne volons jamais les marchandises de ceux qui en dépendent pour survivre, répliqua Nina. Nous faisons attention aux nécessiteux, puisque la royauté ne se donne pas cette peine !"

L'électricité qu'il y avait dans l'air mettait le jeune prince très mal à l'aise. En outre, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la jeune voleuse les avait aidés, si elle méprisait à ce point la royauté nohrienne. Peut-être attendait-elle quelque chose en retour ? C'est ce qu'elle avait laissé entendre.

"Je suis désolé que tu aies une si piètre opinion de la famille royale, se lança prudemment Yuma. Pour l'instant, j'ai été trop obnubilé par la guerre pour me préoccuper de la façon dont mon père traite son peuple, mais je peux te promettre que...

-Ce n'est pas de promesses dont j'ai besoin. Vous aurez sûrement tôt fait d'oublier celle que vous avez faite à une simple hors-la-loi, une fois rentré chez vous.

-Si tu me connaissais mieux que ça, tu saurais que ce n'est pas vrai, insista le jeune prince. Jakob ici présent peut en témoigner. D'ailleurs, je ne me suis pas présenté officiellement. Je m'appelle Yuma, deuxième prince de...

-Nohr, oui, je suis au courant, soupira Nina en roulant des yeux. Doutez-vous bien que je savais exactement à qui j'avais affaire lorsque j'ai commencé à vous suivre, dans cette rue.

-Que... vous nous suiviez depuis le début ?"

Il ne s'en était absolument pas rendu compte ! Mais, minute. Est-ce-que ça impliquait le moment où... Yuma se sentit rougir. Est-ce qu'elle les avait vus échanger leurs vêtements en pleine rue ? Si oui, c'était horriblement gênant !

Nina, de son côté, paraissait tout à coup de meilleure composition. Dans la faible lueur des lampes, il pouvait la voir sourire bêtement, peut-être même rougir à son tour.

"Oh, oui, depuis le début ! J'ai tout vu.

-Tout... tout vu ?

-Et tout entendu, heureusement ! Oh, ces "Messire Yuma, votre sécurité est tout ce qui m'importe !", "Jakob, je refuse de t'abandonner !", "Je vous protègerai, Messire !" ! J'ai bien failli ne jamais m'en remettre !

-Heu... Nina ?"

La jeune fille semblait partie dans un autre monde. Un autre monde bien plus intéressant que celui-là, visiblement, car elle semblait les avoir oubliés, tous les deux. Jusqu'à ce que Jakob se rappelle à son bon souvenir en lâchant que c'était donc bien elle, la traqueuse qu'il avait entendu les suivre, et que ce comportement était tout à fait aberrant à l'encontre d'un membre de la famille royale. Nina se rembrunit et répliqua qu'ils feraient mieux de se montrer reconnaissants pour ce que ses hommes et elle avaient fait pour eux. Avant que ça ne dégénère en dispute, Yuma intervint :

"A propos, Nina, pourquoi nous avez-vous sauvés ? Ce n'est pas simplement par grandeur d'âme, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Ce n'est pas du tout par grandeur d'âme ! répliqua la jeune fille. J'espère que vous saurez nous récompenser comme il se doit pour vous avoir aidés ! Et... il était avant tout hors de question qu' _ils_ vous mettent la main dessus.

-Ils ? Qui ça, ils ? De qui parles-tu ?

-De la bande qui a lancé tout le monde à vos trousses, pardi ! Vous ne croyiez quand même pas qu'on avait deviné tous seuls que vous vous trouviez ici, non ?"

Yuma ne sut pas quoi répondre. Donc, quelqu'un avait mis sa tête à prix ? Mais qui donc ? Qui pouvait vouloir lui mettre la main dessus ? Il ne connaissait personne ici, à part Niles. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être lui, n'est-ce-pas ? Malgré tout ce qu'il avait dit, son amant ne voulait pas se débarrasser de lui, c'était impossible. Peut-être un groupe qui souhaitait simplement capturer l'un des princes de Nohr ?

"Et... qui est ce groupe dont tu parles ? demanda-t-il avec appréhension.

-Je ne sais pas si leurs noms vous diront quoi que ce soit, mais leur chef s'appelle Lucius, répondit Nina.

-Non, je ne connais personne qui porte ce nom.

-Lui, ce n'est pas vraiment le problème, enchaîna la voleuse. Celui que je déteste, c'est l'un de leurs anciens membres, qu'ils ont ramené il y a peu. Ils auraient mieux fait de le laisser là où il était !

-Co... comment s'appelle-t-il ?

-Quelle importance ? Il s'appelle Niles. Et je crois n'avoir jamais autant détesté un homme de toute ma vie !"

Le visage de Yuma s'enflamma. En grande partie parce qu'elle avait prononcé un nom chéri auquel il ne s'attendait pas, mais aussi à cause de la surprise. Elle connaissait Niles !

Bien sûr qu'elle le connaissait. Ça expliquait la ressemblance de traits et de parler qu'il avait observée chez eux. Elle connaissait son bien-aimé et elle... le détestait ? Pourquoi ? Quel lien pouvait-il bien y avoir entre elle et le hors-la-loi ?

"Et... et... comment connais-tu... ce Niles ? demanda-t-il avec appréhension. Est-ce-que vous seriez de la même famille, par hasard ? Une sœur, peut-être ?"

Mais l'ancien voleur avait toujours affirmé n'avoir aucune famille. Ses parents l'avaient abandonné, mais s'ils avaient continué leur vie chacun de leur côté, après tout ?

"Sa sœur ? Oh que non ! le détrompa farouchement Nina. Cet homme, c'est mon père."

Ce fut comme si les mots de Nina avaient aspiré tout l'air de la pièce. Choqué, les oreilles bourdonnantes, Yuma la fixa sans rien dire, bouchée bée. Jakob poussa un hoquet stupéfait.

"Messire Yuma ! s'exclama-t-il en s'extirpant tant bien que mal de sa stupeur. Vous vous sentez bien ? Je vous en prie, reprenez-vous !

-Mais, qu'est-ce-que j'ai dit ? s'étonna Nina, éberluée de voir son royal invité la dévisager bêtement et le domestique tenter de lui faire reprendre ses esprits en lui agitant un vieux morceau d'affiche sous le nez. Vous... vous connaissez mon père, vous aussi ?

-Ton père ? gargouilla Yuma, encore sous le choc de sa première révélation. Ton p... père, vraiment ?

-Messire Yuma ! Je sais que ce doit être une nouvelle inconcevable à entendre pour vous, mais je vous en prie, revenez parmi nous !

-Oui, je... je... je vais bien, Jakob."

Le jeune prince se frotta longuement le visage à deux mains pour s'extraire de son ébahissement, mais aussi pour se donner le temps d'examiner la nouvelle dans son ensemble. Le coeur battant à tout rompre, il fixa ses paumes pressées contre ses yeux. Niles. Son Niles. Son mari, son amant, avait un enfant. Niles était _père_ , comment avait-il pu passer à côté d'un détail aussi important ? Ça... ça changeait tout, indubitablement. Il avait l'impression de découvrir une facette totalement inconnue, et totalement déroutante, de son amant. Niles avec un enfant, c'était plus que ce qu'il pouvait concevoir. Pourquoi ne lui en avait-il jamais parlé ? _Pourquoi_ ?

"Vous allez me dire ce qui se passe, à la fin ? s'impatienta Nina. Est-ce qu'il y a un rapport entre mon père et vous ?"

 _"Oui, un rapport bien plus étroit que tu ne le crois, Nina_ , soupira Yuma, découragé _. Et pas n'importe lequel_."

Il rougit brusquement lorsqu'il saisit le sous-entendu salace qui pouvait se glisser dans sa phrase, que Niles n'aurait d'ailleurs pas manqué de relever -et il maudit le hors-la-loi de l'avoir perverti à ce point.

Heureusement, il n'eut pas besoin d'expliquer le fond de sa pensée à Nina, ce qui aurait occasionné une discussion bien trop longue et bien trop compliquée. Alors que Yuma se demandait avec découragement comment expliquer à l'adolescente qu'il entretenait une relation amoureuse avec son père, la trappe au-dessus de leur tête s'ouvrit et une petite frimousse s'aventura à l'intérieur de la cave.

"Nina ! appela-t-elle. Est-ce-que tu as bientôt fini ? Maman nous appelle pour le dîner !"

Une épaisse mèche châtaine tombait devant ses immenses yeux gris, charmants et curieux, alors que le reste de sa chevelure, attachée en un chignon approximatif à l'arrière de sa tête, laissait deviner les courbes rondes et pâles de son visage d'enfant. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans, et quelque chose d'incroyablement pur et innocent se dégageait de toute sa personne. Elle semblait presque trop douce pour se trouver dans un endroit comme celui-ci.

"Kana ! la réprimanda doucement Nina. Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ? Je t'ai dit de ne jamais descendre à la cave, c'est dangereux.

-Mais je t'ai attendue longtemps, Nina, et je commençais à avoir faim, se plaignit la petite fille. Alors, tu remontes ou quoi ?"

C'est à ce moment précis qu'elle aperçut les deux hommes assis dans sa cave.

"Nina ? Qui est-ce ? s'enquit-elle."

La jeune voleuse marcha résolument jusqu'à elle et entreprit de la repousser par la trappe, hors de la cave. Mais la petite fille n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de se laisser faire et, après avoir poussé un cri de protestation, elle se laissa tomber sur le sol de terre froide au-dessous d'elle. Nina grogna, tenta de lui faire quitter les lieux en pointant la sortie d'un doigt autoritaire, mais devant l'obstination de la fillette, elle finit par la prendre par les épaules en roulant des yeux.

"Voici Kana, ma petite sœur, expliqua-t-elle laconiquement à ses invités. Elle vit ici avec ma mère et moi. Et maintenant, elle va se dépêcher de regagner la maison et de sortir de cette cave.

-Non ! Je veux savoir qui sont ces gens, d'abord ! s'obstina Kana. Leurs vêtements sont très beaux ! Est-ce qu'ils viennent de la capitale ?

-On s'en fiche de savoir d'où ils viennent, Kana. Voici Yuma et Jakob. Ils ne vont pas rester longtemps, de toute façon. C'est bon, satisfaite ? Alors remonte, maintenant ! Je vous rejoins dans une seconde.

-Mais...

-Si tu ne te dépêches pas, je reste ici toute la nuit et tu ne pourras pas manger les délicieuses galettes de pommes de terre que Maman a préparées avant qu'elles ne soient froides !

-Quoi ? Mais c'est pas juste, ça !

-Rien n'est juste, dans la vie, Kana. Allez, ouste ! Dépêche-toi avant que ça refroidisse !"

Boudeuse, Kana lança un regard plein de regret aux deux inconnus qui titillaient sa curiosité, puis s'échappa des mains de sa sœur en direction de la maison. La trappe se referma derrière elle.

Yuma la regarda quitter les lieux, partagé entre l'amusement -les deux sœurs lui rappelaient beaucoup Élise et Léo- et un nouveau poids sur le coeur.

"Est-ce que c'est la fille de Niles, elle aussi ? soupira-t-il, abattu.

-Oh, non ! Le père de Kana est mort dans un accident il y a six ans, le détrompa Nina. Il n'a pas abandonné sa famille, lui."

Désolé pour elle, mais en même temps soulagé de ne pas découvrir _deux_ enfants à son amant, Yuma poussa un soupir.

"Hum, bon, je ferais mieux de remonter avant que Kana ait tout mangé pour se venger, décréta Nina. Vous deux, restez ici pendant que je vous apporte de quoi dîner. Demain, je chercherai un moyen de vous faire quitter la ville le plus rapidement possible, mais en attendant, ne sortez pas d'ici !"

Et elle quitta la pièce à son tour. Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Yuma enfouit une nouvelle fois son visage dans ses mains. Il ne parvenait pas à faire le tri dans ses pensées. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Niles... Niles avait une fille. Une fille du nom de Nina, qu'il avait dû avoir très jeune, au vu de leurs âges respectifs. Mais pourquoi ne lui en avoir jamais parlé ? Pourquoi avoir gardé cette enfant hors de sa vie ?

"Est-ce qu'il pensait que je ne voudrais plus de lui si jamais j'apprenais qu'il avait une fille ? murmura le jeune dragon contre ses paumes, très chagriné. Que je le rejetterais hors de ma vie sans une seconde pensée ? Je croyais pourtant qu'il me faisait confiance...

-Messire Yuma..."

Jakob contemplait son maître, affligé. Lui aussi était complètement estomaqué par la nouvelle, à la différence près qu'il était à présent furieux contre le hors-la-loi. Comment osait-il rendre Messire Yuma aussi malheureux ? Il avait toujours su que Niles était un sale type, encore moins fréquentable que lui, mais là, c'était le comble. Une enfant ? Une enfant abandonnée, alors que lui-même avait enduré ce traumatisme de ses propres parents, d'après ses dires ? Il refaisait à sa fille ce qu'il avait lui-même vécu ? Sa perversion n'avait vraiment pas de limites !

Jakob avait toujours eu une très mauvaise opinion du hors-la-loi, que l'amour évident de Yuma n'avait jamais réussi à effacer. Que Niles aimât son très cher maître, il voulait bien le croire. Aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître, il devenait très sérieux et très impliqué quand la sécurité du jeune prince était en jeu. Mais là, il lui déchirait littéralement le coeur, et le dévoué majordome ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Il avait bien l'intention de retrouver le hors-la-loi pour lui demander des explications. Mais pour l'heure, il fallait consoler Messire Yuma.

"Je vous en prie, Messire Yuma, ne soyez pas triste, plaida Jakob. Je sais que cette nouvelle doit vous bouleverser, mais vous devez aller de l'avant. Nous ne sommes pas encore sortis de cette ville, et le danger nous guette toujours, ne l'oubliez pas. Restez fort, Messire Yuma. Je vous soutiendrez quoi qu'il arrive.

-Merci, Jakob, sourit faiblement le jeune prince en se redressant. Tu as raison. Ça ne sert à rien de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Demain matin, Nina nous aidera à quitter la ville... Puis je trouverai un moyen de parler à Niles et de lui demander quelles sont les raisons qui le poussent à agir de la sorte...

-Bien sûr, Messire Yuma, acquiesça le majordome, qui avait bien l'intention de s'entretenir avec l'ancien voleur avant. Dès que cette fille nous aura apporté de quoi manger, vous devriez prendre du repos. La journée sera longue. Je veillerai sur vous.

-Je te remercie, mais tu devrais dormir un peu, toi aussi.

-Je ne prendrai du repos que lorsque vous serez totalement en sécurité, Messire Yuma."

Ils mangèrent assis sur les caisses en bois les légumes bouillis, les pommes de terre grillées et la tranche de viande froide que Nina leur apporta, puis ils s'étendirent tant bien que mal sur le sol de terre humide. Dos à Jakob qui surveillait farouchement les alentours, Yuma mit un moment à trouver le sommeil. Il repassait cette histoire de fille de Niles dans sa tête, essayant de mettre le doigt sur ce qui le perturbait le plus dans cette histoire. Il se sentit à la fois honteux et stupide en réalisant qu'il était horriblement jaloux de cette femme qui avait mis au monde l'enfant de son époux, et qui, comble de l'ironie, dormait juste au-dessus de sa tête.

/

Un cri aigu tira brusquement Yuma du sommeil. Le coeur battant, il se redressa, les yeux grand ouverts. Jakob avait déjà bondi sur ses pieds et dégainait le couteau en argent qui se trouvait à sa ceinture.

"Jakob, qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? le pressa le jeune prince, l'adrénaline rugissant déjà dans ses veines.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, Messire Yuma. Il semblerait que quelqu'un se soit introduit dans la maison de Nina et de sa famille.

-Nous devons aller les secourir !

-Restez où vous êtes, Messire Yuma ! C'est trop dangereux !

-Mais..."

Ses sens de dragon commencèrent enfin à s'éveiller, et il perçut un bruit de vaisselle qui se brise à l'étage supérieur, ainsi que des inflexions nerveuses et autoritaires, interrompues par des cris et des pleurs d'enfant.

" _Kana,_ songea aussitôtle jeune prince, très inquiet pour la petite fille."

"Jakob, nous ne pouvons pas rester là sans rien faire ! Nous devons monter les aider !

-Messire Yuma..."

A ce moment précis, la trappe de la cave s'ouvrit avec fracas. Une paire de bottes s'encadra sur les marches de l'escalier, puis un corps tout entier apparut. Yuma se raidit d'horreur en constatant que l'intrus tenait la petite Kana sous son bras replié, la pointe de son couteau sur sa gorge. L'enfant, terrorisée, était si petite que ses pieds nus se balançaient loin au-dessus du sol, contribuant à lui donner l'air encore plus fragile et vulnérable qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

"Ah, voici notre royal ami ! s'exclama le ravisseur en apercevant Yuma.

-Relâchez cette enfant immédiatement ! Elle n'a rien à voir avec tout ça, c'est après moi que vous en avez !

-Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de la garder, Messire. Elle sera libre... dès que nous aurons obtenu ce que nous voulons de vous. Veuillez me suivre, je vous prie."

 _"Un otage_ , comprit Yuma en grinçant des dents."

Il ne savait pas comment ces gens avaient réussi à les retrouver, mais ils paraissaient déterminés à l'emmener avec eux. Kana sanglotait toujours, ses yeux immenses gonflés de grosses larmes de peur qui roulaient sur ses joues. Le bras de son ravisseur l'étranglait sûrement, et que dire de la terreur que devait lui inspirer la lame posée sur sa gorge ! Yuma ne pouvait pas la laisser ainsi. C'était son devoir en tant que personne... et en tant que prince de Nohr. Alors, il baissa la dracopierre qu'il s'apprêtait à utiliser pour se transformer.

"Très bien, capitula-t-il en s'efforçant de ne montrer aucune peur. Je vous suis. Mais laissez cette enfant tranquille.

-Messire Yuma, vous ne pouvez pas ! s'écria Jakob, affolé. Qui sait ce que ces rustres vont vous faire !

-Tout va bien se passer, Jakob. Quoi qu'il advienne, je ne laisserai pas ces gens s'en prendre à une fille innocente.

-Messire Yuma... Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça. Pardonnez-moi cet affront, mais tant que je vivrai, personne ne vous emmènera nulle part !

-Jakob, non !"

Trop tard. Le majordome s'élança, le couteau à la main, en direction de l'adversaire. Alors que Yuma, horrifié par la gravité de ce que son geste impliquait pour la petite fille, s'apprêtait à voir l'intrus trancher la gorge de Kana pour concrétiser ses menaces, il se contenta de s'écarter du chemin d'un mouvement vif. Dans un timing parfait, un second bandit se laissa tomber par la trappa et décocha une flèche en plein dans la main du majordome. Jakob poussa un cri de douleur qui fit écho à celui de Yuma et il s'effondra sur le sol, lâchant son couteau. Du sang se répandit rapidement autour de sa main blessée et son maître se précipita vers lui pour tenter d'endiguer l'hémorragie.

"Oh, par les dieux, Jakob ! s'écria-t-il, horrifié.

-Messire Yuma... Je vous en prie, partez d'ici..., plaida Jakob entre ses dents serrées par la douleur, bien plus préoccupé par la sécurité de son maître que par sa blessure.

-Je ne peux pas ! Par les dieux, Jakob... je ne peux pas."

Comment serait-il parvenu à s'enfuir, de toute façon ? La sortie était bloquée par les deux bandits, et il y en avait certainement d'autres dans la maison. Quant au souterrain de Nina, il ne lui serait pas d'une grande aide, car il serait obligé de courir à l'aveuglette et prendrait le risque de se perdre, sans compter le fait qu'il trahirait le secret de la jeune fille. Et puis, de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas laisser Jakob, Kana et la mère des deux filles mourir par sa faute.

Avant que son majordome, qui se relevait déjà pour repartir au combat malgré sa blessure, ne puisse esquisser un pas, Yuma le repoussa en arrière.

" Ça suffit, Jakob, décréta-t-il d'une voix ferme. Ça ne sert à rien de continuer à lutter alors que nous sommes clairement désavantagés. Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit, ni à toi ni à Kana et à sa famille qui a eu la gentillesse de nous héberger.

-Messire Yuma...

-A la bonne heure, Messire, les coupa le ravisseur de Kana, qui la maintenait toujours dans sa poigne de fer. Maintenant, suivez-nous, et il n'y aura pas d'autres blessés.

-Très bien. Me voici.

-Messire Yuma !"

Le jeune prince se retourna vers son majordome, déchiré par son désespoir et son impuissance. Il n'allait jamais s'en remettre, c'était certain. Jakob était si dévoué. Si... protecteur, à certains moments. Il allait prendre son enlèvement pour un échec personnel. Un manquement à son rôle de majordome. Pourtant, Yuma n'avait pas le choix. Il avait conscience de ce que sa décision coûtait à Jakob, mais s'il n'obtempérait pas, les conséquences pourraient être bien pires...

Il avait déjà esquissé quelque pas tremblants en direction des deux bandits, et celui qui avait blessé Jakob l'empoigna fermement par l'épaule, le fit pivoter et le poussa d'autorité sur les marches. Le jeune prince trébucha sur les lattes en bois, sur le sol de la maison, et manqua se prendre les pieds dans un tapis. En jetant un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule, il constata que Kana était toujours prisonnière de son ravisseur. Ses petits pieds nus se balançaient toujours au-dessus du vide, et ses mains étaient accrochées au bras qui l'étouffait, dans une tentative désespérée de lui faire lâcher prise.

"Laissez-la partir, à présent ! exigea Yuma. Vous aviez dit que vous ne la garderiez pas prisonnière si je venais avec vous !

-J'ai dit "Quand nous aurons obtenu ce que nous voulons de vous", Messire, rétorqua le voleur. Et de toute façon, ce n'est pas vous qui donnez les ordres, ici. Avancez !"

Son comparse saisit le jeune prince par le col et le tira rudement hors de la bâtisse, jonchée de meubles renversés et de vaisselle cassée. Yuma eut quand même le temps d'apercevoir, acculée dans un coin de la pièce et retenue par deux malfaiteurs, une femme aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux gris qui poussa un hurlement de douleur lorsque les deux hommes emportèrent Kana hors de la maison.

"Kana ! Kana ! s'époumona-t-elle, épouvantée, sous les yeux impuissants du jeune prince."

" _C'est de ma faute,_ songea-t-il tandis que la culpabilité lui enserrait le coeur. _Si je n'avais pas accepté leur hospitalité... Si je n'étais pas redescendu seul dans les bas-fonds de la ville... rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé_."

Alors qu'on le jetait sur le pallier de la maison, il réalisa qu'il n'avait vu Nina nulle part. Où avait-elle bien pu passer à une heure pareille ?

Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage qu'on lui ramenait de force les mains dans le dos et qu'on attachait ses poignets avec une corde solide. Ils firent de même avec Kana et lui nouèrent également un bandeau noir sur les yeux. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire de même avec lui, Yuma eut tout juste le temps de les voir jeter de grosses torches enflammées sur la maison, qui s'embrasa presque aussitôt de longues flammes rouges et orangées.

"NON ! hurla le jeune prince, horrifié. Vous m'aviez promis que personne ne serait blessé ! Vous l'aviez promis !

-Tant pis pour vous si vous nous avez crus, Messire. Mais dans les faits, nous avons bien tenu notre engagement : nous n'avons blessé personne de nos mains, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Monstres ! Je vais vous... vous... !"

Avant qu'il puisse en dire plus, le bandit lui noua un autre bandeau autour de la bouche pour étouffer ses cris.

"Et n'oubliez pas, Messire, chuchota-t-il à son oreille. La petite fille est toujours avec nous. Alors tenez-vous tranquille, si vous ne voulez pas qu'il lui arrive la même chose qu'à sa maison."

Impuissant, Yuma ne put que se laisser entrainer, aussi inerte qu'une poupée de chiffon. C'était de sa faute. Tout ça était entièrement de sa faute. Même le bandeau noir qui couvrait ses yeux ne parvient pas à dissimuler ses larmes.


	6. Essayer de fuir

Bon sang de bois, ça m'en a pris, du temps, pour sortir ce chapitre. Vous avez remarqué aussi, hein ? J'en étais à un moment où mes idées ne concordaient pas vraiment avec l'idée qu'on se fait d'une fic décente, entendez par là, cohérente, logique, sans arrangements de derrière les fagots pour obtenir tout le bon drama dont on a envie. J'ai finalement pris un tournant différent dans la rédaction des évènements, qui m'a ôté une sacrée épine du pied. Et, si ça ne va toujours pas, on dira que c'est un scénario bien alambiqué à la manière de Fates x3 Bonne lecture, et merci encore pour toutes vos reviews ! ;w;

* * *

Yuma sentit une bouche se poser sur la sienne. Il sursauta d'abord, complètement pris par surprise, mais ce contact était d'une douloureuse familiarité et il reconnut immédiatement les lèvres et la façon d'embrasser de Niles. Aveuglé par le bandeau sur ses yeux, immobilisé par ses liens, il n'avait aucun moyen de réagir, et il se contenta de se laisser embrasser, interdit. Le baiser dura de longues secondes, rythmé par la respiration fébrile du hors-la-loi et ses soupirs qui semblaient presque désespérés. Yuma, lui, ne savait pas comment réagir. Il ne comprenait tout simplement pas ce qui se passait. Et, dans son coeur, le bonheur que lui procurait ce tendre contact rivalisait avec la douleur presque insupportable que provoquait la pensée d'avoir perdu Jakob et tué la mère de Kana. Kana qui, d'ailleurs, était toujours à côté de lui, et Yuma se sentit brusquement très gêné de continuer à se faire embrasser si près de la fillette.

Lorsque Niles ôta ses lèvres des siennes pour reprendre son souffle, le jeune prince ouvrit la bouche, décidé à lui demander des explications, mais le hors-la-loi se pencha de nouveau sur lui pour lui couper la parole.

"Chut, souffla-t-il entre deux baisers, laissant Yuma complètement incapable de réagir. Ne dites rien, je vous en prie. Je... Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. S'il vous plaît..."

Niles l'embrassa encore, saisissant son visage dans ses mains. Yuma aurait aimé pouvoir y répondre, mais il resta de marbre. Trop de choses s'étaient passées pour qu'il puisse accepter de se laisser aller à un fugace instant d'oubli et de frivolité. Il sentit alors que les mains du hors-la-loi glissaient dans son dos et desserraient légèrement ses liens.

"Je ne peux rien faire de plus, murmura-t-il d'un ton sincèrement désolé. Ils ont encore... Je n'ai pas le choix. Yuma, vous et la petite fille, profitez-en pour vous enfuir.

-Mais, qu'en est-il des autres voleurs ?

-Ils sont absents pour l'instant... Une fois que je serai sorti, partez aussi vite que vous le pouvez, je vous en prie. Suivez les murs portant une marque bleue, elles vous permettront de regagner la surface.

-Et vous... vous venez avec moi, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Non, Yuma, non, je regrette, je ne peux pas."

Le jeune prince voulut protester, mis à bout de nerfs et de patience à cause des évènements des dernières heures, mais Niles lui cloua de nouveau la bouche d'un baiser.

"Je vous en prie, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres. Faites-le pour la petite fille. Vous ne pouvez pas la laisser seule. Votre tendre coeur vous l'interdit, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Vous savez très bien comment je vois les choses, Niles ! Et..."

Le hors-la-loi l'embrassa de nouveau, doucement, tendrement, et Yuma oublia brièvement ce qu'il voulait dire, et lui rendit automatiquement son baiser, au bord des larmes, désespéré.

-Chuuuut... ne criez pas. Je ne sais pas quand ils vont revenir, ni l'endroit où ils sont partis... Mais fuyez, Yuma. Et n'essayez pas de revenir. Vous avez vu ce qui est arrivé à votre majordome. Ne mettez pas vos proches en danger à cause de vos principes naïfs et utopiques."

La mention de Jakob et la culpabilité qui en découla frappa le jeune prince en plein coeur. Piqué au vif, il répliqua :

"L'amour que je vous porte, Niles, le trouvez-vous naïf et utopique ?

-Oui, répondit durement le hors-la-loi. Si vous avez pour deux sous de jugeote, Yuma, n'abandonnez pas cette enfant à son sort et partez d'ici ! Je ne le répèterai pas. Laissez-moi ici et oubliez-moi."

La veille encore, le jeune, gentil et, il est vrai, naïf prince se serait indigné, aurait protesté avec véhémence contre de tels propos, aurait clamé que leur amour mutuel pouvait bien les porter au-dessus de tous les obstacles, qu'il en serait de même cette fois encore, et que jamais, jamais il n'abandonnerait les gens qu'il aimait. Mais en l'espace de quelques heures, il avait compris. Ses actions personnelles avaient mis en danger toute une famille, elles avaient peut-être privé Nina et Kana de leur mère et tué l'une des personnes les plus importantes de sa vie. Un instant, il fut tenté de parler à son amant de sa fille, maintenant que la jeune voleuse s'imposait de nouveau à son esprit, mais Niles posa une dernière fois sa bouche sur la sienne et l'embrassa durant de longues, de profondes secondes. Yuma, au bout d'un moment, consentit à lui rendre ses baisers, et l'impression que c'était la dernière fois lui vrilla le coeur. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux, des larmes que Niles ne vit pas, et il remit le bandeau sur la bouche de son amant. Dans le noir, le jeune dragon perçut le bruit qu'il faisait en se redressant, puis ses pas s'éloignèrent et il s'en alla. Yuma demeura seul avec Kana, sonné, incrédule et complètement vidé, incapable de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

La petite fille frissonna alors de froid à côté de lui, et ce mouvement ténu le sortit de sa torpeur. Il devait se sauver d'ici. La voie semblait libre, alors... Il ne comprenait pas comment c'était possible, comment le groupe _entier_ de bandits avait bien pu disparaître en les laissant à la seule garde de Niles. Niles qui, d'entre tous, était le plus disposé à le laisser s'échapper... Ils ne pouvaient quand même pas croire que le hors-la-loi avait totalement rompu les liens amoureux qui l'attachaient au jeune prince, si ? C'était vrai que la scène de la bague était assez convainquante, mais les voleurs ne pouvaient pas se laisser persuader si facilement, tout de même ? A moins qu'il y ait autre chose...

Yuma se força à se redresser contre le mur de pierre froide. Dans tous les cas, ils ne pouvaient pas rester ici. Que pourrait-il arriver de pire, de toute façon ? Un faux espoir ? Le jeune prince n'en avait guère de toute façon. Alors, il plia les doigts pour desserrer la corde déjà bien dénouée par Niles et libérer ses mains. Cela fait, il arracha le bandeau qu'il avait sur les yeux et la bouche, et se pencha vers la pauvre Kana pour la libérer. Ses grands yeux gris étaient tous remplis de larmes, et, mû par quelque réflexe, Yuma la serra contre lui. L'enfant, au lieu de se tendre face à ce contact inconnu, s'accrocha au contraire à lui et émit quelques sanglots bruyants, ayant épuisé le stock de larmes de son petit corps. Bouleversé, et soudain envahi par une bouffée d'affection, Yuma l'étreignit un instant, puis la remit debout et se leva à son tour.

"Ecoute, Kana, commença-t-il d'une voix ferme et rassurante, imitant sans le savoir celle de Xander. Je sais que tout cela doit être terrifiant pour toi. Moi-même, je suis loin d'être rassuré, mais je peux te promettre que je vais te sortir d'ici.

-Et... et... vous allez me ramener chez ma maman ? hoqueta la fillette, les yeux remplis d'un mélange d'espoir et de terreur, car elle avait peur que le jeune prince lui confirme ce qu'elle refusait d'admettre, la disparition probable de sa mère.

-Je... je ferai en sorte qu'on la retrouve, lui promit-il, incertain quant à ce qu'il pouvait avouer ou non à l'enfant, pour ne pas finir de la traumatiser. Ou, au moins, je te confierai à ta grande sœur. Allons-y. Il ne faut pas traîner ici."

Il la prit délicatement par la main et l'entraina vers la porte, que Niles avait laissée entrouverte. Prudemment, le jeune prince passa la tête à l'extérieur, cherchant à reconnaître des silhouettes humaines parmi les ombres qui s'étiraient dans le taudis mal éclairé. Il ne vit personne. Même Niles avait disparu. Alors, il traversa rapidement la pièce en tenant fermement la main de Kana, prenant garde aux endroits où il mettait les pieds, et sortit dans la rue obscure. Elle était déserte et, après avoir prudemment vérifié que personne n'allait surgir à l'improviste, il souleva la petite fille dans ses bras et se mit à courir aussi vite que possible dans la pénombre. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où il allait.

 _"Trouver les marques bleues... trouver les marques bleues... mais comment suis-je censé les voir dans une pénombre aussi épaisse ?"_

Kana se laissait porter sans réagir, trop choquée pour bouger. Même ses hoquets avaient cessé. Yuma tourna un moment, incertain, le coeur battant à tout rompre à l'idée qu'on les retrouve, et se souvint alors des groupuscules qui avaient bloqué la ville, la veille encore. Etaient-ils toujours là ? Si c'était le cas, il ne pourrait même pas sortir des bas-fonds, même s'il le voulait.

A bout de souffle, le jeune prince s'assit dans un renfoncement de mur pour réfléchir, de plus en plus effaré. Il ne pouvait pas quitter la ville. Il n'avait nulle part où se cacher. Les lieux grouillaient de groupes de bandits qui ne rêvaient que de lui mettre la main dessus, et par-dessus tout, il avait Kana sous sa responsabilité. Si quelque chose lui arrivait... Non. Il ne pouvait laisser personne faire de mal à la fillette, pour qui il éprouvait soudain des sentiments protecteurs et affectueux très forts, sans trop savoir d'où ils venaient. Sans s'en rendre compte, Yuma se mit à frissonner d'angoisse. D'habitude, il y avait toujours quelqu'un à ses côtés pour le protéger, l'épauler, lui donner des conseils, le soutenir... Ses frères et sœurs, ses domestiques, ses amis... Là, il était seul. Totalement seul. Kana était trop choquée et, de toute façon, bien trop jeune pour pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Que devait-il faire ?

"Kana, est-ce-que... est-ce-que tu connais un endroit où tu pourrais être en sécurité ? se résolut-il à demander à la fillette. Chez un oncle, une tante, une amie de ta mère ?

-N... Non, gémit l'enfant. Il n'y a que Maman, Nina et moi...

-D'accord..."

Le jeune prince serra les dents, de plus en plus fébrile. Où aller ? Mais _où_ aller ?! Il se redressa subitement, frappé par un éclair de lucidité. Il connaissait bien quelqu'un ici ! Cassita, la nounou d'Élise, à qui ils avaient rendu visite une fois ou deux ! Le jeune prince était presque certain de retrouver sa maison... Elle se situait un peu à l'écart de la rue principale cachée de Windmire, sous les rues pavées et les demeures inquiétantes de la surface, dans un quartier à l'ouest des bas-fonds, dissimulée aux yeux de l'armée et dont personne ne soupçonnait l'existence. Il ne voulait pas créer d'ennuis à la nounou de sa sœur, mais peut-être qu'il pourrait laisser Kana chez elle. Après tout, les voleurs n'avaient sûrement que faire de la fillette, elle devait seulement leur servir d'otage, et ils renonceraient sûrement rapidement à lui remettre la main dessus. Oui, c'était sa seule chance.

"Kana, je vais te mettre en sécurité chez quelqu'un que je connais bien, murmura-t-il à l'enfant. Je suis sûre qu'elle pourra t'aider à retrouver ta sœur, mais il faut que tu me fasses confiance, d'accord ?

-D'a... d'accord...

-Bien."

Le jeune prince se redressa, aux aguets. La voie semblait libre. Il ignorait que les bas-fonds connaissaient un temps de battement où rien ne bougeait dans les rues, mais dans des quartiers pareils, rares devaient être ceux qui voulaient prendre le risque de sortir en pleine nuit... même si l'obscurité des lieux rendait bien obsolète la distinction entre le jour et son contraire. Yuma quitta prudemment leur cachette et, continuant à se tenir près du mur, il remarqua pour la première fois les minuscules lampes brillantes qui étaient accrochées aux angles des rues. Sous celle devant laquelle il se trouvait, il put distinguer une marque bleue.

 _"C'est ça ! Les fameuses marques dont parlaient Niles et Jakob !"_

Maintenant qu'il avait remarqué les toutes petites lampes, il s'étonnait de ne pas les avoir aperçues plus tôt, mais c'était sans doute de ces choses si bien dissimulées qu'on ne les distinguait pas avant de vraiment savoir qu'elles étaient là. Envahi par une vague de soulagement et d'espoir, Yuma suivit la rue et tomba sur une nouvelle marque à l'autre bout. Il continua son chemin et, de fil en aiguille, alors qu'il tenait toujours Kana dans ses bras -dont le poids commençait à se faire ressentir- et rasait les murs, se dissimulant dans un coin dès qu'il percevait un bruit, il parvint lentement aux quartiers les plus hauts des bas-fonds.

 _"Nous y sommes presque... Il ne manque plus qu'à retrouver l'entrée du quartier caché de Windmire et..."_

"Il est là ! C'est lui ! Le prince de Nohr !"

Yuma tressaillit et se retourna, le coeur battant autant de peur que de désespoir, et aperçut un hors-la-loi qui le pointait du doigt depuis l'autre bout de la rue. Deux de ses camarades le rejoignirent, et ils se précipitèrent vers le jeune prince, qui laissa presque échapper un gémissement de désespoir.

 _"Nous étions si près du but !"_

Sans réfléchir, il se mit à courir. Il essaya tant bien que mal de retrouver l'entrée du quartier, mais c'était Shura qui les avait menés ici, et ils en étaient repartis en empruntant un tunnel secret qui partait du château Krakenburg, alors il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention aux détails du trajet. Il sentit les bras de Kana se nouer autour de son cou, comme il la ballotait de haut en bas, et il se souvint soudainement que c'était elle, le plus important. Il devait mettre la fillette en sécurité, il se l'était promis. C'était la moindre des choses, après ce qu'elle avait enduré à cause de lui.

Il accéléra sa course alors qu'une flèche, destinée à l'intimider, se planta à quelques centimètres de son pied, et se jeta dans un renfoncement du mur.

"Kana, écoute, lui dit-il très vite, entre deux halètements et le point de côté qui lui sciait le flanc. Il y a une dame dans le quartier caché de Windmire qui s'appelle Cassita, je la connais. Retrouve-la et cache-toi chez elle. Je suis désolé, je ne peux rien faire de plus.

-Mais...

-Reste bien caché jusqu'à ce que ces brigands soient partis. Au revoir, Kana."

Sans attendre de réponse, le jeune prince, bondit hors de sa bien mauvaise cachette et n'eut le temps de faire que quatre ou cinq pas, assez pour s'éloigner suffisamment de Kana, avant de se retrouver saisi au col par un des voleurs. Ce dernier ne lui laissa même pas le temps de se défendre mollement, et lui expédia un grand coup de poing sur la tempe, le précipitant dans les ténèbres.

/

Yuma se réveilla avec une terrible sensation de nausée et de danger imminent pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Ça commençait à faire beaucoup. A sa grande surprise, il se trouvait de nouveau dans le repère des hors-la-loi que Niles avait rejoints. L'espace d'un instant, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé son évasion avec Kana, mais la petite fille n'était plus là et Niles paraissait complètement désespéré. Cependant, quand celui qui devait être leur chef se tourna vers lui, il afficha aussitôt une mine impassible.

"Estime-toi heureux que nous ayons réussi à remettre la main sur le prince, gronda-t-il en foudroyant le hors-la-loi du regard, d'un ton furieux qui parut légèrement forcé à Yuma. Qu'aurions-nous fait si ceux qui l'ont attrapé avaient refusé de nous le rendre ?

-Ils n'auraient jamais commis pareille erreur, rétorqua froidement Niles. Après que tu aies tué leur chef, personne n'aurait été assez fou pour risquer sa vie sur la simple envie de garder le prince.

-Tu l'as quand même laissé s'échapper.

-Je n'ai rien laissé du tout. Qui a envoyé ses hommes aux quatre coins de la ville pour surveiller l'arrivée d'éventuelles troupes royales ? Encore une fois, tu as fait preuve de trop peu de prévoyance, ricana l'ancien vassal de Léo avec ce sourire venimeux et moqueur que Yuma ne connaissait que trop bien."

Le chef, Lucius, gronda, et il esquissa un léger mouvement de bras en direction de Niles, avant de se raviser. Celui-ci ne bougea pas, mais le jeune prince avait clairement perçu le frémissement à peine visible de sa paupière, et la légère crispation de ses membres, qui indiquaient qu'il avait bridé un mouvement de peur instinctif. Il le connaissait si bien... Ce comportement l'inquiéta. Niles avait peur de cet homme, il avait peur par réflexe lorsqu'il le voyait esquisser un mouvement vers lui. Cela donna au jeune prince une envie presque irrépressible d'aller le prendre dans ses bras, mais il était de nouveau attaché et incapable de se lever. De toute façon, ce mouvement aurait été quasi-suicidaire, et probablement accueilli par un rejet.

"Maintenant qu'il est là, on pourrait peut-être se dépêcher de lui faire cracher le morceau ? s'impatienta l'un des voleurs, qui se tenait à moitié dans la pénombre et que Yuma ne distinguait qu'à demi. Ça s'agite, au-dehors. Je ne tiens pas à ce que le prince soit encore là si jamais l'armée débarque ici.

-Il a raison. Cette affaire a assez duré, décréta Lucius.

-Comment ça ? intervint Niles en fronçant les sourcils. Que manigances-tu ?

-Oh, Niles, pourquoi es-tu si surpris ? Tu ne pensais pas que le petit prince pourrait revenir ici pour toi ? Pourtant, c'est la raison pour laquelle nous avons accepté ton retour dans le groupe. Pour l'attirer dans notre repère."

Yuma redressa vivement la tête, pétrifié. Niles, lui, ne répondit pas; il serra seulement les dents, visiblement sous le choc.

"Maintenant qu'il est là, il ne nous reste plus qu'à le convaincre de nous indiquer comment pénétrer dans le château Krakenburg afin de piller le trésor royal, poursuivit une des voleuses qui se tenaient là. Ça devrait être du gâteau, pour toi. N'est-ce-pas, Niles ?"

Elle ricana de sa plaisanterie, laissant assez peu de doutes sur ce qu'elle sous-entendait par là.

"C'est vrai, Niles, l'appuya Lucius, l'air mauvais. Et pour te faire pardonner de l'avoir laissé s'échapper, ce n'est que justice que ce soit _toi_ qui t'en charges. Je sais que tu peux te montrer très convainquant.

-Vous me demandez de trahir la confiance des miens ? s'exclama Yuma qui, maintenant qu'il comprenait un peu mieux de quoi il retournait, sentait son ardeur combattante revenir. Ça, vous pouvez être sûrs que je ne m'y résoudrai jamais !

-Oh, mais je m'en doute, rétorqua Lucius en dédaignant Niles. Nous savons à qui nous avons affaire, mon Prince. Les rumeurs qui circulent sur vous sont nombreuses.

-De quelles rumeurs parlez-vous ?"

Ce n'était peut-être pas le moment d'engager la conversation, mais s'il gagnait un peu de temps, peut-être... Peut-être que quoi ? Que quelqu'un viendrait le sauver ? Non, il n'était pas assez fou pour oser espérer une aide extérieure, mais peut-être que les voleurs seraient pris dans une urgence qui les obligerait à détourner leur attention de leurs deux prisonniers, leur permettant de s'échapper. Peut-être que Niles, qui reprenait rapidement le contrôle de ses émotions, finirait par lui venir en aide. Il avait visiblement peur pour lui, c'était bien la preuve qu'il l'aimait encore, non ? Et s'il l'aimait, il le sauverait... Il le sauverait, n'est-ce-pas ?

"De tous les bruits de couloir qui courent sur la famille qui nous dirige, répondit le chef des ravisseurs. On a longtemps raconté que vous étiez le fils que le roi Garon a eu avec une maîtresse hoshidienne... Depuis votre obscur retour d'Hoshido, d'autres laissent à penser que vous êtes le fruit de l'union de notre roi avec la reine.

-Mais enfin, ce n'est pas possible ! affirma l'intéressé. Mère m'a assuré que j'étais le fils du roi Sumeragi..."

Sauf que, finalement, tout le monde semblait en connaître beaucoup plus que lui sur ses origines. Il avait cru si longtemps que Garon était son père, pour ensuite apprendre -et se souvenir- qu'il était l'enfant du roi Sumeragi, que, en fin de compte, si on lui affirmait que le souverain de Nohr est en réalité son père biologique, il ne serait pas tellement surpris.

Mais les voleurs n'avaient que faire des parents de leur prisonnier, tout ce qui leur importait visiblement était son ascendance royale, mais surtout son attachement à la famille nohrienne, comme leur chef le confirma bientôt :

"Il y a aussi certaines rumeurs qui vous prétendent l'enfant que la reine Arète a eu avec notre bon roi... Mais savoir de quel ventre vous êtes sorti m'importe peu. Tout ce que nous savons, et cela grâce à ce cher Niles -il adressa un sourire faussement mielleux à l'intéressé-, c'est que votre famille d'adoption vous est profondément attachée, fussiez-vous un enfant d'origine inconnue rapporté par leur père. Et certaines langues populaires commencent à vanter votre gentillesse et votre bonté."

Ce qui a priori devait être pris comme une qualité sonnait étrangement dangereux dans la bouche de Lucius et, soudain, Yuma faillit défaillir de soulagement d'avoir pu aider Kana à s'échapper. Qui sait ce qu'ils auraient pu faire à la petite fille pour l'obliger à parler...

"Maintenant que la fillette n'est plus là, comment on va se débrouiller pour obtenir les informations qu'on veut ? s'agaça un autre brigand. C'était notre seule monnaie d'échange, tu le sais.

-A moins que tu ne veuilles qu'on aille récupérer un autre enfant au hasard ? proposa la voleuse qui avait parlé un peu plus tôt.

-Non, Niles va s'occuper de faire parler le prince, trancha Lucius. Hein, Niles ? Depuis le temps, tu dois connaître les points sensibles de Son Altesse Yuma, non ? Tu devrais pouvoir lui arracher des informations. Sauf si, bien sûr... tu préfères qu'on aille chercher _cette_ autre personne qui pourrait elle aussi nous renseigner, hum ?"

Quand Yuma comprit que Lucius faisait allusion à de la _torture_ , son sang se figea dans ses veines et son coeur se mit à cogner si fort qu'il perdit, pendant un instant, le sens de l'ouï. La terreur l'envahi. Ils allaient... ils allaient le _torturer_ ? Non... ce n'était pas possible ! Ils ne pouvaient pas... c'était... c'était bien trop cruel ! Ça ne se pouvait pas !

Yuma déglutit, le dos parcouru de sueurs froides. Non, ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça ! Le jeune prince ne craignait pas de se lancer au combat, car même si les blessures étaient toujours au rendez-vous, il se sentait fort, épaulé par les siens et par ses amis. Mais là... Là, si jamais... si jamais ils faisaient ça... il ne pourrait même pas se défendre ! Il serait condamné à subir, entravé, jusqu'à ce qu'il... jusqu'à ce qu'il meure, ou qu'il trahisse sa famille... L'un était aussi terrifiant que l'autre !

Horrifié, il leva de grands yeux implorants vers Niles. Cette fois, le hors-la-loi ne parvenait pas à cacher ce qu'il ressentait. Sa peau était devenue livide et ses mains tremblaient doucement près de ses flancs. Il ferma brièvement les yeux.

"Alors, Niles ? insista Lucius d'un ton doucereux. Qu'est-ce-que tu préfères ? N'importe lequel des deux, ça m'ira très bien. Quelle dommage que tu aies laissé filer la fillette..."

Lentement, très lentement, Niles tourna la tête vers son chef. Dans son unique oeil valide, Yuma put lire plus de colère et de haine qu'il n'en avait jamais vu sur le visage de son amant. Mais les épaules du hors-la-loi s'affaissèrent, et il tourna vers le jeune prince un regard rempli à ras-bord de douleur, de culpabilité et d'amour que Yuma ne perçut même pas, tant l'épouvante se rua bientôt dans ses veines, affolant son esprit et les battements de son coeur.

"Niles ? Vous... vous n'allez pas faire ça, n... n'est-ce-pas ? Je... Je vous en prie, murmura-t-il, tétanisé.

-Yuma, je... Je suis... Je... Pardonnez-moi...

-Voilà qui est réglé, alors ! s'exclama joyeusement Lucius."

Autour d'eux, les autres voleurs s'étaient mis à chuchoter, certains d'entre eux visiblement très mal à l'aise. Mais Yuma ne vit rien de tout cela. Ses yeux écarquillés de peur restèrent rivés au visage de Niles, et quand les traits du hors-la-loi prirent une expression dure et impassible, il laissa retomber sa tête, anéanti. Son corps tremblait toujours de terreur, mais savoir que c'était l'homme qu'il aimait qui allait lui infliger pareil supplice, sans même protester, était encore pire que tout ce qu'il avait jamais vécu.

/

Sa tête était si lourde qu'il ne parvint pas à l'empêcher de rouler pesamment vers son épaule. Le moindre de ses muscles lui faisait mal, mais ce n'était pas comme après un entrainement avec Xander. Dans ces moments-là, il avait le sentiment d'avoir gagné quelque chose, progressé de quelques pas sur le long chemin qu'il avait à parcourir et qui devait, inévitablement, le mener vers le droit de quitter la forteresse nord, à l'époque, et l'aider à arrêter la guerre le plus vite possible, dorénavant. Même s'il perdait à chaque fois, même si son frère aîné jouait avec lui plus qu'autre chose, et l'envoyait immanquablement rouler à terre sous la menace de Siegfried à la fin de chaque entrainement. Mais au moins, Yuma progressait, il apprenait, et il s'en sortait un peu mieux la fois suivante. Et après ça, il y avait toujours Léo pour soulager discrètement ses courbatures à l'aide de sa magie, Camilla pour lui faire couler un bain relaxant et Élise pour le requinquer avec quelques gâteaux de sa confection. Et, bien sûr, il y avait aussi Xander qui lui tapotait légèrement la tête avec un sourire fier dont le jeune dragon n'arrivait pas à se passer.

 _"Xander..."_

Voilà que ses pensées s'égaraient. A quoi songeait-il, avant ? Qu'il avait mal ? Mais il avait toujours mal. La douleur serpentait dans son corps comme un serpent insidieux et ne se résorbait jamais. En particulier celle qui logeait dans son coeur.

Leur frère avait toujours été fort et impressionnant, voire intimidant par moments, mais c'était quand même leur grand frère. Celui qu'Élise pouvait convaincre de tout laisser en plan pour venir jouer un instant avec elle, que Léo pouvait pousser à le laisser consulter tous les livres, même ceux mis sous clé, qu'il voulait, à qui Camilla pouvait lancer des piques sans rien risquer en retour, que Yuma avait le droit de venir déranger en plein travail aussi souvent qu'il le voulait. C'était leur grand frère, et même s'ils se battaient tous ensemble, ils savaient qu'il les protègerait, contre toute l'armée ennemie s'il le fallait. Xander avait toujours pris soin d'eux, plus encore que Camilla, même si de façon beaucoup moins démonstrative.

 _"Xander..."_

Il aurait tellement, _tellement_ voulu que Xander soit là. Brièvement, il l'imagina s'accroupissant auprès de lui, les sourcils froncés en cette expression effrayante qui envoyait des frissons d'inquiétude dans le dos de la majorité des gens mais que Yuma reconnaissait simplement comme l'une des expressions de son grand frère.

 _"Yuma ? Dis-moi qui t'a fait ça, jeune prince !_ , aurait exigé son aîné d'une voix maitrisée, mais pleine de colère."

Et puis, il l'aurait ceinturé sous les épaules pour l'aider à se relever, et Yuma aurait gardé les yeux rivés à ce visage sévère entouré des frisottis discrets de ses cheveux blonds, ce visage qu'il avait connu doux et juvénile avant de le voir se transformer au cours des années en un visage plus mature, plus stricte, plus décidé, mais qui était toujours celui de son frère, un visage rassurant et aimé. Puis, Xander l'aurait soulevé dans ses bras en constatant qu'il ne pouvait pas marcher, et même si chaque mouvement l'aurait fait hurler de douleur, il se serait laissé faire, redevenant un tout petit enfant perdu et apeuré, mais avec la certitude que quelqu'un de fort veillerait sur lui, même si, à l'époque, ce quelqu'un n'était lui aussi qu'un jeune garçon.

 _"Xander..."_

Sauf que Xander n'était pas là, ni lui ni aucun des membres de sa famille, que l'homme qu'il aimait venait de le blesser plus sûrement que tous les mots qu'il avait pu lui lancer au visage, et que Yuma se sentait si terriblement seul, anéanti, brisé. Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il se laissait glisser dans l'inconscience. Il n'entendit pas plus le cri d'alarme de l'un des voleurs :

"L'armée royale ! L'armée royale arrive ! Elle est ici !"

* * *

Tout ce drama, je sais, je sais, c'est presque trop. J'espère que ce n'est pas un poil exagéré ? C'était quelque chose que je tenais vraiment à faire. Je m'excuse par avance si vos petites âmes ont succombé à tout ça ;^; Je me rattraperai, je le jure ! (et Niles aussi, il a intérêt). Un peu de fluff pour me faire pardonner ?


	7. La fratrie de Nohr

Je dois admettre que, quand j'ai réalisé plus tôt que j'étais déjà arrivée au bout de ce chapitre, j'ai été franchement surprise x3 Mais bon, c'est tant mieux, non ? Au temps pour moi, Lucachu, vous n'aurez pas à attendre début février ! c: Je dois avouer que les mots m'ont un peu manqué pendant la rédaction de ce chapitre. Ceux qui servent à décrire les sentiments, surtout. J'avais du mal à trouver les bons adjectifs, les bonnes tournures de phrase, celles qui reflèteraient vraiment ce que je voulais dire. Je suis donc modérément satisfaite de ce côté-là. Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez.

Ici, nous allons reprendre avec la famille nohrienne. D'ailleurs, vu comme les relations familiales sont présentes tout au long de cette fic, ça m'ennuie de ne pas pouvoir ajouter le tag "famille". Mais bon, c'est comme ça. De toute façon, me connaissant un peu, ce n'est pas difficile à deviner xD Bonne lecture !

* * *

Quelques heures plus tôt

Ce fut le jour éblouissant qui traversait la vitre, et se répandait sur le lit défait en de grandes tâches de soleil, qui lui mit la puce à l'oreille. Il était seul dans la chambre brillante, et ce n'était pas normal. Il y avait longtemps que Xander, Élise et Camilla étaient partis, quelques uns de leurs cheveux blonds ou mauves encore accrochés aux oreillers ou au matelas déformé. Yuma n'était pas là non plus, et c'était bien le problème. Son frère ne se levait jamais avant lui. A la place de sang de dragon, il aurait plutôt dû avoir dans les veines du sang de marmotte, car aucune émotion, excitation, fébrilité, angoisse, douleur, peine, ne l'avait jamais privé de ses grasses matinées quotidiennes. Le deuxième prince de Nohr dormait très tard quelles que fussent les circonstances, bonnes ou mauvaises, et de toutes ces années de vie commune, à chaque fois qu'ils avaient dormi ensemble, Léo s'était toujours réveillé bien avant son aîné. Aujourd'hui comme tous les autres jours, Yuma aurait dû être en train de dormir en travers du matelas. Or, de la seule trace de son passage ne subsistaient que quelques mèches de cheveux blancs entortillées sur elles-mêmes. Ce n'était pas normal. C'était inquiétant. Même s'il était encore tout engourdi de sommeil, son coeur s'était emballé, paranoïaque, anxieux. Léo repoussa les couvertures.

Au fond de la chambre, Yato Funeste était toujours appuyée contre la commode. Ça ne rassura pas le jeune prince. Son frère était si négligeant qu'il omettait souvent d'emporter sa précieuse épée partout avec lui. Ça pouvait s'avérer dangereux, et aussi terriblement malcommode. D'un regard, le mage balaya le meuble à la recherche de la dracopierre de son frère; il la repéra immédiatement qui luisait dans la lumière matinale. Il ne put retenir un grondement de colère. Il ne savait pas ce que son aîné fabriquait, mais trouver à la fois Yato Funeste, son épée divine, et la dracopierre, qui lui permettait de ne pas perdre la raison lorsqu'il revêtait sa forme de dragon, était une très mauvaise nouvelle. D'un pas vif et urgent, Léo esquissa un demi-tour. Il prit à peine le temps de se rincer le visage dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre et quitta précipitamment la pièce, les lacets de sa chemise à moitiés dénoués et sans prendre la peine d'aller revêtir son armure.

Il trouva son frère et ses sœurs dans la cour, s'entretenant à propos de quelque sujet dont il ne percevait pas la teneur depuis l'endroit où il se trouvait.

"Xander. Puis-je te parler ? C'est très important, déclara-t-il gravement en parvenant près d'eux."

Une paire d'yeux bruns et deux paires d'yeux violets se tournèrent vers lui. Ils semblaient tous les trois très abattus, inquiets, émotions qui s'exprimaient à des intensités diverses selon le visage, Élise ayant tendance à laisser déborder ses peines, et Xander, au contraire, à les garder à l'intérieur.

"Que t'arrive-t-il, mon frère ? s'enquit l'aîné de la fratrie, dont les sourcils se froncèrent encore plus et creusèrent davantage la ridule soucieuse qui marquait son front.

-Ça n'a rien d'une certitude pour l'instant, mais je crois que Yuma est parti, déclara Léo d'un ton grave."

Son frère et ses sœurs le dévisagèrent, interdits. "Parti ? Comment ça parti ?" semblaient-ils penser en boucle, trop éprouvés ou trop incrédules pour saisir le sens véritable de ses paroles. Ce fut Camilla qui, la première, avec ses tendances extrêmes à couver chacun de ses frères et sœurs, sembla reprendre ses esprits.

"Léo, ne me dis quand même que tu penses... que Yuma a pu quitter le château, pas vrai ? s'assura-t-elle, empreinte d'une certaine panique.

-Tu penses qu'il est redescendu dans la ville-basse pour retrouver Niles, souffla Xander en serrant les dents. Bien sûr, nous aurions dû nous douter qu'il risquait de faire ça !

-Tout seul ? Je sais que Yuma est un brin téméraire, mais tout de même, c'est de la folie, protesta Camilla sans réelle conviction, se mordillant la lèvre dans une mimique évidente -et inquiétante- d'angoisse.

-Excusez-moi, Vos Altesses, intervint alors Felicia, qu'ils n'avaient pas vue arriver, d'une voix incertaine. Auriez-vous aperçu Jakob ? Nous nous retrouvons toujours au début de la journée pour aider Messire Yuma à se préparer, mais je ne le trouve nulle part."

Elle cilla un peu, prise au dépourvu, devant les quatre regards horrifiés qui se tournèrent brusquement vers elle.

"Ça ne sent pas bon, gémit Léo, découragé. Je parie ce que vous voulez que Yuma et lui sont partis retrouver Niles.

-L'inconscient, marmonna Xander entre ses dents. Felicia ! Allez me chercher Kaze et Shura, s'il vous plaît. Dites-leur de nous retrouver dans la petite bibliothèque au plus vite. Oh, tant que vous y êtes, ramenez-nous aussi Azura ! Je ne serais pas étonné qu'elle sache quelque chose que nous ignorons.

-Com... compris, Votre Altesse !"

La servante détala dans une envolée de dentelles. En l'absence de Yuma pour mener leurs groupes, tous les regards convergèrent vers Xander. Ils en avaient perdu l'habitude depuis que leur aîné s'était retiré au rang de simple soldat sous les ordres de son cadet, mais ils s'étaient toujours tournés vers lui lorsqu'il y avait un problème à résoudre. Après tout, c'était normal. Xander était l'aîné. Le plus mature, sérieux et expérimenté d'entre eux.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, Xander ? s'enquit Élise, visiblement très inquiète. Si Yuma est descendu dans ces horribles quartiers dangereux tout seul, alors...

-Nous n'en sommes pas encore certains, pour l'instant, l'interrompit fermement son frère. Il ne sert à rien de paniquer maintenant. Commençons par voir si Kaze, Shura et Azura ont quelque chose à nous dire à ce sujet."

A peine une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient tous enfermés dans la petite bibliothèque, réunis autour d'une table. La pièce, bien trop exigüe pour les dizaines d'étagères chargées de livres qu'elle contenait, était l'endroit idéal où se réunir pour parler de sujets sensibles sans être vus et entendus. En effet, il y avait tellement d'ouvrages dans tous les sens qu'on ne pouvait faire deux pas sans devoir en contourner une pile. Une fois, Xander avait donné rendez-vous à Élise dans cette pièce pour qu'ils révisent un traité de politique ensemble, et il lui avait fallu presque une heure pour retrouver sa petite sœur entre les piles d'ouvrages.

Une pile de manuels de géographie à sa gauche, une autre de traités de botanique à sa droite, et tout en surveillant du coin de l'oeil les piles d'ouvrages qui manquaient lui dégringoler dessus au moindre mouvement brusque, Xander prit la parole :

"Bien. Je vais être honnête avec vous, la situation est on ne peut plus préoccupante. Nous n'avons aperçu Yuma ni dans sa chambre, ni au mess, et Jakob a également manqué son rendez-vous hebdomadaire auprès de Felicia pour l'aider à se préparer. Ce qui, venant de lui, est proprement inimaginable. Shura, Kaze, Azura, ces jours-ci, vous êtes, en dehors de Felicia et de nous-mêmes, les personnes les plus proches de notre frère. Auriez-vous une idée de l'endroit où il peut se trouver ?

-Est-ceque... ce n'est pas un peu tôt pour commencer à s'inquiéter ? s'enquit Azura en fronçant les sourcils. Cette histoire avec Niles l'a profondément affecté. Je ne serais pas surprise qu'il ait décidé de s'isoler un peu.

-Nous y avons pensé, c'est pourquoi j'ai demandé à nos vassaux de fouiller le moindre recoin de ce château. Mais réfléchissez-y, Azura : vous semble-t-il tellement improbable que Yuma se soit jeté la tête la première dans une situation dangereuse et inconséquente, dans le seul but de ramener Niles ?"

La jeune chanteuse grimaça et secoua la tête à contrecœur. Non, ça ne la surprendrait pas. En fait, ils auraient même dû s'en douter... Seulement, ils espéraient que... quoi, au juste ? Que Yuma prendrait au moins quelques précieux jours pour se remettre, pour réfléchir correctement à ce qu'il devait faire à présent, pas juste... foncer tête baissée et se mettre en danger ? Si, bien sûr, il s'avérait qu'il avait bel et bien quitté le château. Personne n'en n'était certain, pour l'instant.

"Kaze, poursuivit Xander en se tournant vers le vassal de son frère. Vous laissez rarement Yuma échapper à votre vigilance. Savez-vous où il a pu aller ?

-J'ai bien peur que non, Votre Altesse, déplora le ninja, et la culpabilité était clairement inscrite sur chaque pouce de son visage. J'ai pour habitude de laisser Messire Yuma en paix lorsqu'il se retire dans ses quartiers. Et comme vous étiez tous avec lui, je ne me suis pas inquiété. Pardonnez-moi, Monseigneur. Je manque à tous mes devoirs de vassal.

-Ne dites pas ça, Kaze. Nous savons que vous ne pouvez pas toujours être auprès de lui. Shura ? Vous êtes notre dernière chance, grimaça Xander avec appréhension."

L'ancien ninja cilla devant les sept paires d'yeux qui se focalisèrent sur lui, pleines d'espoir et de crainte aussi. Malheureusement, il se vit contraint de donner raison à ce second sentiment.

"Je regrette, Monseigneur, déclara-t-il, mais je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où le prince Yuma a pu aller. De ce que j'en ai vu, il est bien assez téméraire pour avoir tenté de ramener son mari seul..."

Il fit une pause. Ça ne servait à rien d'alarmer la royale famille, mais il se devait d'être franc avec eux. Plus encore, il le devait à Messire Yuma, à qui il avait promis une fidélité sans faille.

"Je n'ai pas envie de vous affoler inutilement, Messire, mais s'il s'avère que le prince Yuma est retourné seul dans les bas-fonds de Windmire, je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller de lancer une équipe de secours sans plus tarder. Le quartier où Niles a élu domicile est l'un des plus dangereux de la capitale. Et, croyez-moi, il y aura toujours un petit malin pour reconnaître le fils du roi."

Un silence épais tomba sur la petite assemblée. A la droite de Camilla, une pile de livres traitant de géopolitique s'effondra juste sur son pied, mais personne ne trouva à en rire. C'était presque une certitude, à présent; Yuma était parti, il était forcément parti pour tenter de raisonner Niles encore une fois, et cet acte d'amour désespéré risquait bien de le conduire à sa perte.

Xander se passa la main sur le visage, accablé d'appréhension et de crainte. Cette fois, ce fut vers lui que les sept regards convergèrent. Ils attendaient tous ses directives.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, Xander ? murmura Élise d'une petite voix. On ne peut pas laisser Yuma risquer sa vie sans rien faire !

-Attends, Élise, l'interrompit le prince héritier avant qu'ils se mettent tous à s'alarmer. Nous n'avons aucune certitude que..."

Hélas, des certitudes, ils n'allaient pas tarder à en avoir, et ce n'était pas celles qu'ils espéraient. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils recevaient le rapport de leurs vassaux. Dans un discours émaillé, où ils s'interrompaient les uns les autres et où chacun rajoutait son petit commentaire, la fratrie royale apprit la dernière chose dont ils auraient eu besoin. Non seulement leur frère demeurait totalement introuvable à travers tout le plan astral, mais en plus, leur père souhaitait les voir, tous. Immédiatement. Les frères et sœurs échangèrent des regards consternés. Sans l'ombre d'un doute, l'absence de leur frère adoptif se verrait instantanément, et le pire, c'est qu'ils n'avaient même pas d'explication convaincante à offrir à leur père. Yuma était fichu. Pas un seul n'essayait de se persuader que le roi se sentirait concerné par la disparition de son deuxième fils. Au contraire, vu la débauche de méchanceté qu'il déchainait à l'égard de Yuma depuis son retour d'Hoshido, il était fort à parier qu'il en retirerait quelque sinistre satisfaction, et qu'il tirerait parti de cette désertion pour tourmenter leur frère encore davantage.

/

Xander se retourna avant d'entrer dans la salle du trône et observa leur petite formation. Il venait en tête, bien sûr, suivi d'Élise, et puis de Léo et Camilla un peu plus loin. Yuma se mettait généralement au milieu. Le prince héritier observa Azura, qui avait pris sa place. Avec un peu de chance, comme la jeune chanteuse n'était pas coutumière de leurs entrées et sorties de la salle du trône, leur père ne remarquerait pas qu'il manquait quelqu'un... Mouais. La longue chevelure bleue et la robe en soie blanche se feraient difficilement passer pour des cheveux blancs et une armure d'argent. Xander secoua la tête, vaincu d'avance. Bien sûr que leur père s'apercevrait qu'il manquait Yuma. De tous ses enfants, c'était celui qu'il surveillait le plus. Il ne servait à rien de retarder l'inévitable. Et puis peut-être qu'il parviendrait à le raisonner...

D'un geste décidé, le prince héritier poussa les lourdes portes de jais. Il s'engouffra dans l'immense salle au haut plafond, suivi du reste de sa fratrie. Xander réprima une grimace en constatant que cet infect Iago se tenait aux côtés de leur père. Les yeux brillants, il exultait, l'air réjoui. Et soudain, Xander eut l'absolue certitude qu'il savait que Yuma était absent, et qu'il ferait tout ce qui serait en son pouvoir pour qu'ils ne le retrouvent jamais. Sa mâchoire se crispa et ses prunelles s'emplirent d'un éclat dur.

"Bienvenue, mes enfants, les accueillit laconiquement le roi. J'ai une nouvelle mission à vous confier."

Ils s'entreregardèrent, un peu confus. Est-ce que leur père n'avait vraiment pas remarqué l'absence de Yuma ? Garon poursuivit :

"On m'a rapporté de nouvelles rébellions populaires du côté de Thundment et de Winrym. Les unités de réserve déployées sur place ne suffisant pas à réprimer ce mouvement de foule, je veux que vous vous rendiez sur place afin de ramener l'ordre dans ces cités.

-Père, tenta d'intervenir Xander avant qu'il aille plus loin, nous devons d'abord vous informer que...

-Silence, Xander ! gronda Garon, offensé. N'interromps pas ton roi lorsqu'il te parle !"

Le prince héritier fut tenté de protester une seconde fois, mais le regard courroucé de son père l'en dissuada. Il referma la bouche. Pour montrer sa bonne volonté, il se redressa et croisa les bras dans son dos, les bloquant fermement pour les empêcher de s'agiter d'impatience. Réprimer des rébellions ! C'était le cadet de leurs soucis, actuellement. Pourvu qu'il termine vite ses instructions, afin qu'ils puissent lui faire savoir qu'il y avait plus urgent à faire. Le menton droit, il attendit impatiemment la suite.

"Camilla, je veux que tu te rendes à Winrym avec un petit détachement d'hommes pour réprimer ce soulèvement, reprit Garon. Azura, vous pouvez l'accompagner, si vous le souhaitez."

Aucune des deux princesses ne pipa mot. Comment auraient-elles pu lui dire qu'autre chose de bien plus grave les préoccupait, de toute façon ?

"Xander, Élise, j'aurai besoin de vous ici, poursuivit le roi, c'est pour cette raison que je vous fais confiance, Yuma et Léo, pour écraser la révolte à Thundment."

Xander n'attendait que ça. Il s'apprêtait à saisir cette occasion pour aborder enfin le cas de Yuma, mais Garon le devança. Il se redressa sur son trône et sonda du regard le groupe de ses enfants, debout au pied des marches.

"Où est votre frère ? grommela-t-il. Aurait-il décrété avoir plus important à faire que d'assister à cette convocation royale ?

-Père, c'est ce que j'essaie de vous dire depuis le début, répondit immédiatement Xander, n'y tenant plus. Yuma demeure introuvable depuis ce matin. Cependant, nous avons toutes les raisons de penser qu'il se trouve à Windmire. Si vous nous permettez de...

-Comment ? Il a quitté le château sans m'en informer, alors que nous avons besoin de la participation de chacun en ces temps de guerre ?! s'indigna le souverain. Dans ce cas, tant pis pour lui ! S'il est enfermé à Windmire avec le bas peuple, que ça lui serve de leçon.

-Enfermé avec le bas peuple ? tiqua Xander. Père... que voulez-vous dire par là ?"

Garon grimaça un sourire inquiétant et les cinq princes et princesses s'entreregardèrent, soucieux.

"Une rébellion s'est également déclarée dans les bas-fonds de Windmire, expliqua-t-il. La population a condamné les sorties de la ville et appelle à se révolter contre l'autorité royale. S'ils veulent rester enfermés dans leurs bas-fonds miteux, qu'il en soit ainsi ! J'ai fait poster des bataillons en vis-à-vis de ce ramassis de vauriens. Plus personne ne peut entrer et sortir de la ville basse, désormais !"

Cette fois-ci, les frères et sœurs échangèrent des regards horrifiés. Ainsi, Yuma était bel et bien prisonnier des sous-sols de la capitale !

"C'est pour cette raison que je requière votre présence ici, Xander et Élise, conclut le roi. Si la situation dégénère, je veux que vous soyez là pour écraser cette misérable rébellion."

Sans laisser à ses enfants le temps de réagir, il désigna vaguement son conseiller d'un geste de la main.

"Pour m'assurer que vous n'essaierez pas de rejoindre votre frère malgré tout, Iago vous gardera constamment à l'oeil. En outre, Hans vous accompagnera en Winrym, Camilla et Azura. Quant à Yuma... je me désintéresse totalement de son sort. Il n'avait qu'à y réfléchir à deux fois avant de se jeter tête baissée dans les bas-fonds de la ville.

-Mais... Père ! Il s'agit de notre frère ! s'exclama Xander, incrédule. Nous ne pouvons pas...

-Les ordres de Sa Majesté ne se discutent pas, Messire Xander, l'interrompit Iago, la bouche étirée en un sourire triomphant. Si Messire Yuma est aussi capable que vos louanges incessants ne le laissent penser, il trouvera bien le moyen de se sortir du pétrin tout seul. Et sinon... ça signifiera simplement qu'il n'est pas digne d'être un prince de Nohr."

Xander le foudroya du regard. Qu'avait-il besoin de toujours se mêler de leurs affaires, celui-là ! Décidé à se battre jusqu'au bout, il retenta sa chance auprès du roi.

"Père, s'il vous plaît, insista-t-il. Yuma est un membre de la famille royale. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver si nous le laissons seul et sans défense dans un lieu aussi dangereux que Windmire ?

-Iago a d'ores et déjà dit tout ce que tu avais besoin de savoir, trancha Garon, impatienté. Si votre frère est digne d'appartenir à cette famille, qu'il m'en donne la preuve. Et maintenant, disparaissez ! Vous devez être partis dans une heure tout au plus !"

La mort dans l'âme, Xander n'eut d'autre choix que de s'incliner.

"Bien, Père. Il en sera fait selon votre volonté, assura-t-il, mortifié."

Il quitta la salle du trône d'une démarche vive et impatiente, sa colère évidente frôlant presque le crime de lèse-majesté, sans se soucier de savoir si ses frère et sœurs le suivaient.

/

Camilla observait du coin de l'oeil Selena et Beruka qui s'étaient vautrées de tout leur poids sur sa valise pour essayer de la fermer. D'ordinaire, cette vision la faisait rire de bon coeur, mais cette fois, elle ne lui arracha même pas un sourire. Penser qu'elle allait partir à l'autre bout du royaume alors que son Yuma était en danger la mettait au supplice. S'il n'y avait eu qu'elle, elle aurait envoyé promener Iago et Hans et se serait précipitée elle-même dans la ville basse pour sauver son frère. Peu importaient les gardes qui en bloquaient l'accès et la foule en colère ! Elle les aurait tout balayés comme des quilles.

L'air morose de Xander ressemblait presque à une copie du sien. Assis sur le lit de sa sœur, les poings serrés, il fixait obstinément le tapis d'un air dur et légèrement inquiétant. Camilla soupira et vint s'assoir à côté de lui.

"Xander, crois-moi, je sais ce que tu ressens, tenta-t-elle de le réconforter, alors qu'elle-même était au supplice. Mais nous ne pouvons pas nous laisser abattre. Il faut trouver un moyen... nous ne pouvons pas laisser Yuma tout seul au milieu de ce ramassis de vauriens !

-Je le sais, Camilla, marmonna le prince héritier, maussade. Mais que pouvons-nous faire ? C'est différent, cette fois... Hans et Iago nous surveillent. Azura et toi ne pourrez pas échapper à leur vigilance, pas plus qu'Élise et moi.

-Il reste Léo, réalisa Camilla. Lui, personne ne le surveille. Peut-être que..."

Elle se tut en entendant des bruits de pas résonner dans le couloir. Xander et elle relevèrent la tête vers la porte. A leur grand soulagement, ce furent Léo et Élise qui s'encadrèrent sur le seuil.

"Léo et moi avons discuté, déclara la petite princesse sans détour. Xander et moi ne pouvons pas échapper à la vigilance de Iago, ni Azura et Camilla à celle d'Hans. En revanche, Léo est totalement libre de ses mouvements, lui. Il peut descendre à Windmire pour sauver Yuma !

-Pas tout à fait, Élise, rectifia le principal intéressé en fronçant les sourcils. Père s'attend à ce que je parte à Thundment pour réprimer la rébellion qui se prépare... S'il ne me voit pas quitter Krakenburg, il aura des soupçons. Je vais donc me mettre en route avec Odin et Shura, comme Père me l'a demandé, mais lorsque nous serons assez loin, Shura et moi reviendrons sur nos pas. Grâce au passage secret que nous faisons tous semblant de ne pas connaître -il haussa le sourcil en direction de ses frère et sœurs-, pénétrer dans la ville basse ne posera pas de problème. Il faudra juste être discret.

-Est-ce que ça a une chance de marcher ? intervint Xander, préoccupé. Les armées sur place s'attendent sans doute à te voir arriver. Sans compter que Iago pourrait très bien décider d'envoyer une de ses projections spectrales pour te surveiller. En outre, je ne veux pas risquer de te mettre en danger toi aussi, mon frère.

-N'aie crainte, mon frère, sourit Léo, enchanté par cette preuve inattendue de tendresse fraternelle. Je serai discret et ne révèlerai ma véritable identité sous aucun prétexte. Et puis, Shura sera avec moi. Il connaît la cité comme sa poche. Quant aux soldats... Odin leur dira que j'ai été retenu par une affaire urgente. De toute façon, Benny et Charlotte seront avec lui. Thundment se situe près de leur ancien poste, ils les connaissent bien.

-Si Iago demande après toi, je prétendrai t'avoir confié une mission secrète de dernière minute, décida Xander. C'est très risqué, mais j'ai bien peur que nous n'ayons pas vraiment le choix."

Les quatre frères et sœurs observèrent un long silence pensif. A l'autre bout de la pièce, un claquement sec se fit entendre, preuve que Beruka et Selena étaient enfin parvenu à fermer la valise de leur princesse. Aussitôt, une servante sortit silencieusement de la pénombre pour soulever le bagage et l'emporter hors de la pièce. Xander reprit la parole :

"Bien. De toute façon, nous n'avons guère le choix. C'est ça ou laisser Yuma se débrouiller seul... mais quelque chose me dit qu'il s'est encore attiré des ennuis. Léo ! Je compte sur toi.

-Bien sûr, Xander. Je le retrouverai et je le ramènerai ici, promit solennellement son jeune frère."

Son aîné le gratifia d'un hochement de tête. A ce moment-là, un serviteur se présenta sur le seuil de la pièce pour informer poliment les princes et princesses que les deux régiments étaient prêts à partir. Camilla se leva de son lit, adressa à ses frères et sœur un dernier regard qui en disait long, puis quitta la pièce pour retrouver Azura dans le hall d'entrée. Léo lui emboîta bientôt le pas. Élise et Xander se retrouvèrent seuls dans la chambre.

"Xander... Yuma va s'en sortir, pas vrai ? murmura la princesse d'une toute petite voix.

-Je n'en sais rien, Élise, répondit son frère en toute honnêteté -il ne mentait jamais à aucun des membres de sa fratrie. Mais je peux te jurer que nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour le secourir ! Allez, suis-moi. S'il y a bien un soulèvement qui se prépare à Windmire, nous devons être prêts à les empêcher d'envahir le palais. En outre, ajouta-t-il à voix basse, nous aurons peut-être l'opportunité de descendre dans la ville pour aider Léo à retrouver Yuma."

Sa jeune sœur acquiesça, les yeux soudain brillants d'espoir et de détermination. Bientôt, il ne resta plus personne dans la chambre de Camilla.

* * *

Je dois bien avouer que tous ces dialogues, c'était un peu laborieux (surtout les répliques de Garon O^O). Mais passage obligé. Il se passera un peu plus de choses dans le chapitre suivant, qui continuera de suivre la fratrie nohrienne essayant de sortir leur frère des problèmes dans lesquels il se fourre sans arrêt. Mais, si ça peut vous rassurer, courant mars, vous aurez droit à un OS romance sur Niles et Yuma c:


	8. Sous la Terre

Eh bien, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire sur ce chapitre, si ce n'est que j'en ai écrit les deux tiers très vite et que ça m'a fait vachement plaisir ! Voilà, merci à celles et ceux qui le lisent, et plus particulièrement ceux qui commentent, c'est typiquement l'une des raisons qui me motivent à continuer. Merci à Luthien pour ses encouragements ! c:

* * *

"Vous êtes sûr que ça va aller, Messire Léo ?"

Ils se tenaient tous les sept dans la plaine désertique qui courait derrière la capitale nohrienne, près d'un bosquet marquant l'entrée d'une grande forêt d'arbres rachitiques, mais denses et serrés. Le régiment qui les accompagnait était parti depuis longtemps, mais Léo avait préféré attendre que l'attention de Iago se soit détournée de leur armée avant de se mettre en marche. A l'heure qu'il était, Élise et Xander avaient dû commencer à harceler l'infect mage noir de revendications et d'exigences en tous genres pour lui faciliter la tâche. Plus vite il se serait caché dans les bas-fonds de la capitale, plus vite il serait en sécurité, finalement. Ici, il était encore trop repérable.

Léo laissa passer encore quelques minutes, puis il se tourna vers ses compagnons. Benny attendait, Nyx ne disait rien, Charlotte semblait perplexe, Odin et Felicia s'inquiétaient. Il répondit finalement à la question de la soubrette :

"Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour moi, Felicia. Ceux qui pourront se mettre en travers de mon chemin ne sont pas encore nés. D'autant plus si je dois venir en aide à mon frère."

La jeune domestique ne sembla guère rassurée. Mais quoi de plus normal, finalement. Son maître avait disparu, englouti par les ténèbres et le désordre de la capitale nohrienne. Et voilà qu'on lui demandait à présent de s'éloigner de l'endroit où il se trouvait, de partir en mission dans des terres inconnues, impuissante à lui venir en aide. De là à penser que toute la fratrie royale allait disparaître les uns après les autres, il n'y avait qu'un pas.

"Tout se passera bien, Felicia, répéta Léo d'un ton plus ferme. Et maintenant, vous devriez filer. L'armée ne va pas vous attendre éternellement."

A contrecœur, Felicia acquiesça.

"Soyez prudent, Messire, insista-t-elle quand même. C'est dangereux, là-dedans. Et je sais que Messire Yuma ne se pardonnerait jamais de vous avoir entrainé dans ses problèmes."

Léo cligna des yeux, surpris autant par la préoccupation sincère de la domestique que par l'idée que, en effet, son frère se sentirait terriblement coupable s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de répondre; Felicia s'était déjà éloignée à travers la forêt. Les trois autres la suivirent après lui avoir adressé un dernier encouragement :

"Bonne chance, Messire.

-Oh, faites bien attention à vous, Monseigneur ! Je ne saurais vous dire à quel point je serais affectée s'il devait vous arriver quelque chose !

-Soyez prudent, Messire Léo. Quoi que l'avenir vous réserve, je sais que vous trouverez la force de nous ramener Messire Yuma."

Léo et Shura se retrouvèrent seuls dans la plaine. L'ancien ninja laissa planer un instant de silence, puis il suggéra :

"Mettons-nous en route dès maintenant, Messire Léo. Il vaut mieux retrouver Messire Yuma au plus vite.

-Très bien. Je te suis."

Les deux hommes rebroussèrent chemin vers la capitale, empruntant un large détour pour ne pas se faire voir des sentinelles en faction dans les tours du château.

/

Léo et Shura se faufilèrent sans bruit dans les couloirs de Krakenburg, en prenant bien garde d'esquiver les patrouilles de soldats et les allées et venues des domestiques, ce qui n'était pas chose facile. Heureusement, la partie du palais où se trouvait l'entrée du souterrain était peu fréquentée, puisqu'il s'agissait uniquement d'une artère secondaire plongeant vers les cuisines et les buanderies. Après s'être assurés que la pièce était vide, ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur. Là, le jeune prince préleva une nouvelle fois des vêtements de majordome et il se changea derrière un rideau tandis que l'ancien ninja montait la garde. Puis, ce dernier lui apporta une étrange mixture brune et épaisse dont Léo enduisit rapidement ses mèches blondes. En quelques secondes, et d'une façon stupéfiante, elles se retrouvèrent teintes en châtain foncé, une tentative pour dissimuler au maximum l'identité du jeune prince et réduire les chances qu'on le reconnaisse. Après quoi, Shura et Léo se glissèrent de nouveau dans le couloir. Ils approchaient du coude menant à l'entrée du souterrain lorsque des voix se firent entendre depuis une porte latérale. Les deux fuyards se figèrent, mais avant que les propriétaires de ces voix n'émergent dans le couloir, une autre voix retentit :

"Hé, attendez ! Je... j'ai besoin d'aide pour atteindre ces potions, là-haut !"

Léo reconnut immédiatement sa sœur. Il tira parti de cette diversion et Shura et lui disparurent au tournant du couloir.

Élise attendit patiemment que les deux gardes reviennent vers elle. Elle leur désigna une étagère chargée de médicaments et de breuvages en tout genre.

"J'ai besoin d'emmener ces potions à l'infirmerie centrale, expliqua-t-elle aux deux hommes avec toute l'innocence dont elle était capable. Il faut qu'ils soient le plus près possible de l'entrée si jamais nous nous retrouvons en état de siège !

-Heu... sauf votre respect, Votre Altesse, nous venons de déplacer de pleines casses de médicaments de l'infirmerie centrale à ici, s'étonna le soldat.

-Oh... oui... Mais, maintenant, il faudrait changer ces potions-là de place, prétexta la jeune princesse. Vous voulez bien les transporter pour moi, s'il vous plaît ?"

Devant son sourire enjôleur, les deux gardes s'exécutèrent. Quand ils furent partis, Élise jeta un coup d'oeil vers la porte qui menait au couloir du souterrain.

"J'espère que Léo et Shura ont eu le temps de se rendre au passage, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Je ne sais pas si Xander arrivera à retenir encore longtemps les domestiques de l'autre côté..."

Elle avisa un majordome qui se dirigeait vers le couloir et courut vers lui pour lui donner une nouvelle commission à faire.

Pendant ce temps, Léo et Shura étaient parvenus à l'entrée du souterrain. Le jeune prince n'eut aucun mal à retrouver la trappe dans le sol qui menait au passage. Il la souleva et Shura, puis lui, se glissèrent à l'intérieur. Ce n'était peut-être pas lui, de toute la fratrie, qui l'empruntait le plus souvent -cette première place revenait à Élise, qui l'avait souvent utilisé pour retrouver Effie lorsqu'elle était enfant et sa nounou Cassita un peu plus tard-, mais il reconnut immédiatement les corridors labyrinthiques, les torches mystérieusement éternelles sur les murs, et les corps désarticulés qui gisaient parfois dans des recoins. Il s'était habitué à cette vision macabre, ou sans doute n'éprouvait-il aucune pitié pour ceux qui avaient tenté de s'introduire chez lui, mais Shura, lui, ouvrit de grands yeux.

"J'avais oublié à quel point ce passage était dangereux, marmonna-t-il, se souvenant sans doute de ces longues années en arrière, lorsqu'il s'était introduit au palais pour kidnapper Azura.

-Oh, il a été grandement amélioré depuis la dernière fois que vous êtes venu, rétorqua Léo avec un sourire hautement satisfait. Il ne fait jamais bon de défier la famille royale."

L'ancien ninja ne répondit pas. Nul besoin que son nouveau seigneur le lui rappelle, il se souvenait très bien de ce moment où il s'était retrouvé à la merci de la fratrie royale, ne devant la vie sauve qu'à la bonté du prince Yuma. Si quelqu'un en bas lui avait fait du mal, il n'osait pas imaginer ce que les princes et les princesses lui réserveraient.

Il continua de suivre prudemment le prince Léo, qui les guida habilement à travers le souterrain en évitant les pièges. Au bout, il descella une plaque d'égout, révélant les barreaux d'une échelle qui s'enfonçait dans le noir. Ils l'empruntèrent l'un après l'autre, et après plusieurs minutes à tâtonner prudemment sur les échelons rouillés et glissants, ils posèrent le pied dans la ville cachée de Windmire. Une fois en bas, Shura prit la tête.

"Laissez-moi passer devant, Messire Léo, suggéra-t-il. Je connais une taverne où circulent tous les ragots et nouvelles croustillantes. Si quelqu'un a aperçu votre frère, c'est là-bas que nous l'apprendrons.

-Tel que je le connais, il a dû se rendre directement au repère des hors-la-loi que Niles a rejoints, plaça Léo."

Mais il fronça rapidement les sourcils et ajouta :

"Même si j'ai du mal à penser qu'il soit aussi inconscient.

-Dans tous les cas, mieux vaut en être sûr avant de foncer dans le repère de l'ennemi. Seuls, nous ne ferons jamais le poids face à eux."

Léo emboîta donc le pas à l'ancien ninja, qui le guida prudemment, depuis l'obscur recoin où l'échelle débouchait, à travers les rues de la capitale secrète. Malheureusement, la taverne dont parlait Shura se situait dans l'un des niveaux inférieurs de la ville, et ils quittèrent rapidement la lumière, les couleurs et le joyeux brouhaha du dernier pallier de Windmire souterraine.

En bas, le silence et l'atmosphère se firent glaciaux. La luminosité baissa également de façon drastique, et Léo se retrouva à devoir plisser les yeux pour voir où il allait, et pour suivre la cape bleue de son guide. Celui-ci les mena quelques niveaux plus bas, pas assez profondément pour arriver dans le repère des tueurs à gages et autres trafiquants, mais suffisamment loin de la surface pour que le moindre faux pas tourne rapidement au drame. Shura savait parfaitement où il allait, et bientôt il poussa la porte d'une grande auberge marquée d'une pancarte, _La pie chantante_. L'ancien ninja se glissa entre les tables toutes occupées jusqu'à deux places situées entre une fenêtre et le comptoir, dans un coin de la salle de restaurant. Léo lui suivit prudemment et, sans relever la capuche qui lui masquait une partie du visage, il prit place près de lui. C'était une entorse à la politesse la plus élémentaire, mais la moitié des personnes attablées avait fait de même. Ici, il valait mieux rester incognito.

Le jeune prince promena son regard autour de lui. Sans les clients aux atours un peu inquiétants, et avec une moindre pénombre, l'endroit aurait tout eu d'un lieu de rassemblement accueillant et chaleureux. De petites bougies dans de charmants globes de verre trônaient sur chaque table de bois clair, constellées par endroits de tâches de sauce, de gras, ou d'autre fluide indéterminé -Léo soupçonna que c'était du sang-, et un peu abîmées, mais encore dignes d'admiration. L'assise des chaises, sans être confortable, était correcte; les murs passés à la chaux étaient presque entièrement propres; l'odeur qui s'échappait de l'arrière-cuisine était appétissante. D'ailleurs, Léo eut bientôt l'occasion de goûter à ces plats, car comme il était très impoli de prendre place dans une auberge sans rien consommer, Shura s'assura de demander pour eux le plat du jour. La femme qui prit la commande devait être âgée d'une quarantaine d'années, ronde et imposante, à la peau étonnamment blanche, vêtue d'une robe rose et d'un tablier dentelé. Elle disparut dans la cuisine après leur avoir lancé un long regard scrutateur, et Shura et Léo tendirent l'oreille pour écouter les conversations.

Les rumeurs semblaient principalement concerner l'émeute qui grondait dans les bas-fonds de la ville. On établissait des pronostics sur la façon dont la situation allait évoluer : répression armée, débordement des émeutiers en colère hors des sous-sols ? Allaient-ils envahir Windmire en surface ? Commettre la folie de s'attaquer au palais ? Les soldats allaient-ils recevoir l'ordre de charger, ou risquaient-ils de passer à l'action malgré les ordres si la situation dégénérait ? La plupart des clients élaboraient des plans de fuite _au cas où_. Pas un n'évoqua la présence potentiel de leur prince dans la ville.

Le déjeuner arriva et Léo picora, sans réelle attention, la viande épaisse baignant dans une sauce indéterminée, et les pommes de terre écrasées. Il guettait le plus petit mot, la plus petite allusion qui pourraient lui permettre de retrouver son frère. Malgré cette situation grave, et très préoccupante (qui savait ce qui avait pu arriver à Yuma depuis son départ ?), Léo ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine exaltation. Pour une fois, c'était sur lui qu'on comptait. C'était à lui de sauver leur frère, de sauver leur famille. Alors, certes, il n'y avait aucune raison de s'en réjouir. Il avait même un peu honte de cette excitation, mais après tout... Il avait rarement eu l'impression que ses frères et sœurs reconnaissaient vraiment sa valeur, peut-être que cette fois-ci, ce serait différent...

Quelques heures, lentes et désespérantes, passèrent sans que personne n'évoque le prince disparu. Et puis, une conversation badine attira l'attention de Léo :

"Les notables ont vraiment de drôles d'idées, parfois, confiait un hors-la-loi à son vis-à-vis, tout vêtu de rouge. J'étais dans une autre taverne, _Le Précipice,_ hier soir, où je devais rencontrer quelqu'un pour affaires... eh bien, un jeune bourgeois a débarqué de nulle part, comme ça, en pleine nuit !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? demanda distraitement l'autre homme en battant les cartes d'un jeu de tarot.

-Ah ça, je l'ignore ! Tu connais ce trafiquant du dernier pallier ? Il ne lui a pas laissé le temps d'en placer une. Il a directement essayé de l'embarquer.

-Ah, il devait être mignon, alors.

-A la condition d'aimer les albinos ! Mais c'est vrai qu'il avait des hanches de donzelle."

La conversation se conclut ainsi, mais Léo bondit pratiquement de sa chaise. Un albinos, avec des hanches de fille... ce grossier portrait ressemblait bien assez à son frère pour qu'il ne prenne pas cette conversation à la légère. Cet homme pourrait peut-être lui en dire plus. Mais avant qu'il puisse aller lui demander des explications, Shura le retint par le bras. L'ancien ninja secoua la tête et lui fit signe d'attendre; peut-être que d'autres indications suivraient d'elles-mêmes. Ce serait moins dangereux pour eux, même si le nombre de hors-la-loi qui pouvait se vanter de reconnaître leurs princes n'était pas aussi élevé qu'on pourrait le croire.

Bien leur en prit, car un autre client, assis deux tables plus loin, enchaina :

"Ah ! Pas si désarmé que ça, le notable ! Tu oublies que son majordome a épinglé à la table le premier qui a essayé de lui chercher des noises !"

Cette fois-ci, Léo se tourna vivement vers Shura et le fixa avec insistance. Un majordome qui met en déroute une auberge remplie de hors-la-loi, il n'y avait plus aucun doute ! C'était Jakob et Yuma qui étaient passés par là. Shura acquiesça et lui fit signe de patienter encore un instant. D'autres voleurs se mêlèrent à la conversation, la plupart riant de la déconvenue de leur homologue, d'autres se mettant à discuter de lancé de couteau, seulement une femme s'exaspéra que les bourgeois de la surface viennent les narguer jusque chez eux.

"Bah, de toute manière, ils n'ont pas dû rester longtemps, répliqua un autre client, qui se trouvait lui aussi dans le quartier à ce moment-là. A ce qu'il paraît, ils se sont volatilisés quelques rues plus loin.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui. Il y a eu une sorte de rixe dans le coin, je suppose qu'ils ont dû en profiter pour filer... ou alors, je ne donne pas cher de leur peau."

Une soudaine nausée saisit Léo à la gorge. Yuma... tué par des bandits ? Non... non, ce n'était pas possible... Son frère s'était aventuré dans ces quartiers sans son épée ni sa dracopierre, mais c'était un guerrier aguerri. Quant à Jakob, son efficacité au combat n'était plus à prouver. Ils n'auraient jamais succombé aussi facilement... n'est-ce-pas ?

Le jeune prince ferma brièvement les yeux pour se reprendre. Autour de lui, les gens acquiescèrent pensivement, puis les conversations reprirent. Shura, qui avait bien sûr noté son teint blême, tenta de le rassurer à voix basse :

"S'il vous plaît, ne paniquez pas encore. Ils peuvent très bien avoir vidé les lieux au moment où le combat a éclaté. Nous allons nous rendre dans le quartier pour chercher des indices."

Léo hocha la tête, l'angoisse au ventre. Jamais il ne pourrait se remettre d'arriver trop tard, d'avoir perdu son frère.

Les deux hommes attendirent encore quelques minutes avant de se lever. Léo, qui avait pris soin de ne remplir sa bourse qu'avec des pièces de cuivre, paya la tavernière et ils quittèrent l'établissement.

Dehors, le froid et l'obscurité enveloppèrent de nouveau le jeune prince. Il se tourna vers Shura, le corps fourmillant d'impatience.

"Dirigeons-nous vers ce quartier, le pressa-t-il. Plus vite nous retrouverons la trace de Yuma, mieux ce sera."

L'ancien ninja grimaça, moins empressé que son maître.

"Bien sûr, Messire, nous allons y aller, mais je préfère vous prévenir...

-Quoi ?

-Non seulement nous aventurer plus bas vous fera courir beaucoup de risques, mais en plus, il n'y a aucune garantie que nous trouverons des indices nous permettant de localiser votre frère. Ce combat a eu lieu hier soir, il ne doit plus rien en rester."

Léo fronça les sourcils, et sous la lumière faiblarde de la lanterne qui éclairait les lieux, Shura put voir un éclat dur briller dans ses yeux. Le jeune prince pinça les lèvres et redressa le dos, une posture que l'ancien ninja avait eu tout le temps d'observer lorsque la fratrie royale l'avait fait prisonnier sur le bateau. Léo le jaugeait, d'un regard incisif et glacial, comme s'il était une menace. Après tout, il devait penser qu'il revenait sur sa promesse de l'aider à sauver son frère. Et tous ceux qui menaçaient, d'une façon ou d'une autre, la survie de l'un des membres de leur fratrie était un ennemi pour les frères et sœurs de Nohr.

"Ne... ne me regardez pas comme ça, Messire ! se défendit Shura en essayant de brider un mouvement de recul. Je vous aiderai à retrouver Messire Yuma, même si je dois sacrifier ma vie ! Je vous l'ai dit, ma dévotion vous est toute acquise, désormais. Cependant, je tiens juste à vous mettre en garde. Cette piste que nous allons suivre ne nous conduira peut-être nulle part."

Il long moment s'étira, durant lequel Shura retint sa respiration, incertain quant à la réaction que son nouveau maître allait avoir. Mais Léo était un garçon sage et réfléchi; malgré son mouvement instinctif de colère, il savait passer outre ses réflexes belliqueux. Son corps se relâcha et son visage se détendit.

"Bien sûr. Vous avez raison, admit-il à contrecœur. Excusez-moi, Shura. Je deviens facilement irritable quand il est question de mes frères et sœurs.

-Je comprends très bien, Messire, affirma l'ancien ninja en soupirant discrètement de soulagement. Et maintenant, veuillez me suivre. Je connais bien l'endroit dont cet homme parlait, à l'auberge."

Léo et Shura s'enfoncèrent un peu plus profondément dans les étages de la ville souterraine, prenant bien garde à ne jamais relever la tête lorsque quelqu'un passait près d'eux. Finalement, ils parvinrent assez rapidement dans le quartier du _Précipice_ , là où Yuma avait été aperçu pour la dernière fois. A l'aide de lanternes, Léo et Shura fouillèrent les alentours, mais hélas les rues étaient tellement complexes, les recoins si nombreux, et la clarté si peu présente, qu'ils tournèrent un long moment sans trouver le moindre indice. Finalement, Léo dut se rendre à l'évidence, ils ne retrouveraient jamais Yuma dans ces conditions. Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent dans une rue encombrée de déchets en tous genres.

"Qu'est cela ? demanda soudain le jeune prince en désignant un monticule de bois à la forme bien singulière."

Shura s'approcha, étonné que son seigneur ait pu le voir, et en écarta une partie, révélant une trappe dans le sol.

"C'est un conduit qui mène à un dédale souterrain, expliqua-t-il en soulevant le panneau de métal. Il y en a plusieurs qui serpentent sous la ville basse.

-Ce sont des souterrains... dans le sol d'une ville souterraine ? explicita Léo en fronçant les sourcils. Est-ce que ce n'est pas dangereux ?

-Si, Messire. Ces dédales sont terriblement fragiles. Ceux qui se trouvent dans ce niveau-là de la ville sont relativement stables, grâce à la roche que l'on trouve en couches épaisses dans le sol, mais d'autres, aux étages supérieurs notamment, menacent de s'effondrer à tout moment.

-Y aurait-il une chance pour que mon frère et Jakob se soient enfuis en empruntant ce dédale ?"

Shura marqua une pause.

"C'est fort possible, Messire, admit-il. Mais ces couloirs sont terriblement labyrinthiques, nous risquerions de nous perdre et de ne jamais réussir à regagner la surface.

-Et s'ils l'ont fait, je suppose qu'ils n'y sont plus depuis longtemps, à moins de s'être perdus, compléta Léo à contrecœur. Je pense qu'il serait quand même bon de vérifier, au cas où...

-J'essaierai d'entrer en contact avec d'anciennes connaissances, pour voir si l'une d'entre elles connaît ce dédale-ci, promit Shura. Mais maintenant, nous devrions vider les lieux, Messire Léo. Il n'y a plus rien à voir ici."

Léo fixa encore un instant le puits de ténèbres qui s'enfonçait par-delà la trappe, et Shura finit par refermer le battant, puis par le couvrir de nouveau.

"Nous devrions trouver un endroit pour faire le point, Messire. Si cela vous convient, je connais...

-Inutile, le coupa le jeune prince. Je sais exactement où nous pourrions aller."

/

Revoir la lumière ne fut pas pour déplaire au jeune prince. C'était à peine croyable comme le premier pallier de Windmire cachée était accueillant et lumineux en comparaison des autres sous-sols. Les maisons étaient propres, pas très grandes mais bien alignées, les étals des marchés regorgeaient de légumes et de fruits, la lumière se glissait dans le moindre interstice, les gens semblaient détendus et affables, même les petits cours d'eux qui traversaient parfois la chaussée étaient propres et clairs. On avait peine à croire que les étages inférieurs, de plus en plus pauvres, grouillaient de bandits et de recoins inquiétants. Influencé par sa position d'héritier royal, Léo nota dans un coin de sa tête d'en parler à Xander.

"Dans ce quartier habite Cassita, l'ancienne nounou d'Élise, expliqua-t-il à Shura. Nous pourrons nous arrêter chez elle un instant et j'en profiterai pour lui donner des nouvelles de ma sœur."

Le jeune prince et l'ancien ninja se frayèrent un passage dans la foule bruyante et colorée jusqu'à une ruelle un peu à l'écart de l'artère principale. Léo remonta la file de maison et s'arrêta devant l'une d'elles, dont la porte était ouverte. C'était souvent le cas avec Cassita, mais ce qui l'était nettement moins, par contre, c'était le bruit de sanglots qui leur parvenait de l'intérieur. Léo fronça les sourcils.

"Il se passe quelque chose, souffla-t-il, et il se dépêcha dans la maison."

L'intérieur était petit, mais propre et charmant, avec ses pots de fleurs à l'entrée et ses petites étagères. Sur un tabouret haut, derrière la grande table de la cuisine, se trouvait une petite fille qui devait avoir une dizaine d'années, avec un bandana autour du cou et les cheveux attachés en chignon approximatif sur sa tête. C'était elle qui produisait ces sanglots, tremblant de tout son jeune corps, le nez enfoui dans un grand mouchoir en tissu. Cassita, une femme rondelette aux cheveux gris et aux joues rose et fraîches comme celles d'une jeune fille, se tenait à ses côtés, éplorée, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi faire. Dès qu'elle aperçut Léo qui entrait, elle se précipita vers lui :

"Oh, prince Léo, les dieux soient loués, vous êtes là ! s'exclama-t-elle, le visage défait. Je ne savais plus quoi faire ! J'aurais voulu courir au château sur-le-champ pour vous avertir, mais toutes les sorties de la ville sont bloquées !

-Nous avertir ? Mais de quoi ? questionna Léo qui ne comprenait pas ce débordement d'angoisse.

-Au sujet de votre frère, prince Léo ! Et de ces vauriens qui l'ont enlevé !

-Attendez... quoi ? Vous savez où se trouve mon frère ? s'exclama le jeune prince, sidéré.

-Eh bien, moi non, mais..."

Cassita retourna vers l'enfant qui sanglotait encore et la prit contre elle pour la consoler.

"Kana, je sais que c'est très difficile pour toi, mais peux-tu raconter au prince Léo ce que tu m'as dit en arrivant ici ?"

La petite fille leva ses grands yeux gonflés de larmes vers le jeune prince, qui força un doux sourire malgré son angoisse.

"Kana... c'est bien ça ? Est-ce que tu veux bien me répéter ce que tu as dit à Cassita ? l'encouragea-t-il gentiment. C'est très important."

Kana ne sembla pas prête à répondre pendant quelques instants, elle se contenta de dévisager le jeune prince à travers ses larmes. Mais il paraissait gentil, et puis il avait évoqué ce terme de _frère_ et, s'il s'appliquait au garçon qui l'avait sauvée, elle se devait de lui en parler.

"Je... j'ai été attaquée par un groupe de méchants voleurs, la nuit dernière, gémit-elle en s'accrochant au mouchoir comme à un doudou. Ils ont fait du mal à ma maman, et puis aussi au monsieur qui râlait tout le temps... Et après, ils ont kidnappé le garçon avec les oreilles pointues et ils m'ont emmenée aussi, et...

-Le garçon avec les oreilles pointues ? l'interrompit doucement Léo, le coeur battant. Quel garçon ? Tu peux me le décrire, Kana ?

-Un... un garçon avec des cheveux blancs comme des plumes, qui avaient l'air tout doux... et puis des yeux rouges, et... et des oreilles pointues...

-Quel était son nom ? Tu t'en souviens ?

-Les... les gens l'appelaient Yuma..."

Léo se redressa, le coeur battant. Quel était ce tour du destin, il l'ignorait, mais cette enfant paraissait savoir ce qu'il était advenu de son aîné disparu.

"Ce garçon, c'est mon grand frère, Kana, lui confia-t-il en s'accroupissant à sa hauteur. Est-ce que tu pourrais... me dire ce que tu sais de plus ? Ça fait des heures que je le cherche partout, je suis vraiment inquiet.

-Il... il a été enfermé dans le repère des méchants voleurs ! hoqueta la petite fille. Il a essayé de s'enfuir, et puis le monsieur qui lui faisait des bisous a essayé de l'aider, mais on s'est fait rattraper, et... et il m'a dit de m'enfuir et de trouver Madame Cassita, alors j'ai obéi et maintenant... maintenant je ne sais pas ce qu'ils lui ont fait !

-Le monsieur qui lui... faisait des bisous, murmura Léo, tu connais son nom, Kana ?

-Il... Il s'appelait Niles..."

 _Yuma_... _Niles_... Léo ferma brièvement les yeux, puis il se redressa lentement. Ainsi, c'était bien ce qu'il craignait. Yuma avait été capturé par des bandits dans cette ville souterraine. Et Niles... eh bien, il ne savait pas encore quel rôle son ancien vassal jouait vraiment dans cette histoire, mais... il paraissait impliqué, d'une manière ou d'une autre. C'était probablement la bande qu'il avait rejointe qui retenait Yuma prisonnier.

"Merci, Kana, dit-il en forçant un sourire, et en caressant brièvement la tête de la fillette. Ce que tu m'as raconté m'aide beaucoup."

Il se tourna ensuite vers Cassita et Shura, et cette fois-ci, son regard devint noir.

"Cassita, vous et Kana, rejoignez le passage secret qui permet de relier Windmire à Krakenburg et retrouvez Élise et Xander. Racontez-leur ce que vous m'avez dit et faites en sorte de trouver un moyen de revenir dans la ville basse pour sauver Yuma. Shura va vous accompagner.

-Et vous, qu'allez-vous faire, Messire Léo ? s'inquiéta l'ancien ninja.

-Moi ? rétorqua le jeune prince, une lueur féroce au fond des yeux. Moi, je vais retrouver les gens qui ont enlevé mon frère et le leur faire payer."


	9. Descente aux Enfers

_Cette fanfic approche, lentement et sûrement, de la fin. Dire que ça fait deux ans que je l'ai commencée, j'ai un peu du mal à m'en rendre compte. Ça me semble si lointain et si proche en même temps._

 _En tout cas, cette histoire a atteint les 1000 vues. Je veux remercier Lucachu du fond du coeur pour toujours me donner son avis sur ce que j'ai écrit, c'est typiquement elle qui me donne envie de continuer à publier mes fanfics (de Fire Emblem). Merci à Mijoqui et Lùthien pour les reviews sur cette histoire, c'est aussi pour vous que je la continue. Et merci à ma Sayo._

* * *

Léo ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il faisait en s'enfonçant dans les rues de Windmire jusqu'à la cachette des ravisseurs de son frère. Il était seul, sans aucune arme, à part la magie qui coulait dans ses veines. C'était contraire à sa nature de se précipiter ainsi dans les périls sans avoir élaboré un plan au préalable, mais ces hommes avaient enlevé Yuma.

Et on n'enlevait pas un héritier royal sans raison.

Certes, le jeune prince n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si une rançon était parvenue au château après sa descente dans la ville-basse, mais les dires de la petite Kana semblaient suggérer que ce n'était pas après l'argent du Roi que les malfrats en avaient. Le récit de sa brève entrevue avec les voleurs lui laissait une horrible sensation de malaise... ce qu'ils avaient fait à la mère de l'enfant, et à celui qui était probablement Jakob... Léo ne savait pas exactement ce qu'ils avaient fait, mais ça avait profondément traumatisé la petite fille. Et voilà que son frère était retenu avec eux...

Il était hors de question qu'il demeure une seconde de plus sans faire quelque chose pour l'aider.

/

Élise et Xander rongeaient leur frein depuis des heures déjà, l'un accoudé au balcon qui surplombait la route menant au château, l'autre assise sur la rambarde. Iago ne manquait pas de venir leur décrire, heure après heure, l'évolution de la situation dans les souterrains. Ce n'était pas seulement pour les surveiller; il poussait le vice bien plus loin en se faisant une joie de leur décrire comment le peuple commençait à s'agiter en contrebas... comment les pires vandales et assassins des bas-fonds avaient entrepris de remonter vers la sortie de la ville basse pour prendre le palais royal, détruisant tout sur leur passage. Il savait que leur frère était là-dessous, et il se faisait un malin plaisir de leur rappeler à quel point sa survie était en danger.

"Xander, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? se lamenta Élise pour la centième fois. Je n'arrive pas à supporter de savoir que Yuma et Léo sont là-dessous et que nous ne pouvons rien faire pour les aider !

-C'est difficile pour moi aussi, Élise, rétorqua son frère en observant au loin les premier faubourgs de la capitale. S'il n'y avait pas eu ce serpent de Iago, il y a longtemps que je serais descendu là-dedans moi-même pour les sortir de là."

Les deux héritiers se turent, car le serpent en question venait de les rejoindre sur le balcon.

"Vous semblez soucieux, Vos Altesses, remarqua-t-il d'un ton doucereux. Est-ce la montée des insurgés dans la ville basse qui vous préoccupe ?

-Vous savez très bien de quoi il retourne, vil serpent, cracha Xander sans essayer de cacher son hostilité. Je demeure persuadé que c'est de votre faute si notre frère se trouve coincé dans les sous-sols en ce moment !

-Voyons, Votre Altesse, protesta le mage en souriant. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si votre cher prince a décidé de s'amouracher d'un vaurien, pour ensuite courir à sa recherche dès qu'il retrouve sa vraie nature !

-Vous ne savez rien du tout des sentiments de notre frère ! protesta Élise avec véhémence. Je suis persuadée que vous n'avez jamais aimé personne, espèce de sans-cœur !

-Vous êtes bien véhémente, princesse Élise. Ça ne vous ressemble pas de faire montre de tant de...

-Princesse Élise ! Princesse, dieux merci, vous êtes là ! Je vous cherche partout depuis des heures !"

Une petite silhouette ronde et essoufflée bouscula les deux gardes qui se tenaient à l'entrée de la terrasse et déboula sur le balcon.

"Cassita ! s'exclama la jeune princesse en sautant de la rambarde pour courir l'embrasser. Je suis si heureuse de te revoir !

-Moi aussi, ma chérie. Mais malheureusement, nous n'avons pas le temps pour les effusions. Un grand péril menace votre famille !"

En entendant ces mots, Xander se dépêcha de les rejoindre et de prendre l'ancienne nourrice par le bras.

"Merci d'être venue jusqu'ici pour nous avertir, Cassita. Mais il serait mieux que vous nous expliquiez la situation devant notre Père. Iago ! Allez le prévenir que la nourrice d'Élise a des nouvelles de la plus grande importance !

-Mais... je pense que n'importe quel serviteur pourrait aussi bien s'en charger..., objecta le conseiller en fronçant les sourcils."

Il devait soupçonner le prince d'essayer de lui cacher quelque chose. Mais Xander ne se laissa pas démonter par sa suspicion évidente et rétorqua sèchement :

"Vous refusez d'obéir à un ordre de votre prince, Iago ?

-Non, bien sûr que non, Messire..."

Toujours soupçonneux, le conseiller n'eut cependant pas d'autre choix que d'obéir et il quitta la terrasse à contrecœur. Xander et Élise se tournèrent vers Cassita.

"Cassita, est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de nos frères ? implora la jeune princesse, qui sentait, dans son coeur, l'espoir se disputer à l'angoisse.

-Oui, ma chérie, acquiesça sa nounou en lui prenant les mains. Je viens de voir Messire Léo, et... et j'ai reçu des nouvelles de Messire Yuma par cette petite fille, Kana, qui se trouve juste derrière cette tenture."

Le frère et la sœur se tournèrent vers l'entrée de la terrasse et remarquèrent pour la première fois l'enfant apeurée qui se tenait là, accrochée au rideau comme si ce long pan de tissu pouvait la protéger des horreurs qu'elle devait sentir dans ce palais.

"Kana, c'est ton nom ? s'enquit gentiment Xander en s'agenouillant à côté d'elle malgré son mouvement de recul. Non, ne crains rien. Nous ne te ferons pas de mal."

Conscient de ce que son visage et sa posture pouvaient avoir d'intimidant, il fit signe à Élise d'approcher pour rassurer l'enfant.

"Salut, je m'appelle Élise ! lança la jeune princesse en souriant. Et voici mon grand frère, Xander ! Ne fais pas attention à son froncement de sourcil, il a un coeur en sucre !"

Xander grommela dans sa barbe et fronça encore plus les sourcils. Kana le dévisagea, apeurée, puis elle fixa de nouveau son regard sur Élise. Qui continua à lui parler gentiment.

"Donc, tu t'appelles Kana ? C'est un très beau prénom ! Écoute, Kana, Cassita vient de nous dire que tu as des nouvelles de notre frère, Yuma. Tu vois de qui il s'agit ? Il a des yeux rouges, des oreilles pointues et...

-... des cheveux blancs très doux..., compléta la petite fille en crispant inconsciemment ses mains sur le rideau."

Élise et Xander échangèrent un regard.

"Oui, c'est tout à fait ça, acquiesça la jeune princesse. Donc, tu as rencontré notre frère ? Est-ce que tu veux bien... nous dire ce que tu sais ?"

Ils virent clairement l'enfant se ramasser sur elle-même derrière la tenture, l'air terrifiée. Cassita s'empressa de la prendre dans ses bras pour la rassurer.

"Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi de revivre ça, mon petit coeur, dit-elle avec compassion, mais j'aimerais que tu racontes ce que tu as vu encore une fois. Comme avec Messire Léo..."

Kana, tremblante, prit une longue inspiration et ferma brièvement les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, la terreur n'avait pas disparu, mais elle raconta une nouvelle fois l'histoire qu'elle venait de vivre dans le repère des hors-la-loi. Mais, cette fois, lorsqu'elle eut terminé son récit, elle se mit à sangloter et Cassita la serra très fort contre elle.

"Là, mon poussin, là... C'est fini, c'est fini...

-Mais... mais... le messire Yu... ma... Il est encore là-bas..., sanglota l'enfant. Et Maman... et Nina...

-Oui, je sais, je sais..."

Élise et Xander se regardèrent, graves et désemparés.

"Léo aussi est toujours là-bas, murmura la jeune princesse, de plus en plus angoissée. Lui aussi, il risque de s'attirer de gros ennuis !

-Nous devons faire quelque chose, et tout de suite, déclara Xander avec force, et une lueur dure s'était allumée dans ses yeux. Viens, Élise. Je pense que Père doit être prêt à nous recevoir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, mon frère ?"

Lorsque son aîné se tourna vers elle, elle reconnut sans peine cet éclat déterminé, farouche et protecteur qui brillait dans ses prunelles.

"Je vais le convaincre de nous laisser descendre dans la ville basse, répondit-il fermement. Cassita, merci d'être venue nous avertir. Kana et vous, vous pouvez vous retirer dans la chambre d'Élise. Mangez, reposez-vous, et prenez bien soin de cette enfant.

-À... à vos ordres, Messire Xander."

Le prince héritier hocha la tête et se dirigea sans tarder vers la salle du trône, faisant signe à sa sœur de lui emboîter le pas.

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Xander ? répéta la jeune princesse avec une curiosité certaine.

-Je vais aller prévenir Père qu'un grand danger menace notre famille, répondit le prince héritier en gardant les yeux fixés devant lui. Et que si nous devons éradiquer cette menace, il n'a pas d'autre choix que de nous envoyer sur place.

-Tu crois vraiment que tu arriveras à le convaincre de nous laisser sauver Yuma, cette fois ?

-Il ne sera pas question de sauver Yuma, ma sœur. Ou, en tout cas, pas officiellement."

Élise le dévisagea, mais il ne pouvait plus rien lui expliquer maintenant qu'ils avaient atteint les escaliers menant à la salle du trône, et que Iago les observait d'un air soupçonneux depuis le haut des marches.

"Si vous permettez, lâcha sèchement Xander en passant devant lui.

-Je sais que vous manigancez quelque chose, Vos Altesses, marmonna le conseiller. Et je ferai en sorte de trouver quoi !

-Je vais vous épargner cette peine : rejoignez-nous donc dans la salle du trône, et vous trouverez la réponse sans même avoir à utiliser vos méthodes de serpent !"

Iago pinça les lèvres mais emboîta le pas aux deux héritiers. Élise n'avait aucune idée de ce que son frère avait l'intention de raconter à leur père, mais elle se tint prête à le soutenir dans sa menterie, quoi qu'il arrive. En regardant autour d'elle, elle remarqua pour la première fois à quel point la salle du trône paraissait sombre et froide lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas tous ensemble. Ce n'était pas si souvent qu'elle s'était retrouvée seule ici avec Xander face à leur père.

Et à ce serpent de Iago, que Xander ignora superbement en se tournant vers Garon.

"Père, l'ancienne nourrice d'Élise vient de nous apporter des nouvelles de la plus haute importance, déclara-t-il avec force.

-Et comment cette femme a-t-elle pu pénétrer dans le palais ? gronda le monarque avec colère. Je croyais vous avoir demandé de condamner toutes les entrées !

-C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles nous devons agir urgemment, Père, répondit Xander sans se démonter. Si vous me permettez d'expliquer...

-Fais !"

Le prince héritier prit une grande inspiration presque imperceptible, à part pour Élise qui se trouvait à côté de lui, et lâcha d'un trait :

"D'après Cassita, une faction de brigands, retranchés dans les bas-fonds les plus sombres de Nohr, complotent depuis des années pour renverser le pouvoir royal. Ce sont eux qui agitent les foules et provoquent des soulèvements dans la plupart des grandes villes du royaume. Mais Cassita est parvenue à trouver l'endroit où ils se cachent et elle est venue nous avertir aussitôt. Père, il ne tient qu'à nous de nous y rendre séance tenante pour faire cesser ces rébellions qui menacent la famille royale !"

Le silence s'abattit sur la salle du trône. Élise fixa son frère, impressionnée par son mensonge. C'était un coup de génie ! Accuser les voleurs qui avaient kidnappé Yuma d'infamie, pour avoir enfin une "bonne" excuse de foncer à son secours ! Elle espéra de tout coeur que leur père goberait un mensonge pareil. Mais c'était sans compter sur Iago, qui bien sûr ajouta son grain de sel :

"Vous ne manquez pas de culot pour prétendre ça, Messire Xander ! s'exclama-t-il avec indignation. Vous croyez vraiment abuser de votre Roi avec de tels mensonges ? Nous savons très bien que tout cela n'est qu'un prétexte pour aller chercher Messire Yuma malgré l'interdiction de votre souverain !

-La paranoïa vous fait perdre le sens des réalités, Iago, rétorqua froidement le prince héritier. Je ne suis pas aussi inconscient que vous semblez le croire ! Si j'émets l'idée d'alléger la protection du château pendant quelques heures, c'est qu'il y a derrière une vraie raison d'état ! Me prendriez-vous pour un traître ou un idiot ?"

La véhémence de Xander était si grande que le conseiller, dérouté, se mit à balbutier :

"Loin... loin de moi de telles pensées, Votre Altesse ! J'émettais simplement l'idée...

-Une idée très insultante pour votre prince héritier ! Père, vous avez entendu ce que j'ai dit. Je vous demande la permission de descendre moi-même dans les bas-fonds pour arrêter ce groupe de voleurs ! Une fois que cette menace sera écartée, il ne faudra pas beaucoup de temps à nos troupes pour calmer les soulèvements extérieurs..."

Xander se tut et fixa son père, placé en surplomb sur son puissant trône d'ébène. Et il attendit. Malgré tous ses mensonges, toute son audace, c'était lui qui décidait. Si jamais il faisait comme son conseiller et décidait de ne pas le croire, c'en était sûrement fini de leurs frères. Et puis...

"Fort bien, lâcha Garon, et son expression était totalement indéchiffrable. Élise et toi, descendez dans les bas-fonds avec une petite armée et allez réduire à néant de pathétique groupuscule qui pense pouvoir ébranler la famille royale !

-Merci, Père, sourit Xander en essayant de lui cacher à quel point il était soulagé. Je vous promets que nous ne vous décevrons p...

-Et quand vous serez face à ces bandits, le coupa le roi tandis que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire cruel, ramenez-moi des prisonniers. Je veux que ces misérables rebelles voient ce qu'il en coûte de défier la famille royale !"

/

Plus Léo approchait du repaire des bandits, plus il sentait son pouls cogner dans ses veines. Il savait que c'était irraisonné. Que, même s'il avait sans aucun doute les capacités de balayer ce groupe de vauriens en un clin d'oeil, il se trouvait actuellement sur leur territoire. Ces ruelles serrées, sombres, impraticables, étaient leur terrain de chasse depuis toujours. Ils connaissaient le moindre recoin de cette ville souterraine, alors que lui ne saurait même pas où il mettrait les pieds. C'était... stupide. Et surtout, c'était dangereux. Pour autant, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à tourner les talons et abandonner son frère.

Alors qu'il débouchait à l'étage où se trouvait la masure, une main l'empoigna soudain et, vive comme l'éclair, le tira dans un renfoncement, avant de le retourner sur le ventre et de le plaquer au sol, coinçant l'un de ses bras derrière son dos. Pris par surprise, désarçonné, Léo reconnut stupidement l'une des manœuvres sournoises d'immobilisation de Niles. L'incompréhension et la colère flambèrent soudain dans ses veines. Pour être remplacées par la stupeur lorsqu'il vit apparaître dans son champ de vision deux tresses blanches, et le froncement de sourcils concentré de Niles imprimé sur le visage d'une jeune fille.

"Mais qu'est-ce que..., s'exclama-t-il.

-Chut, taisez-vous ! Ou ces vendus pourraient nous entendre !"

Une fois sa stupeur passée, Léo se dégagea d'un violent mouvement de rein et bondit sur ses pieds, prêt à attaquer l'intruse, même s'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui elle était -et qu'elle ne paraissait pas vraiment hostile à son égard.

"Qui êtes-vous ? exigea-t-il, mais il s'exprima à voix basse pour ne pas attirer les voleurs des environs.

-À l'heure actuelle, ce n'est pas vraiment important, rétorqua l'inconnue en jetant un coup d'oeil par-dessus le tas de caisses où ils s'étaient cachés. Vous pensiez vraiment que vous pourriez vous infiltrer dans le repaire de ces bandits ? Ce n'est pas ce qu'on a l'habitude de dire de vous, mais vous avez l'air aussi naïf que votre frère !

-Q... quoi ?!"

Cette fois, Léo comprenait de moins en moins. Qui était donc cette fille ? Pourquoi ressemblait-elle à Niles ? Et d'où diable les connaissait-elle pour le comparer à son frère ?

"Écoutez, vous feriez mieux de me dire tout de suite ce que...

-Chut ! Vous ne comprenez donc pas qu'ils vont nous repérer ? s'exaspéra la jeune fille, mais toujours à voix basse. Montrez-vous un peu plus discret si vous voulez avoir une chance de sauver Messire Yuma !"

En entendant ça, Léo s'arrêta net de parler. Il ne comprenait toujours pas, mais cette fille venait, d'une façon vive et irritée, mais efficace, de lui rappeler son seul véritable objectif.

Au diable cette voleuse, finalement.

Même s'il mourrait d'envie de savoir qui elle était, le sort de son frère passait en priorité.

Alors, le jeune prince se tut et s'accroupit à côté d'elle pour jeter un coup d'oeil dans la ruelle sombre.

"Est-ce que vous savez comment entrer chez eux ? murmura-t-il en se tournant prudemment vers l'inconnue.

-C'est possible, marmonna-t-elle, concentrée d'une façon tellement similaire à celle de Niles que c'en était désarçonnant. Mais il faudra passer par les tunnels souterrains pour ça."

Elle se tourna vers le jeune prince et lui demanda, une lueur déterminée et farouche dans ses yeux gris :

"Êtes-vous prêt à me suivre, Messire Léo ? À faire confiance à une simple voleuse comme votre frère l'a fait avant vous ?"

Léo la dévisagea. Il avait des milliers de questions, auxquelles il voulait avoir une réponse. Mais l'image de Yuma dansait dans son esprit. Son frère n'avait plus beaucoup de temps. Peut-être même était-il _à cours_ de temps, alors le jeune prince n'hésita pas.

"Je vous suis. Montrez-moi le moyen de délivrer mon frère. Mais je vous préviens, ajouta-t-il en la retenant par le bras alors que, après avoir hoché la tête, elle s'apprêtait à sortir. Si vous essayez de me piéger, je n'aurais aucun scrupule à vous éliminer."

La voleuse sourit, provocante. Elle ressemblait tellement à Niles que, l'espace d'un instant, Léo eut l'impression d'avoir son ancien vassal devant les yeux.

/

Les chevaux hennissaient et piaffaient pendant que les palefreniers s'occupaient de les harnacher pour le prince héritier et sa sœur. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre, les préparations devaient aller vite. Mais les palefreniers du royaume de Nohr étaient habitués à cette cadence, et c'est en un tour de main qu'ils finirent de préparer les montures d'Élise et de Xander, ainsi que celle de la petite armée qui devait les accompagner.

La jeune princesse accepta en silence la main qu'on lui tendit pour l'aider à monter, anormalement silencieuse. Xander se hissa sur sa monture à côté d'elle, et le frère et la sœur échangèrent un regard. Charger au milieu des hors-la-loi en colère était risqué. Ils ignoraient si le peuple allait prendre peur et les laisser passer, ou tenter de les arrêter. En plus, ils ne savaient pas dans quel état ils allaient découvrir leur frère. Ni où se trouvait Léo. Mais il n'était plus temps de reculer.

"Tu es prête, ma sœur ? s'enquit Xander avec gravité et préoccupation.

-Oui, affirma la jeune princesse avec force. Pour ce qui est de notre famille, je suis toujours prête, Xander."

Le prince héritier hocha la tête. À côté de lui, Peri se positionna sur sa propre monture, la lance à la main et folle de joie à l'idée des massacres qu'elle allait perpétrer -même s'il était question de foncer jusqu'au repère des brigands qui avaient enlevé Yuma sans s'arrêter en chemin. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Laslow, Effie et Arthur avaient dû, eux aussi, se procurer une monture. Vu la vitesse à laquelle ils allaient se jeter dans les bas-fonds, ils n'allaient pas pouvoir se contenter de leur courir après. Pour finir, Shura se plaça en tête du groupe pour les guider et Keaton prit sa forme de bête pour galoper au milieu des chevaux.

Tout était prêt.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que la population serait trop apeurée par l'arrivée de cette troupe massive pour essayer de les attaquer.

Sinon, la famille royale pratiquement au grand complet finirait portée disparue dans les bas-fonds de Nohr.

/

Léo rampait dans une partie inondée de Windmire. Dans les galeries que Nina leur avait fait emprunter, de l'eau avait envahi les conduits, déposant une pellicule de liquide trouble, boueux et malodorant sur le sol. Léo fronça le nez. Là où la couche était la plus épaisse, les relents putrides qui se dégageaient de l'eau croupie lui donnaient envie de vomir. Son frère avait intérêt de lui en être reconnaissant, ronchonna-t-il pour s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Nina lui avait affirmé que ce tunnel les mènerait directement dans le repère des hors-la-loi. Ensuite, ils n'auraient qu'à extraire Yuma au nez et à la barbe des brigands et de retourner se cacher dans les galeries.

Avec un peu de chance, ils ne se rendraient même pas compte de la disparition de leur captif.

Léo fronça le nez, mais pas à cause de l'eau, cette fois. Ce plan était presque aussi risqué que le sien.

En même temps, il valait sûrement mieux tenter une percée furtive que de foncer dans le tas, seul et désarmé.

Vraiment, il n'aimait pas les plans d'urgence. C'était Niles que ça excitait, ces choses-là.

Léo se demandait bien ce que son ancien vassal ferait en le voyant arriver -si jamais leur discrétion n'était pas suffisante. Tenterait-il de le tuer ? De le capturer pour contenter ses nouveaux amis voleurs ? D'exercer sur lui une quelconque vengeance, de se défouler pour les actes soi-disant hypocrites que la famille royale avait eu à son égard ?

Le jeune prince devait bien avouer qu'il ne comprenait pas son ancien vassal. Niles avait semblé si dévoué et aimant, avant de devenir, d'un coup, si froid et si haineux.

Une partie de lui était folle de rage à l'encontre du hors-la-loi pour ce qu'il avait fait subir à son frère.

L'autre n'arrivait tout simplement pas à comprendre comment Niles avait pu en arriver là, et se demandait si ses sentiments de haine et de dégoût envers la famille royale étaient vraiment authentiques.

Mais il n'avait plus le temps d'y réfléchir. Une trappe s'ouvrait dans le plafond au-dessus d'eux. Ils étaient arrivés. Léo se concentra sur les tresses blanches de Nina devant lui. Elle ressemblait tellement à Niles...

/

Élise et Xander ne distinguaient même pas où leurs chevaux mettaient les pieds. Au début, la lumière diffuse qui filtrait à l'intérieur de la ville souterraine depuis la surface avait été suffisante, mais plus ils descendaient, plus elle se faisait rare. Ils avaient fini par envoyer Keaton en éclaireur pour les guider, car l'Ulfhedin pouvait, lui au moins, compter sur sa vue exceptionnelle.

Autour d'eux, la foule disparate s'écartait en poussant des cris d'effroi, livrant le passage à la troupe de cavaliers qui dévalait les marches vers l'un des derniers sous-sols.

"Ne laissez pas passer l'armée royale ! Ils se croient tout permis parce qu'ils ont des armes et des armures brillantes, mais nous sommes ici chez nous ! Empêchez-les de passer !"

Un mouvement se devina à la sortie de la rue étroite que le détachement dévalait, et des hommes en armure formèrent une épaisse rangée hérissée de haches pour les empêcher de passer. Xander se tourna vers Élise sans ralentir et, avec un hochement de tête, il se positionna devant sa sœur, leva Siegfried et envoya un puissant rayon de ténèbres frapper la rangée de hors-la-loi. Ils s'effondrèrent comme des quilles. Keaton déblaya le reste d'un puissant coup de patte. Le prince héritier et la princesse s'engouffrèrent dans la brèche à la suite de l'Ulfhedin et continuèrent leur course jusqu'au bout de l'étage.

Derrière eux, ils entendirent le reste de l'armée repousser ceux des hors-la-loi qui avaient décidé de les prendre en chasse. Ils ne marquèrent pas de halte pour voir comment leurs troupes s'en sortaient, mais les bruits de combat et la cavalcade des chevaux qui se poursuivait laissaient assez peu de doutes sur la question. Les rebelles ne faisaient pas le poids contre eux.

Xander espérait juste que ça durerait assez longtemps pour qu'ils sortent tous d'ici sains et saufs.

/

Avant même que Nina n'ait eu le temps de finir de se redresser pour tirer la trappe, le battant claqua en arrière, assommant presque la jeune fille qui se recula juste à temps. Une silhouette massive, chaussée de deux bottes épaisses, et portant vraisemblablement un corps évanoui sur son épaule, se laissa alors tomber dans le conduit et, d'un coup de poing que personne n'avait eu le temps de voir venir, assomma violemment la jeune voleuse. Nina n'eut même pas le temps de pousser un cri; elle s'affaissa contre le mur du conduit et glissa mollement aux pieds du hors-la-loi.

Lequel se tourna ensuite vers Léo et, alors que le jeune prince, rapide comme l'éclair, allait le foudroyer d'un rayon de magie noire, il fit basculer le corps évanoui hors de son épaule et le positionna devant lui, comme un bouclier. Léo se figea, effaré. Il ne distinguait pas grand chose dans la pénombre, mais les quatre membres mous et affaissés, la tête ballante, le corps désarticulé, tout cela ne lui disait rien de bon... et son instinct ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui hurler que c'était Yuma, la poupée défaite que le hors-la-loi brandissait devant lui !

"Vous n'êtres qu'un... ! gronda le jeune prince, ivre de rage mais totalement, désespérément impuissant.

-Écarte-moi de mon chemin, rétorqua son vis-à-vis sans se laisser émouvoir, où le petit prince le paiera de sa vie."

Il dégaina alors une lame acérée et brillante de sa manche et la positionna juste son la tête molle et ballante du corps inconscient.

"Vous n'avez aucun honneur ! hurla Léo, fou de rage, mais incapable de faire autrement que de céder le passage au brigand.

-Non, mais j'ai eu ma vengeance, rétorqua celui-ci en le contournant."

Et, au dernier moment, il plongea violemment sa lame dans le torse de jeune prince. Léo poussa un hurlement de douleur et tenta de rester conscient, de tenir le coup pour essayer, vainement, d'arrêter le voleur, mais la douleur fut la plus forte. Il ne put que s'effondrer dans le conduit et, avant que son monde ne s'éteigne, de voir le brigand s'enfuir en emportant son frère.

/

Xander déboula en tête de l'armée dans la partie de la ville qui, enfin, abritait la masure des hors-la-loi qu'ils recherchaient. Keaton venait de lui ouvrir le passage en dispersant allègrement de sa patte massive ceux des brigands qui avaient essayé de les retenir. La venue de l'armée royale s'était diffusée comme une trainée de poudre jusqu'aux rues les plus profondes de la ville-basse. Xander espérait juste qu'ils ne se retrouveraient pas acculés en bas et incapables de ressortir des terribles artères sombre et humides...

En suivant l'odeur de Yuma mais surtout celle de Niles, qui avait plus de présence ici que celle du jeune prince, l'Ulfhedin les mena directement à la maison, où deux voleuses tentèrent mollement de les empêcher de passer.

"Écartez-vous ! ordonna le prince héritier en faisant cabrer son cheval juste devant elle. Je pourrais vous ôter la vie séance tenante pour avoir osé kidnapper mon frère, mais je vous laisse une chance de vous rendre ! Saisissez-la !"

Les deux voleuses échangèrent un regard et s'écartèrent sans qu'on ait besoin de le leur dire deux fois. Le prince ne plaisantait pas. Elles tenaient trop à la vie pour oser se mettre en travers de son chemin.

Xander les écarta sèchement, sauta de monture et pénétra en trombe dans la masure, tandis que le reste de l'armée déboulait derrière lui pour maîtriser le reste des hors-la-loi. Le prince héritier ne fit même plus attention à eux et défit presque dédaigneusement les deux voleurs qui tentèrent de l'arrêter. Il faillit fouiller les pièces de la maison lui-même, se ravisa, fit demi-tour et empoigna l'un des brigands, une fille blonde aux yeux violets, par le col.

"Où est mon frère ? exigea-t-il. Où l'avez-vous enfermé ?

-Dans la cave, Monseigneur, répondit précipitamment l'une des voleuses qui avaient tenté de l'arrêter devant la porte. Dans la cave, juste là... empruntez juste ces escaliers."

Xander la toisa froidement et hocha la tête, après quoi il relâcha sa prisonnière. La seconde voleuse se précipita vers elle tandis que la troupe nohrienne envahissait les lieux et mettait les brigands présents aux arrêts. Le prince héritier, pour sa part, traversa la pièce à toute vitesse et se précipita dans les marches que la voleuse lui avait indiquées. En bas, la pièce était sombre, mais une épouvantable odeur de sang et de métal, lourde et épaisse, le prit à la gorge.

Horrifié, Xander saisit le flambeau que Laslow venait de lui apporter et éclaira la petite pièce sombre et moite. Des éclats métalliques, de chaînes et d'autres objets non-identifiés, accrochèrent faiblement la lueur de la torche, ainsi que des recoins poussiéreux et tendus de toiles d'araignées. Mais, surtout, une couche rouge, légèrement brunâtre à cause de la terre, s'était déposée sur le sol. Et, au fond de la pièce, on distinguait une trappe dont le battant était ouvert. Mais de Yuma ou du chef des voleurs, par contre, aucune trace.

/

Il trainait dans les ruelles de Windmire en tremblant, à peine capable de tenir sur ses jambes. Il lui semblait que son corps entier était fait de coton. Que plus jamais il ne pourrait cesser de trembler. Qu'il était condamné à vivre avec ce froid immense et béant qui logeait dans sa poitrine pour l'éternité.

Mais après tout, c'était tout ce qu'il avait mérité.

Vivre avec une insupportable douleur au fin fond de la poitrine, une douleur immense et glacée qui ne disparaîtrait jamais. Une qui ne lui ferait même pas du bien.

Niles releva la tête, le corps aussi engourdi que du coton. Il était sorti des bas-fonds sans y prendre garde. En fait, il était même sorti de Windmire. La lumière qui se déversait à flot sur les valons qui entouraient la capitale n'avait même pas réussi à percer la couche de haine de soi et de souffrance qui l'enveloppait. Pourtant, elle fut assez forte pour lui permettre de distinguer, au loin, une silhouette qui s'enfuyait.


End file.
